Arvum
by Hanamaki
Summary: Time-Travel. Naruto didn't believe such a thing was possible. Gender-change. Another matter he believed was impossible. Yet, here he was ten years old again and he was no longer a boy. Female NarutoxKakashi. Clan Restoration Act elements included (No Reverse Harem however). Possible smut as well. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Arvum**

 **by: Hana Maki**

 **Chapter I ~ Iterum~**

 _"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."_

― Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Blood.

Smoke.

Ash.

He could smell it everywhere, suffocating him, in the surrounding air, on the burning buildings, and on whatever was left of the structures of a once great village surrounding him. The worst of the scents leaking out of the bodies of his childhood friends, his fellow comrades, of innocent people lying battered and destroyed beyond recognition in the blood soaked mud.

The man made - no- the monster made crater he was standing in was all that was left of the battle, the war, that had ravished his beloved village. The war that had gone on for far too long, had finally been won.

But it had come at a heavy, devastating cost.

Alone.

The lone survivor.

Even his life-long companion, Kurama, had been taken alongside the other tailed beast. It would be years before any of them reformed.

Only he remained of what once was a promising future, of a generation believed to be almost indestructible, a new era of everlasting peace. What foolish, naive thoughts those had been.

As he stood there, surrounded by the bodies of lives lost, he felt cold, wet drops fall on his tear streaked face. It managed to bring him out of his daze. He couldn't remember when it had started to rain.

Looking up toward the heavens, all he saw was black clouds so thick from the smoke that he couldn't even tell if it was day or night.

It was strange, but he could swear that the rain smelled of blood and ash as well. He couldn't find the strength to leave, to find shelter from the cleansing cascade in spite of it. The bitter coldness of the water made him feel even more alive, and all the more sorrowful for it.

The rain extinguished the final flames of numerous, destructive jutsus left from the battle.

The stench of damp, burnt wood and hints of sulfur being carried in the smoke of the buildings, charred trees, and even of the citizens and shinobis of his village hit his senses, awakening them.

He begun to finally be aware of the sounds of creaking, collapsing structures losing their support beams as they had turned to ash.

The pitter-patter of the rain sprinkling down from the heavens and landing; forming puddles in the several ditches and holes left in the aftermath of the war.

Screams and cries of innocents as they echoed in obliterated landscape... battle cries of his comrades... of the enemy who had fallen to the last of their might.

The loudest of all these noises was the harsh, rasping sound that he hadn't immediately identified as his own, until he realized that it was the very resonance of his labored breathing. Of the metallic scented air being pushed in and out of his punctured lungs and nose, reminding him that he still lived while the rest had perished.

 _Why?_

The very question reverberated within his worn being. Why couldn't he have the reprieve and solace found in death?

Why was he still painfully alive and when all the others were... dead?

Even the cursed Uchiha had been laid to rest.

Madara had taken everything in his madness, in his search for his derange conception of peace. Only this burning wasteland remained in his wake.

Naruto fell to his knees, his legs unable to sustain his weight any longer. The ashes permeated air burned his red-rimmed eyes, drying them and creating more irritation and pain. He hated it.

A gleam of a remaining kunai, stained in blood, caught the attention of deadened cerulean orbs.

The blond reached toward it and clenched it tightly in his hands, his knuckles whitening. He slowly brought it up to it his chest, dead center over his heart; the sharp tip biting into his exposed skin since his favorite orange jacket had been discarded near the end of the battle.

In his final moments of coherent thought, the young blonde shinobi wished to have been able to change the outcome. If only he and the others had known what the future had in store, this utter waste of precious life would never had come into fruition.

Yet, they had been ignorant and foolishly believed in their current strength, while the enemy had only increased theirs.

The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Madara, Black Zetsu, and... Sasuke.

Their own agendas destroyed this land. Ideals that had been so warped and corrupted that their wish for power, vengeance, and peace had only created more pain, more suffering.

 _It's not fair_ , Naruto thought, his eyes taking a final glance of what once was his cherished home, his village, his Konoha.

He plunged the kunai deeply within his scarred chest, as his final tears fell from his eyes. The fresh pain forcing a cry from his chapped, cut lips.

 _It shouldn't have ended like this. If only I had down things different, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry everyone... I'll see you soon._

A heavy thud resounded in the stale air as Naruto's body slumped forward, lodging the kunai deeper into his chest when he hit the blood caked ground.

His eyes began to glaze over as memories of past, distant days flashed in front of them. They ultimately settled on one image as his eyesight began to dim.

The framed picture of his genin team. Team Seven.

Sakura, smiling happily at the camera.

Kakashi, holding onto the top his head and the Uchiha's as his visible eye curled up smiling.

Sasuke, frowning and glaring.

 _I wished I could go back to when things had been so much easier. When all of them were still with me._

Rain began to pelt the earth in a tempestuous rage, as if despairing of the coming loss.

Far too soon, darkness consumed him.

The labored breathing that had dominated his senses finally stopped... forever.

The blond never noticed the burst of light coming from within the dark clouds, descending slowly toward him. He never saw the white shining essence forming over him as the light grew closer, sucking him in.

* * *

Sharp, piercing cerulean eyes snapped open before immediately shutting as a bright light blinded them. Slowly, they opened once again, getting accustomed to the illuminating light that had been far too strong for his liking.

Clutching his head in pain as he heaved himself up in a sitting position, Naruto winced even more as his whole body felt as bad as his brain, if not worse.

 _What just happened?_ All he could remember was a dark abyss and then a bright light…

Holding his head as another wave of pain hit him, Naruto realized that it was probably better for him to not recall what had happened. At least, for the moment anyways.

As the wave of pain passed, the Uzumaki finally took this time to study his surroundings.

Naruto took in the sight of rustling, green leaves and warm brown tree trunks. The flutter of life in the forest.

 _Where am I? Is this heaven?_ The blonde thought baffled at the sudden change of scenery. He could remember the ashen, desolate earth, and smoking trees. It had been so long since he had seen a healthy, vibrant tree. It brought tears to his eyes.

However, his nostalgic memories came to screeching halt as he felt within him a presence he had sorely missed. And it made itself known. Loudly.

 _ **'Brat, stop your sniveling.'**_

Naruto's cerulean orbs widen in stunned, joyous shock as he immediately recognized the voice, relief flooding through him. ' _Kurama? Is that you?'_

A snort resounded through the blond's mind. ' _ **Yes, it is I, fleshbag.'**_

 _'But how? Weren't you suppose to reform over time? How are you in heaven?'_

 _ **'Idiot, Bijuu don't go to heaven, we don't have souls. Obviously, you're not in heaven.'**_

 _'Bu-But I died! I know I did! Wait, am I in Hell?! I knew you were the devil!'_ Naruto snarled as he pointed an imaginary accusatory finger at the chakra beast.

Kurama's brow twitched in irritation. **'** _ **Shut up and pay attention idiot! You're not in heaven or hell. Simply put, you're not dead.'**_

 _'What?'_

 _ **'I don't know how to explain this, but it seems you come from the future.'**_

Naruto gaped incredulously at the response. ' _Future? What are you talking about?'_

Kurama sighed deeply before answering in a very monotone voice, _'_ _ **Naruto, you're ten years old again.'**_

A bemused half-chuckle was offered at this statement as the blonde looked down at his body.

He was about to give a retort on how he was in fact a seventeen year old when he realized that his torso was much smaller than he remembered. His widening gaze fell upon tan hands which were in fact much more childlike than they had been before.

As any sane and normal person would do in this situation, Naruto screamed; scaring a murder of crows who flew high into the treetops in a black cawing mass.

 _'What the hell?! I'm a kid again!'_

 _ **'That is what I've been trying to tell you idiot.'**_

 _'How did this happen? I had killed myself. Why am I kid?'_

Picking up on the blond's escalating panic, Kurama said, **'** _ **I understand why you're troubled by this,**_ _he began_ _ **, but it seems that you still have a purpose to fulfill brat**_ _.'_

Naruto closed his eyes at the mention of his so called 'purpose' as the images of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and everyone else flashed in his mind before they were replaced by that of his parents.

They had died too early, alongside all of his precious people, just because of the hatred that ruled the shinobi world which had created Madara and Obito. That eventually led to the destruction of his world as he knew it.

Naruto cerulean eyes dimmed in bitterness. ' _Purpose? What purpose? I already failed, they're all dead_ ,' the blond practically hissed at the fox.

 _ **'Will be dead, you mean,**_ **'** Kurama corrected.

 _'Explain.'_

 _ **'You didn't just turn into a kid, but in fact you're back in your past self,'**_ he paused momentarily, _ **'you traveled through time.'**_

A sudden sense of foreboding filled his chest. ' _How do you know?'_

 _ **'Before you awakened, I sensed the presence of the Shinigami. It felt like when your father split my chakra and sealed me within you, but instead of taking, it was giving,'**_ the fox elaborated.

 _'Giving?'_ A blond brow rose in inquiry.

 _ **'As far as I can tell, when you died in the past, or should I say the future, the Shinigami took your soul and merged it with your present self. I guess you could say your soul traveled through time,'**_ Kurama explained.

 _'I don't believe it. He granted my wish,'_ Naruto thought in awe.

 **'** _ **It would seem so,**_ **'** Kurama replied in an almost amused tone.

A second chance to make everything alright. He couldn't waste it this time around. He would save everyone!

 _I did promise Ero-sennin and Nagato…_ And this was maybe his best hope at completing that promise.

As Naruto preened at the realization, the demon fox was quiet for a long moment, in silent contemplation until he realized he had yet to fully inform his jailer of his current situation.

 _ **'Hold on brat, there is much you have to take into account.'**_

 _'Like what?'_ Naruto scowled slightly, crossing his arms.

 **'** _ **For one, the sudden change in your gender,**_ **'** Kurama said with some mirth.

 _'Gender?'_ His scowl deepened in confusion.

 _ **'You're a girl, idiot.'**_

 _'What?!'_ Screaming inwardly at the orange furred fox, Naruto glanced down at his chest and was horrified to find the smallest of bumps developing under his white shirt. Breasts, he had breasts.

Grabbing the two little mounds on his chest, his blue orbs widened in appalled disbelief. ' _What the hell is this?!'_

 _ **'Believe me now?**_ **'** Kurama growled sarcastically, greatly enjoying the new developments with his container.

Naruto glared at the two prepubescent mounds before another unsettling thought came to mind. With growing dismay, cerulean orbs locked onto the red shorts he was currently wearing as he slipped his hand between his thighs and... all the blood in his face immediately drained.

 _Where the hell is Little Naruto?!_

 _ **'We have already established what happened to Little Naruto,'**_ Kurama sneered in amusement, completely uncaring of the blonde's emotional breakdown.

The once boy didn't reply, unconsciously blocking the fox out entirely as he -she?- tried to wrap his mind around what was happening to him.

Sighing Kurama growled again, ' _ **I have an inkling as to why the Shinigami turned you into a female, but I'll let you come to your own conclusion.'**_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, and furiously scratched the back of his head. ' _That's not fair, Kurama! How am I going to explain to the old man I'm a girl?'_

 _ **'Just say that your blond monkey father sealed away your gender to protect you, but the seal suddenly stopped. You're a little kid they'll believe whatever you tell them, especially since none of the mind walkers will be allowed to enter your memories because of me,**_ ' the chakra beast said with a roll of his crimson eyes, already exasperated with the whole situation.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, hair he now realized was much softer and fell down his shoulders in a elegant golden cascade; no resemblance to the spiky mess it had once been, besides the shade of blonde. Damn, he really was a girl.

A heavy, resigned sigh escaped him, or rather her.

 _'I guess so, but I should tell the old man about the future. If he knows he'll be able to help me fix all of this!'_

 **'** _ **I don't think that's such a good idea, brat.**_ **'**

 _'Why not!?'_ Naruto practically exploded, his nerves frazzled beyond belief.

 **'** _ **No one will believe that you're from the future. They'll sooner turn you over to the mindwalkers, consequences be damned, than believe you.'**_

Naruto reluctantly conceded to the fox's point. He should have guessed that, he supposed. Nothing was ever so easy for him.

The young blonde chose to not respond as he looked around once again. Not recognizing where he was, he asked Kurama.

 _ **'We're just outside the Village Gate. You had done another one of your pranks that led to you going outside the wall to escape your pursuers. You should head to the Hokage and inform him. The sooner your sudden change in gender is acknowledged, the sooner we can start our plans,**_ **'** the orange furred fox responded.

 _'What plans?'_ A frown marred Naruto's whiskered face.

 _ **'Plans to stop the future from happening as it once did.**_ **'**

Naruto couldn't quite help the small grin that tilted his feminine lips as he staggered to his feet, tugging absently at the childhood clothing that hung off his thin frame.

He hadn't felt happy in a long time, and it had been even longer since he had shown it openly, but this was it.

This could be everything he had ever wanted, and the best part was that his younger self could grow up, ascend the ranks, and become Hokage without half as much suffering as he had gone through.

This time, Uzumaki Naruto would have his friends around him, supporting him, and there would be no war to take away the millions of lives that had been lost in that other timeline.

He would not fail this time! Even if he was a girl...

* * *

"So what happened?" The elder Hokage asked again wearily, a headache beginning to build in his temple.

The small blonde sitting before him sighed as she repeated what she had just said.

"I told you, after I finished pranking Mr. Kawashiro in the market, I ran off to the forest just outside the gate. I was going to hide out until the others stopped chasing me. While I was waiting, I thought it would be a good idea to practice working on my clone jutsu."

Naruto informed the elder man, retelling the story that Kurama and she had come up with. She just hoped that the old man would buy it without being too suspicious, so she continued with her fabricated tale.

"Well after a little while, I started to feel real tired, but I wasn't going to give up until I could make one good clone. I concentrated so hard that my chakra went from its normal bluish color to a really dark red one."

"Red?"

Now the Hokage was really starting to worry. Red chakra never resulted in anything good. Just recalling the malevolent crimson chakra from ten years ago brought shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, I felt so powerful, like I could anything!" Naruto exclaimed with child-like exuberance.

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at the declaration. "I see... what happened next?"

Naruto scratched the back of her head while gathering her thoughts. "Well, you see... that's where it gets a little weird." the young girl continued to say, "My body felt really hot all of a sudden and then I passed out. When I woke up, I was like this. Totally freaked me out, old man!"

A wary chuckle passed Hiruzen's aged lips as he imagined the child's reaction to the abrupt change in gender before his thoughts darkened.

Such changes to the body could only have a few explanations, but since Naruto was the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox most of those were narrowed down to the Bijuu which never fared well. He decided to remove any further doubt and check the seal himself before doing anything else.

The elder beckoned the girl closer. "Naruto, come here and lift up your shirt. I want to see your stomach."

Already knowing where this was heading, the blonde did as asked without any questions.

"Okay, now channel some of your chakra. Not the red one though, just your regular chakra," Hiruzen clarified, not wanting any chance of a seal mishap to alert his shinobi.

When the inked seal appeared at the influx of chakra in the center of her abdomen, the Sandaime breathed a sigh of relief.

 _'Well, the seal seems slightly changed, but it's stable and still working as it did before. I'll have to ask Jiraiya to come and have a look at it. Everything seems to point to the seal in this circumstance.'_

After telling her to lower her shirt back down, Hiruzen took the time to examine the blonde child's new feminine features and was pleasantly surprised to find that Naruto made a much cuter girl than he did a boy.

He pitied Iruka.

The poor Chuunin would have gray hair just stressing over the girl when she grew older. There was no doubt in the Sandaime's mind that this girl version of Naruto would grow up to be just as beautiful, if not more so than her mother, Kushina, had been. The poor man would be beating back the boy's with sticks and kunai's.

"You're handling this quite well, Naruto. Another person in your position would have started to have a panic attack," the Hokage commented as he realized the unusual calmness in the child.

Naruto grinned brightly as Kurama snickered internally thinking about the hour long breakdown the blond had when he first discovered the loss of Little Naruto.

"Yeah, well it kinda reminds me of my Sexy Jutsu. No big deal, I'll still be a great a Hokage whether I am a boy or a girl!"

Sarutobi smiled fondly at the boy-erm, girl, who was able to quickly bounce back from this whole ordeal.

After a long drawn out sigh, the Sandaime said, "I want you to have a check up with a medic. Just to make sure everything is okay and there will be no more surprises, alright?"

"Sure thing old man lead the way!"

* * *

The duo reached one of the many offices held within the hospital and entered without so much as a knock. The doctor, who was filling out a some paperwork behind his desk, saw his sudden visitors and immediately stood up before bowing in respect to his leader.

"Hokage-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The man then also noticed the little blonde peeking from behind the elder and gave a welcoming, friendly smile. "Oh, why hello there little miss. There's no need to be so shy. My name's Doctor Seiji. What may your name be?"

Feeling encouraged by the man's amiability, Naruto stepped out from behind Hiruzen, but didn't say a word. There was no need to after all.

The medic could then clearly see the whisker marks that adorned the little girl's face, and a shocked gasp escaped him.

"Na-Naruto? What- I mean...?" Seiji's warm brown eyes were wide as an owl's as he glanced in confusion between the grimacing Hokage and frowning child.

Taking pity of the poor man, Hiruzen addressed the stunned doctor.

"Good afternoon, Seiji. As you can tell, something strange happened to young Naruto here. I would like you to give her a thorough check up to make sure nothing else is amiss," he added the last part with extra emphasis, indicating that this was possibly a matter concerning the Bijuu.

Seiji quirked an eyebrow at the underlying tone of the Sandaime, but nodded anyway. He then turned his attention to the fidgeting blonde and asked her to take a seat on the bed on the opposite of the room. Naruto easily complied with a small smile.

"Now Naruto, please tell me everything leading up to and after this change happened."

So the young Jinchuuriki did as such. She trusted the old man to ask someone of his utmost confidence to help with this situation. He hadn't let her down yet, after all.

After the explanation of her sudden womanhood, Seiji asked Naruto to lay down before proceeding to make a few hand seals, which resulted in his hands being covered in a familiar sheen of green medical chakra that Naruto was all too accustomed to. His hands hovered over her body, taking a tad longer on her stomach, before resuming in his examination.

Several minutes later, Seiji was done and carefully noted all of his findings on a piece of paper attached to his clipboard. This continued for a couple more minutes before Hiruzen was finally frustrated with the lack of information.

"So, Seiji, is there anything else to take note of with our young friend here?" He asked while placing a calming hand on top of the little blonde's head.

A gesture Naruto greatly appreciated, seeing as she hadn't seen the elder Hokage in over four years based on her previous timeline. She was proud of the fact she hadn't become a sobbing mess when she first saw him sitting on his desk, complaining the day away about his paperwork.

"Hmm... Well there is nothing wrong exactly with Naruto, Hokage-sama. In fact, she's very healthy," Seiji answered while absentmindedly putting the tip of his pen in his mouth, a habit he had developed when he got too deep in thought.

"So, there is nothing bad regarding this change?" Hiruzen reiterated again, making sure the man knew to what he was referring too.

"No, actually while I was examining Naruto, it seemed that the chakra was reacting more harmoniously than before. It has actually increased the output of her chakra coils, increasing her chakra reserves. They're almost at a Kage level, which at her current age should be physically impossible!" The doctor informed the village leader with clear awe in his tone.

This stunned Hiruzen. Naruto had already chakra reserves normally displayed in Kages!

"Please elaborate further," the elder demanded, but seeing the hesitant look Seiji shot the wide eyed child, he understood the implication, "Naruto, would you please wait outside in the hall for me?"

"Um- Okay, sure thing."

The young Jinchuuriki hid a frown at being kept apart from such an important conversation as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, but she remembered she had skills and knowledge from a timeline years away. Enhancing her hearing with some chakra would be a piece of cake.

Once Naruto had closed the door firmly, Hiruzen leveled a serious gaze at the medic.

Understanding the unspoken command, Seiji began to speak about his findings, "From the diagnostics I performed, Naruto's body didn't show any signs of distress or foreign chakra besides that of the Bijuu."

"What does this mean exactly?"

"In plain words, as a medic, I didn't find any signs that pointed that at some point in time, Naruto was anything, but a girl. He, or she, has every female organ working perfectly fine. Her hormone levels were just where they need to be in a female in accordance to her current age. If I hadn't known Naruto was boy before hand, I would swear that you had brought me his female twin. I've never seen anything like this."

Seiji's eyes flashed momentarily as he said the final thing he discovered.

"And whatever caused this change, it's permanent."

The Hokage harshly swallowed this information, before bringing up another point with the doctor.

"I know you're well versed on my predecessors seal, so was there anything different about it?"

The doctor nodded. "Actually yes, but from the notes Jiraiya-sama left me with after I was assigned as Naruto's personal doctor, the seal is functioning as it normally does. The Kyuubi is safely contained

Seiji paused as if thinking over something before continuing to say, "I have one theory in regards to this whole situation, but I'd rather hear your opinion on the matter."

Hiruzen inclined his head politely at the man. "Please, speak your mind."

"Well, it appears that this was the first time Naruto ever channeled the Kyuubi's chakra. This may be a bit farfetched, but Yondaime-sama may have sealed away the child's true gender as a means to protect her. The usage of the fox's chakra could have broken the seal placed on the child, reverting Naruto back to her original gender."

On the other side of the door, Naruto was listening in to the two adults and sighed in relief at the sudden turn the conversation had taken. _Knowing, the old man and Doc Seiji, they'll probably believe Seiji's theory once pervy sage confirms the change in the seal._

Naruto snorted in amusement _'I still can't believe the old man believed me.'_

 _ **'It was the change in the original seal that probably abated whatever suspicion he might have had. It's both a blessing and curse that I'm sealed within you. If you do anything strange, they're more likely to pass it off as some sort of interference from me than your own actions.'**_

 _'True.'_ The blonde laughed softly aloud. She glanced around the hall, relieved to find it was empty. It wouldn't do for people to think she was insane standing there by herself laughing in the middle of an vacant hall.

Just as she was about to turn her attention back to the conversation inside the room, she caught sight of a large mirror hanging on the adjacent wall. _I wonder what I look like..._

Not one to let her curiosities remain unanswered, she approached it and was surprised to see the figure staring back at her.

It was shocking, to behold her new body and face. Naruto could not help being amazed at how her features changed every time she made different facial expression.

Though it was her own face, she could tell that she was the prettiest little girl she'd ever seen.

 _ **'Don't flatter yourself, brat. You're still an ugly monkey in my eyes.'**_ Kurama scoffed.

Naruto was about to retort with an insult of her own when she heard the Hokage speak again.

"Yes, that is a very sound theory. Truthfully after hearing all this, I'm starting to believe that Minato may have done just that. It sounds like something he would do." Hiruzen mumbled the last part before squaring his shoulders and spoke more seriously.

"I thank you for your time Seiji. I trust that you will keep all of this confidential, and I want whatever notes you have on this delivered to me. It's not that I don't trust you, but if this information reaches the wrong hands, it could quickly become a problem."

Seiji nodded and started to organize all the paperwork. "I understand Hokage-sama. I will have everything safely sealed away and in your hands as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Seiji."

"Likewise, Hokage-sama."

Closing the doctors door, Hiruzen let out sigh. He had been doing that a lot today, he noted with bemusement.

His brown orbs settled on the blonde girl standing across the hall watching him with blue eyes likened to an ocean.

A small smile made its way across his lips as he started to walk away toward the Tower. "Come, Naruto. There is much to do."

Quickly falling into step with him, she asked with a slight tilt of her head. "What do we have to do old man?"

Hiruzen continued the short trek to the Hokage Tower in silence, pondering over the question.

When he reached the doors that lead to his office he turned toward the girl that had remained silent on the walk and said, "It seems that this change of yours is permanent. While I was okay with you living alone as a boy, now as a girl you face more dangers and I can't with a clear conscious leave you alone as you are now."

Settling in on a chair in front of the elder man's desk, Naruto frowned at the statement. "What are you saying old man?"

"I want you to live with someone of your trust. Whoever you believe will be able to understand your change and still treat you no different."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So like Iruka-sensei?"

The elder Sarutobi shook his head before saying sternly, "Ideally that would be who I would approve of, but as a young girl living with an unmarried man it will cause problems."

Grasping what the man was saying, Naruto had to agree. She figured it would be a little awkward if she lived with Iruka. "Ah, right. So who then?"

"What about any of your classmates you trust? Preferably those with parents as shinobi."

Naruto closed her eyes in thought, going over all her old friends and how their relationships were at this point in time.

There was only one person that came to mind that fit those requirements.

Shikamaru.

They may not have been the closest of friends as kids, but over time they grew closer. There was no one she trusted more than the lazy Nara. It helped that even as a kid he always had the same mentality and outlook his older self had. That guy never changed.

After getting Kurama's approval on the choice, Naruto opened her eyes and said, "Okay, how about Shikamaru Nara?"

Hiruzen thought over all he knew of the young Nara heir and couldn't find any fault with the choice. Besides the boy had a very interesting mother that would do wonders for Naruto now that he was a girl.

Giving a sharp nod, the Sandaime agreed. "Yes, he will do. Cat!"

A white masked figure appeared suddenly in the room at the command. "Hokage-sama."

"Bring me Shikaku Nara, his wife and his son."

"Yes, sir." With a rush of wind and leaves, the ANBU was nowhere in sight.

With the masked operative gone, Naruto voiced another concern of hers after hearing the condition the Hokage was putting on her. "So I'll be living with Shikamaru now? What about the academy?"

Bracing himself for the coming argument, Hiruzen stated with trepidation, "Now, I know how much you like going to the academy with your friends, but right now I think it would be best that you don't attend classes."

"What! Does that mean I won't get to be a ninja? But I have to become Hokage!" Naruto raged, appalled at the man.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is that while you won't go to the classes, Iruka or Shikamaru will bring to you the assignments and deliver them to your teachers. I will personally find you a tutor to teach you the shinobi arts such as Taijutsu or Ninjutsu that can't be taught solely in books or scrolls. Does that sound alright to you?"

At that she relented. "Well I guess... But what about the final exam?"

Hiruzen sighed in relief at the girls compliance."On that day, I will allow you to attend the class in person, but until then I don't want you to be out and about in the village."

The girls face fell with concern. "Will it really be that dangerous for me, Old Man?" Naruto said with wide eyes.

Hiruzen grimaced at the fearful look in the little girl's deep oceanic eyes. "I'm afraid so, my dear. Only as a shinobi under my command can I take certain measures that will enable you to move freely within the village. Until then, please keep a low profile."

"I understand. Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Think nothing of it, it's my duty as Konoha's Fire Shadow to protect and encourage the growth of all its leaves and saplings." The man smiled kindly at the girl, relieved to see she was so understanding of the situation.

A knock sounded on the door, and three very baffled Nara's shuffled through the entryway, curious to know why their leader had called them.

"Ah, Shikaku, Yoshino and young Shikamaru, please come in."

The three bowed respectfully, "Hokage-sama".

"Now this may seem very sudden, but I have something to request of you..."

* * *

"So you're really a girl?" Shikamaru ventured to say as he and his parents took a certain blonde home with them.

"Yup!"

The Nara heir sighed at the cheery reply. "Man, what a drag... once everyone finds out about this it'll be so dramatic and bothersome."

Naruto laughed brightly at the expected response from the boy. "Oh, cheer up Shikamaru. Besides I can't go into the village until I take the Genin exam, so you got like three years of peace and quiet until then."

The dark haired boy raised a brow at the information, "How come?"

"The old man said it would be too dangerous for me to go into the village as a girl, whereas when I was disguised as a boy I avoided _certain attention_ apparently."

Shikamaru frowned at what that 'certain attention' implied. Very troublesome.

Glancing over at the smiling blonde bouncing alongside him, the young Nara heir knew that his days of peace and tranquility had ended the second his parents agreed to shelter Naruto in their home.

He had seen the excited gleam his mother had at the request, and all but jumped at the opportunity to have another girl in the household. Probably to have her boundless energy combat the lackadaisical attitude of her husband and son.

 _Man, what a drag..._ Shikamaru sighed. An action copied by his father as the pair of Nara men watched in growing misery as their matriarch practically drag the little blonde girl, who now lived with them, toward their clan compound.

Life as they had once known it had changed.

Troublesome indeed.

* * *

 **This idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it down!**

 **I know I shouldn't start another story... but I can't help myself!**

 **I will not abandon any of my Naruto stories, regardless of how long it takes me to update! I shall finish them!**

 **Please be patient with me and my updates!**

 **Well, now that I got that out of the way...**

 **A few things I should mention of the bat!**

 **In this world, Kakashi's 23 instead of 26. I made the graduation age 13, so the age difference between them is only ten years. Which in my opinion is easier to work with than a thirteen year age difference.**

 **If there are any questions, please PM. I don't normally respond to review questions unless it's through a message.**

 **Well, until next time dear reader. Don't forget to review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II- Nubes Pigri**

 _"Rest is not idleness, and to lie sometimes on the grass under trees on a summer's day, listening to the murmur of the water, or watching the clouds float across the sky, is by no means a waste of time."_

― John Lubbock

* * *

 _ ***One Month Later***_

The shyest of bright sun-rays peeked through dark, forest green curtains, the warm beams of light trying to arouse the slumbering figure wrapped in grey bed sheets. As the light crept across wooden flooring and blankets, it playfully swatted at the nose of the figure, a fair hand tried to push it away. He didn't need the light nor did he wish for it.

"Troublesome..." He mumbled, snuggling deeper into the covers where he laid. A few more minutes pass, before the inevitable occurred.

His bedroom door swung open with a thunderous bang. He quickly turned his back and hid under the sheets, yet it was all for not.

"Shikamaru! Rise and shine, sleepyhead! We got a full morning of training to do before you go to the academy!" A voice he deemed unnaturally chipper for so early in the morning rang out loud and clear in his medium-sized room.

There was no getting more sleep it seemed.

He rolled back over to face the grinning blonde standing way too energetically in his room. Not bothering to even rise up to sit, he laid there with the most unimpressed face he could muster in his half-awaken form.

"Naruto, it's six-thirty in the morning. I don't have to be at the academy until nine. Why couldn't you have woken me up at seven-thirty?" His voice sounded so lethargic and he could feel his eyelids droop from the weight of sleep.

The whiskered girl pouted at the unamused response. "Breakfast is at eight and we can't even get a good morning warm-up in only thirty minutes Shika! You know this!"

A heavy sigh escaped the boy who dragged himself into a sitting position. He ruefully looked at his alarm clock, and the glaring red numbers staring back at him. It was too early to be up.

He shot the blonde who had dared to force his precious sleep away the meanest, darkest look he could manage. It worked, seeing as how she withered under his gaze.

"If it wasn't so troublesome to get up and throw something at you, I would." He stated dryly, closing his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them again, he sweated seeing the depressed, teary eye look in the blonde's cerulean orbs.

If she so much as shed a single tear, his mother would kill him.

"...I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Her pounding footsteps faded quickly away as she shouted, "Auntie Yoshino, It's a miracle! Shika's actually gonna train with me! I told you I could get him to!"

The corresponding words made him sigh and slump his shoulders in defeat.

"I knew you could do it, Naru-chan! Ramen for lunch today as a reward! If you can my lazy husband up too, I'll let you have ramen for dinner tonight!"

"Awesome! Best day ever! I'll do it, dattebayo!"

It got silent after the joyous shout. Then he heard the all too familiar annoyed grumbles of his father, alerting him to the man's awakening.

 _At least I'm not the only one suffering... This is such a drag..._

* * *

 **This is just a short chapter into the common life of Shikamaru and Naruto, seeing as how the next chapter will be a three year time skip!**

 **The next chapter is much longer, I promise!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Primo Diversa**

 **" _It was the damnedest thing, life. Once you decide exactly how things are going to go, something or someone comes along and messes it all up."_**

 **― Jenny Trout**

* * *

Patience.

A quality he contained in spades.

His blonde, hyperactive partner not so much.

Eons upon the earth and Kurama can easily say he has never met another creature with such a short attention span than that of his jailer, but he remembers, reluctantly, that she is still young by human standards. He hopes that age and time will bring temperance and encourage the wisdom he seldom saw appear in her.

He had been given the chance to see his container age this time around, he'll be damned if this second chance at life was forsaken.

Kurama snorted ruefully. He knows he has grown quite a soft spot for the moronic girl, and if his siblings heard his thoughts, they would die of laughter.

In his long life, Kurama cared little, if at all, for the affairs of humans. If they sought his power, he would eat them. Or if they happened to hold him prisoner and leech off his power, he'd wait for their inevitable deaths and wreak havoc upon their descendants, leaving their legacies nothing more than ashes on the seared earth.

Naruto, however, is a different matter all together.

His begrudging respect for her, and their eventual friendship, is what gave the girl leeway in taking liberties with him—from prodding him to help her with training, to long discussions-arguments- about future strategies, questioning him about his siblings, to annoying him generally to no end. If any other mortal had dared to treat him as such and seek his wisdom as Naruto's has, they would have known certain death.

And with the arrival of Naruto's soul from the future, the connection between them—the seal—had changed, strengthening Kurama's awareness of the outside world. Where once it took Naruto entering a murderous rage for him to see the light of day, now the Bijuu had the choice of becoming one with girl's senses, seeing and hearing what his container perceived.

And it did not take a fool to realize that Naruto's newly founded opportunity in life had left her much happier than she was in her past life time.

Sure their purpose in returning to the past was to save those who perished in a world wide war, destroy a mad man with delusions of peace mercilessly, and ultimately alter the fate of the elemental countries history.

Yet, now all they could do was wait for the time to approach and grow stronger in the meantime.

Patience, he had.

Naruto... not so much...

* * *

 _ *****Three years later...*****_

Uzumaki Naruto.

She was definitely one of a kind. An enigma, spunky, and a pain in the ass all wrapped into one.

But she had secrets. Too many secrets for his liking.

Nara Shikamaru rued the day that the little blonde broke the seal that protected her for the first ten years of her life. This whole ordeal wouldn't have come to pass if she hadn't. Now he was going to have to deal with way too much drama way too soon once she knew the truth.

"Hey, Shika how do I look?" The blonde in question asked as she twirled around in her new kimono. A gift from the Hokage that she had to wear, much to the girl's annoyance.

The young Nara heir sighed for the umpteenth time, taking in the beautiful white kimono decorated with shimmering pearls, made perfectly to fit her. Diamonds and glistening sapphire jewels decorated the sash that held the kimono wrapped tightly around her body, giving an allure to the feminine figure hidden underneath the fabric.

"You look fine. Just go already before the Hokage sends ANBU after you." He itched to get her away.

"Oh, Shikamaru, be more polite! Just look at how beautiful Naru-chan is!" Yoshino cooed as she added the finishing touches to the young blonde's styled hair.

It was held up in an elegant golden bun with loose, slightly curled strands framing her tan face. The Nara matriarch had even gone so far as to added gold dust makeup on her eyelids, accentuating the dark lined oceanic eyes of the girl.

She resembled a young stunning woman in her late teenage years rather than the young teen of thirteen she actually was.

"Why do you think the old man asked me to get all dressed up to meet someone? This is so weird."

The pineapple haired teen didn't respond and his mother pretended as if she hadn't heard a thing. He knew exactly why the elder Hokage had sent such an expensive kimono.

Yet, his father had forbidden him from saying anything to her after he had accidentally uncovering the news, information he was not suppose to know about until the deed was done.

Shikamaru sighed impatiently, "Don't worry about it and get going."

Huffing in annoyance at the lack of answers from her childhood friend, Naruto finally exited the Nara household. "Sheesh, alright. I'm heading out!"

When the door firmly shut behind her, Shikamaru let out a relieved sigh. "Finally peace and quiet. I pity the poor guy she's going to meet."

* * *

He woke up to the insistent pecking at his window and slowly turned his head towards the source of his irritation several feet away, but didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew what the knocking signified. He had a message from the Hokage.

Laying there for a few more minutes, not bothering to get up just yet as his body was still slowly awakening from the heavy sleep he had fallen into the previous night, after returning from his latest solo mission. He hadn't had one of those in a while since he retired from ANBU.

Rolling over and finally heaving himself up into a sitting position on his bed, his bi-colored eyes lazily watched the brown, feathered creature sitting on his windowsill, just staring at him. The noise had stopped at long last.

No doubt it had gotten tired of pecking at a window that refused to be opened by the owner, but at least it was still there.

Walking over to the window and opening it, Kakashi very carefully picked the little bird up and pulled it inside.

He settled down the feathered messenger when he started to rub his thumb along the top of its head. The silver haired male talked to it in a soft, soothing tone as he sat back down on his bed and pulled free the little paper attached to its leg, setting the bird back on the windowsill, where it wasted no time in quickly returning to its origins.

Unrolling the paper and scanning it, his sharp mind working fine, despite the lack of rest he'd had. It was a summons to see his leader, immediately, if the tone the words were written in were conveyed correctly. Something was definitely up.

"What happened to my week long vacation?", Kakashi muttered dryly as he lifted one hand to rub the remaining traces of his sleep away, pushing his silver locks back from his face.

With a final sigh of resignation, knowing he would get no more sleep, the silver haired man dressed quickly in his rarely used Jonin attire and headed to the Hokage tower. Normally, he would have taken his time in getting there, but something about that whole message unnerved him.

What had the elder Hokage meant by troubling circumstances beyond his power?

Either way he was about to find out soon.

* * *

Marriage.

He blinked and dropped his hands limply at his sides. The air seemed to have left his lungs at the word.

 _Marriage? What marriage? With who? Most importantly why?!_

Minutes passed in silent, neither one of the men in room willing to break it.

Sarutobi waited patiently, some distant part of him was amused to see the former ANBU standing stiff and unmoving in the middle of his office, and he wondered vaguely how long the young man could keep it up.

Eventually, with a frown hidden beneath his mask, Kakashi asked in a very serious voice, "Sir, why me?"

The elder Hokage sighed deeply before reaching for a folder on his desk and extending it toward the rigid shinobi.

"This will explain everything. Please read through all of it carefully."

And Kakashi did just that.

With each word, each sentence, each paragraph that his hungry, disbelieving eyes devoured, the young man knew there was no getting out of this. He was smart enough to put the pieces together, and the logical side of him agreed with rationality behind the elder's decision, but the broken, desolate man within him wanted to run away as far as possible.

Yet, his honor bound promise to his sensei reared its ugly head when he wanted to refuse what was being asked of him.

 _She needs me and sensei would have wanted me to protect his child as best I could._

If Minato and Kushina had survived, he and Naruto would have been raised together from the start... like family. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, the guilt was curling in his stomach.

Thirteen years had passed and not once had he even bothered to check up on the kid. Truthfully, he had been positive that his sensei's child had been a boy, yet here was the evidence that he hadn't even known the gender.

A coward. He was nothing, but lowly scum on the earth. She deserved far better than him.

He took another glance at the numerous photographs depicting a beautiful, smiling girl who was so obviously the offspring of his teacher- right down to the same shade of blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

Taking a closer look, he could see that she had her mother's eye-shape and facial structure. The most recent picture was of her current age. She was so... stunning. Absolutely beautiful.

If this, pure angelic creature was to be stuck with him, a tainted, blooded man, he was going to do his best to ensure her happiness and safety.

He nodded with resolution. "I understand. When will this be done?"

Hiruzen leveled a serious gaze at the young shinobi standing before him. "Right now."

"What?" The Hatake's sole visible eye widened in surprise. "

"There is no time to waste, Kakashi. You now know how perilous the situation is. She has to be married before she becomes a registered kunoichi. Which will be in a week if she passes the upcoming exam."

His frown deepening, Kakashi protested weakly, "I... I can't do it right now... This is all a little too abrupt don't you think?" He tried to pretend that he wasn't pleading in that moment. His newly found confidence slowly evaporating.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I am sorry for pulling the rug from under you with all this, but your last mission lasted longer than I had expected. I was going to tell you a week ago when you were suppose to have returned. It was my hope to give you time to acclimate to the situation."

Kakashi quickly regretted taking his time on that particular mission.

How was he suppose to know that there was a marriage agreement waiting for him back at the village? He just wanted to enjoy his latest solo mission, was that such a crime? Yes, that little escapade had backfired on him spectacularly.

"Ah... yeah. Do I have to do anything right now then?" Kakashi asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, shamefaced. Well, it was time to take it like a man.

Now getting an idea as to the reason why his former ANBU captain had taken an extra week to return from a B-ranked mission, Hiruzen, with a very unamused face, tossed a bag filled with clothing at the guilty looking man. "Change into this and try to make yourself more presentable. First impressions matter after all."

"Right." Kakashi replied back with a dry sarcastic note, that Hiruzen chose to ignore as he watched the young shinobi leave the room to go and dress himself.

* * *

Naruto knew something was off when she stepped into the Hokage's office, but called out cheerfully nonetheless, "Hey old man, you wanted to see me?"

Her bright smile faltered slightly when she recognized who was standing in front of the elders desk with his broad back facing her.

She could never mistake the painfully, familiar silver locks that defied gravity. Forcing a smile on her face, she trudged forward.

 _Why is Kakashi-sensei here?_

* * *

He froze up when the recognizable click of the door handle rang out behind him. It was only due to the years of being a seasoned shinobi that he was able to prevent the wince that had been on the verge to come out and maintain his composure at the noise. He bit back a whine and refused to let out the pleas for mercy that were on the tip of his tongue.

Kakashi wanted to run, hide... Hell, he wanted to die in some deep, dark hole whenever the door to the Hokage's office opened at long last, but who cares about how he felt, right?

Instead of being alone in the quiet solace of his apartment enjoying his favorite book, he was standing in a office waiting to get married to a girl that was much younger than himself. A girl that was his sensei's only child, of all people.

He could smell her the moment the door opened, her scent mixing with the air in the confined space of the office as she walked inside. She smelled like the wind and autumn leaves on a stormy night.

The best he could do was not outright stare after catching a glimpse of her when she entered the room. He knew she was a beauty from the photographs, yet he hadn't been prepared for seeing her in person.

She looked like a celestial bride.

A beautiful, golden haired young woman clothed in pure white. His damaged soul mostly certainly did not deserve to even gaze upon her.

Her fragrance alone made him dizzy with emotions.

Sometimes he really hated his enhanced senses. Curse his family genes...

* * *

The folder that had been in Kakashi's hands at one point had ended up being placed into the blonde girl's hands the instant she stepped into the room.

The tense silence that followed as the pair of men waited for her to finish reading was suffocating.

Finally managing to find her ability to speak again, Naruto asked with a surprisingly quiet, almost vulnerable voice, "Old man... is this for real?"

The grim frown he gave her only confirmed her fears. "I'm afraid so my dear."

"Is there no other way?" Her normally sun-kissed face was deathly pale.

She was starting to get desperate. Never in a hundred years would she have expected this sudden turn of events. Talk about being blindsided.

"No, this is the best solution. You need a protector. A strong protector, Naruto. One that we can trust will never betray you. There is no one more qualified for this position than Kakashi." Hiruzen gestured toward the man standing awkwardly on other side of the desk, who found the view outside the window very interesting.

Naruto's cerulean orbs flickered momentarily at the shinobi before focusing again on the elder. "Why him though? I get _you_ trust him and all, but why should I?" A fire lit her eyes. She wasn't going to go down without a fight!

She didn't see the flinch that the man hadn't been able to hold back at her sharp words.

Naruto knew why Kakashi wouldn't betray her, she just wanted the man whom she viewed as her own grandfather to finally admit to her the truth. It was time for all the dirty secrets the elder Hokage had kept from her to come to light regardless that she already knew.

Hiruzen sighed deeply before a sad look entered his brown eyes. "There is no other way around this... so Naruto, what I'm about to reveal to you is a heavily guarded secret in our village. Whatever I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The young blonde replied, for the first time respectfully to the man.

With another sigh, he began the tale. "Thirteen years ago, on the night of the Nine-Tails attack, the Yondaime Hokage was not able to defeat the beast without a making a sacrifice." Seeing he had the girl's attention, Hiruzen continued, "He sacrificed his life to seal away the beast into his own newborn child."

Now this was where the story got a little too painful.

Kakashi started to count the ceiling tiles instead of hearing the rest of the story. There were too many painful memories, too many regrets, to really consider when faced with this tale once again.

"That child is you, Naruto. You are the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The veteran Kage than began to tell her all he knew about who her parents were. Stories they all wished the pair of deceased shinobi could tell her themselves.

"Kakashi is the only remaining student of your father. His loyalty will be to you Naruto as his sensei's daughter. You can trust him with your life." Sarutobi finally finished saying, allowing her time to gather her thoughts.

Several minutes passed in silence as Naruto contemplated all the elder had revealed to her. None of it was new to her, but the feelings of loss and pain still stung. With Kurama's help, she was able to return her focus again to the matter at hand. Her impending marriage.

Taking in a deep breath, she spoke, "I see... But if I hold the Bijuu, why would the council want me to marry anyone? Especially if it's the last Uchiha! They should know that my mother's seal weakened during birth."

Relieved that the girl was staying focused instead of having a mental breakdown, he eagerly answered, "That my dear would be the fault of whoever turned over to the council classified information on your sealing and health records."

His interested peaked, the silver haired male turned toward the elder. "How did they get those records?" Kakashi said dangerously, speaking for the first time since Naruto stepped into the room. Now was the chance to put a name and face to the one who was causing him this heartache.

Hiruzen sighed, once again; feeling his worn body age even more years at the repeated action. "I've been trying to find that out myself. Yet, I know that both Doctor Seiji and I were the only ones who knew where those records were kept. I can only guess that someone has been keeping tabs on Naruto that I am unaware of."

He continued to say with a firm voice, "Back to why they want to marry you off, Naruto, Seiji discovered that unlike with your mother, who's seal weakened at childbirth, yours doesn't have that weakness. Your father's seal is remarkably strong and stable compared to hers. They also want you because within your veins flows the strong, resilient life force of an Uzumaki. On top of that, you carry an incredible amount of chakra, even with the Kyuubi. Any child born of your union with the Uchiha would be very powerful."

Naruto nodded as she listened as well to all that Kurama was telling her on the subject after Hiruzen had stopped talking. The fox's simplified explanation stunned her when she understood.

Her eyes were wide in awe.

"That's why I have to marry before I'm recognized as a legal adult. Once I'm a shinobi, I could be ordered by law to marry whomever the council chose, but since you are my legal guardian right now, you can marry me to whoever you wish instead without having to go through them. Sneaky." She finished saying with a foxy smirk.

Hiruzen smiled fondly at the spunky girl. "Yes, I'm glad to see that living with the Nara's has been a boon to your maturity and thinking, Naruto."

"You can't live with Shika and Shikaku without picking up a thing or two." A cheeky grin tugging at her lips.

"Will you accept?" The elder man asked, his smile disappearing as the severity of the situation overtook him.

Naruto sighed and mumbled glumly, "I don't have much of a choice, old man."

Guilt weighed down upon Hiruzen's soul at her words. He tried to withhold a wince as he responded, "Not really, but regardless, I would like your agreement."

Naruto stood silent as she contemplated her situation.

Marriage? Sure, she had thought about it, more so when she was Naruto the male. Someday she did want to get married and have a family, but she didn't think that it would happen so soon! And with her old sensei no less!

Well in a different time he was her sensei, but as she peeked a glance at him and she took in the dark ebony Kimono with silver obi and linings he was wearing, she couldn't help but blush as she realized that he looked very handsome, even with his mask on. His headband had even been put away and his silver hair fell over his gifted eye.

Really, it could have been worse, she could have ended up with the Teme of all people. Now that would have been a nightmare.

Yet, being married to someone who was her sensei was still going to take some getting used to.

Naruto heard a snort in her head. _**'Please, we both know that you still have that infernal crush on your teacher.'**_

 _'You know about that?!'_ It took all her she had to prevent her horrified shock from showing on her face.

 _ **'I'm literally in your mind, fool. Of course I would know.'**_ The blonde just knew that the orange fox was giving her a mocking look.

 _'Well, as a boy, Kakashi-sensei would never had seen me in that way, but as a girl I might just have a shot with him. Though... I don't want to tie him down to me just so I don't get turned into a broodmare. It wouldn't be fair to him.'_ She contemplated with unspoken sadness.

 _ **'Be selfish for once brat. Your sensei never showed any romantic interest in anyone in the future, so it's not as if you're separating him from someone.'**_

She had to agree with the fox on that. _'I guess so. I could make him happy... right?'_

 _ **'What do I know about that idiot? Take the chance given to you already, and stop bugging me with all these pessimistic thoughts.'**_

With a sigh, Naruto agreed to bow to Kurama's logic, allowing herself to be a little selfish, thus sealing her fate and the silver haired Hatake's for the rest of their natural lives.

* * *

"You are now officially married before the courts of Fire Country. Kakashi, I give you the option to find a house for yourselves, or I can have the estate Minato was given once he became Hokage fixed up and livable in about a week. It is your choice," Hiruzen finished saying as he sealed away the official papers, marriage certificate included. Which was going to immediately sent to the village archives to be stored away, and all official records updated to reflect the change in the status of the two individuals he had just married in secret.

The Hatake shrugged his shoulders. "I am fine with whatever Naruto wishes."

 _Typical Kakashi-sensei. Leaving all the responsibility on my shoulders. Jerk._

Sighing deeply, the newlywed blonde thought over her options. "Well, I'm okay with waiting a week. Plus, I would like to live in my parents old home."

"Actually, the estate was never used by Minato or Kushina. They lived in an apartment they owned. The property was a gift from the village, but the two never had a use for it." The elder stated absentmindedly as he gathered the paperwork.

Seeing Naruto's crestfallen expression, Hiruzen quickly added with a reassuring smile, "However, I have some of their old belongings sealed up and I will give them to you when I take you to see the property once everything is in order."

The young blonde shot the elder a grateful smile. "Thanks, old man."

"So, now what?" Kakashi said, voicing aloud Naruto's own thoughts.

Sarutobi's face lit up, seeing the pair being so understanding. "Since the estate won't be ready till about a week from now, return to your current homes. I know your graduation exam is coming up, Naruto. You should focus on that in the meantime."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright. I'll see you in a week, old man", before shyly glancing up towards the silver haired man standing beside her and bid him farewell as well. "I'll see you later, Kakashi."

He turned to her and fought back a flinch when he saw she was looking up at him with those big, wide, painfully _familiar_ orbs. Forcing his visible eye to curl up in a motion of smiling, he said "Likewise, Naruto." With those departing words, he was gone in a twist of white smoke.

* * *

Travelling through the village in a henge, Naruto arrived back at her home with the Nara family in a daze.

Married...

She was married... to Kakashi...

"So who'd you have to marry?" The familiar lazy drawl broke through her stunned stupor.

When the words he spoke registered, a scowl creased her brow, eyes narrowing in accusation.

"You knew?"

"I found out on my own. I wasn't allow to tell you until after it had happened." Shikamaru quickly defended himself.

"Figures," Naruto grumbled before continuing, "He's a Jonin. I don't know if you know him, but his name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Hmm... Hatake? Isn't that one of those old shinobi clans?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. He's the only Hatake I've ever heard of."

"Did the Hokage tell you the reasons why you had to get married?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Yes, and I suppose you want me to tell you?"

Shikamaru responded with an indifferent shrug. "Only if you want. I'll figure it out eventually."

The blonde smirked, bemused by his words. "I don't doubt it with how smart you are Shika, but I'll tell you. I got to tell someone at least or else I'll go crazy."

* * *

After leaving the Hokage tower, Kakashi high-tailed it to his apartment. He needed alcohol, and a hell of a lot of it.

Several shots of sake in and the silver haired man knew he needed to talk to someone.

With a bite to his thumb, he summoned his life-long friend.

"Yo, Kakashi! Wha- Whoa... what's the matter with you?" A small brown pug wearing a blue vest and headband called out with worry after seeing the distressed state his master was in.

"Pakkun... I got married."

The small pug's eyes widen as large as moons. "What?! Married?! When?!"

The silver haired Jonin shrugged. "About an hour ago."

"Don't tell me you got some chick pregnant and an angry parent made you take responsibility? I knew those one-night stands of yours would be your downfall."

Kakashi's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion. "No, I kinda wish it was though. At least I wouldn't be hating myself as much as I do right now."

Pakkun blinked, baffled by the man's current emotional state. "Okay talk to me. You're in really bad shape, boss."

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi told his furry friend of his sudden marriage to his deceased mentor's, Jinchuuriki daughter.

* * *

The pair of Genin hopefuls had retreated to the solace of the nearby forest. They laid on the grassy clearing watching as weightless clouds drifted aimlessly by.

"How troublesome. To save you from being forced into a marriage with one guy, they put you with another one." From her position, the blonde couldn't see the troubled frown on the boy's face.

Naruto snorted. "Tell me about it."

"So you're moving out in a week?"

The blonde nodded even though the Nara couldn't see it. "Yeah. I'm kinda excited to see the place my parents would have lived in, even if they never did." Naruto's lips curled into a small smile at the thought.

"I still can't believe I hadn't realized the obvious connection between the Yondaime and you. You guys look very alike." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

One of Naruto's brows rose in disbelief at his words. "That's what's upsetting you? Not the massive chakra beast who destroyed half the village being sealed inside of me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was bound to happen to you at one point or another. It isn't as if there is anyone else able to contain it, considering your mother was the previous holder."

Once again, Shikamaru's intelligence and wisdom stunned her. A bright smile lifted Naruto's pink lips. "As always you are the brightest of us all, Shikamaru. Besides, if the ninja who served under my father didn't notice our resemblance, I can't say I expected you to."

An amused snort escaped the boy. "Good point."

A comforting silence fell between them as they continued to watch the clouds.

"Shika... Things aren't going to be like they use to, are they?" Naruto whispered softly, her eyes taking a distant look.

The Nara sighed as his half-lidded gaze watched the drifting clouds. "No, Naruto, they aren't."

"That's what I thought." She closed her eyes and retreated into herself. There was only so much she could take in a day.

"Troublesome..."

* * *

"Well damn, Kakashi..."

The Jonin sighed. "I know."

A heavy silence filled the room until Pakkun asked with a leering look, "Is she good-looking at least?"

Kakashi shot the pug a dry look.

"Why are you the one I confide in again?"

The dog puffed his chest out and said, "Cause I'm your best friend after all!"

"Sure, that's it..." The silver haired man mumbled sarcastically.

Pakkun huffed in annoyance. "You still didn't answer my question boss."

Indulging his ninken, Kakashi recalled his wife's appearance. When he remembered her clothed in her jewel white kimono a faint blush stained his masked cheeks. The fabric of the kimono had teased at the very feminine body hidden beneath.

Her hair was as if spun of gold, while her eyes were deep, glistening pools of cerulean water, and her skin had been kissed radiantly by the sun.

In a quiet, soft tone, Kakashi finally replied with glazed eyes, "Yeah, she's truly beautiful."

The silver haired man never saw the wolfish smirk appear on the pug's snout at the answer.

"Well then, boss, you'll be just fine." With those departing words, the ninken poofed out of the realm, leaving behind a very baffled shinobi.

* * *

 **Well, that's one more chapter done!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Signatum**

 _ **"There are as many worlds as there are kinds of days, and as an opal changes its colors and its fire to match the nature of a day, so do I."**_

 _ **― John Steinbeck**_

* * *

 _ ***One Week Later...**_

Naruto looked up at the ebony, star filled sky from the top of the Hokage Monument. It was the night before the graduation test.

A light breeze blew across her golden tanned skin and her whisker mark adorn cheeks. She closed her eyes, breathing in the night air with a small smile dancing across her lips.

In those rare moments of quiet, she couldn't help but think back on how much her life had changed since coming back in time and turning into a girl.

Her cerulean orbs fell down on her small feminine hands that held her up, sat on top of her father's stone head as she was. It never stopped amazing her at how soft they were. No matter how hard she trained, or worked, her hands held no calluses. Her skin was always smooth and soft all over. A total difference to the rough hands she had before as a boy.

"Being a girl sure is nice. I have really smooth skin," she softly murmured out loud as she held up a petite hand in front of her face.

It had taken some getting used to, but accepting the fact she was female hadn't been as difficult as it could have been. If she had been without Shikamaru, who had been so understanding, been without the older Naras, who'd helped her come to terms with the sudden change, she'd have been undoubtedly lost. Her grouchy fox of a partner had been a big help too.

Another hour of stargazing and the blonde decided to call it a night. She hurried back to her home with the Naras. She had to get a good night's rest after all, if she wanted to kick ass at the exam.

* * *

The next morning came much quicker than Naruto expected it to. She was a whirling mess of gold and orange as she flew around the Nara household getting everything ready for her exam. An exam she had no intention of failing.

She stood in front of her dresser mirror looking over her outfit for one last time with a determined smirk. She wanted to show she was serious and mature enough to handle being a kunoichi of Konoha while still being her usual knuckle-headed self.

The dark fabric of the shirt she was wearing caught her eye and made her smirk widen a little bigger.

Finding a black jacket with orange like the one Jiraiya had gave her had proved to be much harder than she'd expected it would be. So she had settled with an orange kimono top that flared slightly at the bottom, and had the Uzumaki swirl in red on the right sleeve, with a slightly longer fishnet shirt underneath. It was tied off snugly with a black obi around her waist, showing her hourglass figure.

She chose to match it with a mid-thigh, tight black shorts, with an inch or two longer short wire mesh leggings underneath that, and black open-toed shinobi boots. This outfit was definitely much more form fitting than her old male one. It gracefully accentuated all her developing curves.

She was downright attractive, in her own opinion.

Seeing her reflection in the mirror, the memories of the training she had undergone for this exact day came rushing back.

She had started with the basics first, much to her chagrin. The Hokage had made good on his word about getting a her a tutor. Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, had been the chosen one, much to the man's annoyance. She definitely knew where her pineapple haired friend got his lazy attitude from.

He 'taught' her tree walking, then water walking, Naruto knew her level of control was naturally worse than most people. It just came with being a Jinchuriki unfortunately, so she happily did as he said. He trained her in that until her chakra control had vastly improved compared to her previous pre-genin self.

She couldn't practice the Rasengan or any of her past jutsus as it one would draw too much attention. To her relief, Shikaku had seen her trouble's with the regular Clone Jutsu and got permission from the Hokage to teach her the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead. It was such a beautiful feeling having one of her signature jutsus back. She needed all the help she could get.

With her favorite jutsu back in her possession, Naruto took up the task of learning Fuinjutsu. She had become interested in seals after learning that both her parents had a hand in the seal she wore on her stomach. Naruto hadn't had a means of learning Fuinjutsu before, what with the Akatsuki, Pein, rebuilding of Konoha, and the war against Madara and Obito in the previous time-stream.

Now, she had both the time and the resources to actually study the subject.

She quickly learned that she excelled at the art. Normally she had a hard time memorizing things she read, but when learning the intricate designs and powerful mechanisms she took to it like a fish to water.

When she hadn't been doing that, she was catching up on all the academy work that Iruka delivered to her himself or via Shikamaru. A giggle escaped her lips when she recalled the scarred Chunin's reaction to learning of her gender change. The poor man had fainted from the shock.

She worked hard these past three years to get back her lost strength. However, she wouldn't stop there. No, she would go beyond the strength she had in the future. Naruto still wanted to be Hokage someday, but not as obsessed with the idea as once before. There were more important matters to solve first before her dream to be Hokage.

She just wanted to be strong enough to protect her family, her precious people. Whether as Hokage or not, she didn't care anymore. She just didn't want the future to conclude as it did four years from now.

She was confident in being able to achieve the peace her perverted sensei and Nagato had dreamed of.

Looking down at her dresser, she saw the delicate silver ring resting on the dark wooden top. The band that united her and Kakashi. A small fond smile graced her lips at the thought.

She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the union with her past sensei or future sensei, since she knew without a doubt that the Hokage would put her on Team Seven. While on that train of thought, she remembered she had a meeting with her 'husband' and the old man to go see her new home shortly after her test.

The lazy yell from downstairs startled her from her musings. She quickly strung the ring on a metal chain, before carefully putting it on and hiding it underneath her top.

Steeling herself for the coming events of the day, Naruto headed out the door to join a yawning Shikamaru while a million plans coursed through her mind.

The future wouldn't be the same as before, because she had and would change it all.

* * *

The walk to the Academy had been led in companionable silence. Shikamaru didn't bother to comment on why the blonde was wearing a henge over her features as they traveled through the village; knowing it was just another aspect of the mystery surrounding the girl he would have to unravel.

The pair stopped at the entrance of the classroom. They could hear the rowdy teenagers from behind the wooden door. In the three years she had been in the past, Naruto never felt such unease as she did in that moment.

This would be the first time she faced any of her old friends, beside Shikamaru, as a girl. She feared how they would react to her new self. Would they be as understanding as the Nara, or would they reject her for supposedly lying about her gender?

All those unknowns and possibilities weighed down her heart.

Almost as if reading her mind, Shikamaru gently put his hand on her shoulder.

With a reassuring smile he stated, "Hey, don't get all work up over nothing, it's such a drag. They'll be surprised for sure, but they'll come around. After all, you're still Naruto."

The Nara would never know how much those words meant to the time-travelling Jinchuuriki.

"Right. Thanks, I needed to hear that." Naruto gave him a bright watery smile.

"Now let's go. Better get this over with before the test starts." With those final words, Shikamaru opened the door.

A few glanced at the entrance for the new arrival, but quickly went back to what they had previously been doing when the familiar sight of the pineapple haired boy stepped into the room. However, a select few noticed the hidden presence behind the Nara and waited with curiosity to see who would appear after him.

Shikamaru took a couple steps inside and then moved to the side to make room for the fidgeting girl behind him.

"Come on in." The raven haired boy called out catching the remaining classes attention.

Light footsteps could be heard as a the new presence made itself known.

Naruto felt a drop of sweat develop on the back of her neck as everybody turned to look at her, all was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

She scanned the room, a wave of nostalgia coming over her as she saw the younger versions of all her old comrades. There was still so much life in their eyes compared to how dead inside they had all become as the war continued on, as the lives of their loved ones were lost, until they had perished as well.

Her cerulean eyes locked on immediately to the stoic raven head sitting next to the windows. As if sensing someone was looking at him, the boy turned and locked eyes with the frozen blonde.

 _Sasuke..._

Seeing him there in that familiar setting, she was reminded of the boy he had once been before everything went to hell. He was the first catalyst to the end.

As if burned by his gaze, she quickly averted her eyes and instead turned toward the silent crowd of teenagers.

She stood there with her hand on wooden handle for a couple of seconds, staring back at everybody, just as silent. Then, ever so slowly, she slid the door shut softly behind her.

Once the latch clicked into place it was as if an alarm had gone off.

"Whoa, Shikamaru! Who's the total babe with ya?" A rough voice spoke loudly.

 _Kiba... of course it had to be the mutt..._ The blonde thought sourly at the boy's brashness, pushing any thoughts of the Uchiha in the room far away from her mind. She had a test to ace.

The Nara snorted bemused. "I'm surprised you don't recognize her Kiba. After all, the two of you did skip class together pretty often back in the day."

Kiba blushed brightly when the mystery girl tilted her head a little and smiled mirthfully at him, "What's this? You forget about me dog-breath?"

At that statement, it was as if cold water had been poured down on the Inuzuka heir. There was only one person who had ever dared to skip class with him, and call him by that nickname whom had such bright, blonde hair and oceanic eyes.

Dumbfounded murmurings rose among the other teens.

A tensed silence stretched out in the classroom, until Kiba suddenly got over his shock, exclaiming, "N-Naruto?!"

At the brunet's exclamation, several other gasps of shock resounded in the room. With renewed vigor, the teenagers scrutinized the gorgeous blonde girl standing in front of them with wide eyes.

Now, it wasn't hard to miss the familiar whisker marks adorning her cheeks or the well known foxy grin she was giving them, with devilish mischief dancing in her cerulean orbs.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Her lilting voice and charming smile had many reddening in the face.

Another stunned silence fell upon the whole classroom. Before the blonde could continue, a familiar pinkette stood up.

"What! Naruto? But that drop-out was a boy!"

At Sakura's outburst, many others voiced their disbelief and disagreement.

As the shouting rose in volume, the young Jinchuriki sighed before speaking again.

"As you can see I'm a girl and I didn't drop out." Naruto began to state loudly, effectively stopping the talking. Seeing she had the classes attention, she continued, "I just pretended to be a boy so I wouldn't be underestimated for being a girl. But about three years ago, I got this condition that didn't allow me to go to class."

"As a result, the Hokage let me be taught in private. I still did all the work assigned, so now that my condition is no longer a problem I can take the final test with you guys, dattebayo!" She finished explaining with a huff.

The class was astounded to say the least. They never would have guessed that the supposed drop-out, and class clown from years ago would reappear as the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

Dressed in orange and black, her hair reached down to her waist in a radiant cascade of gold. Twin bangs framed her heart-shaped face, her eyes were pools of cerulean water, and her whiskered cheeks, they use to find odd and strange, only seemed to add to her appeal.

She was lovely and, from the blushing cheeks of some of the male Genin-hopefuls, had already the beginnings of a killer, curvy body and ample chest. The girls of the class, who weren't blessed with demonic chakra to help accelerate their growth rates, glared at the new threat with bitter jealousy and hostility.

When a bunch of pretty girls met an even better looking girl, the outcome was obvious. And well the boys... half of them had dropped their jaws, and were eyeing her like a piece of fine meat.

Two of the most envious females were a pinkette and platinum blonde. The pair looked at their own flat chest with clear disdain before their gaze flickered toward the whiskered girl with resentment. They had both seen her eyeing their Sasuke-kun and him surprisingly returning the look.

Letting her invidiousness get the better of her, Sakura growled vehemently, "Well that doesn't seem fair to the rest of us who came everyday to class. Why should you get special treatment? You're no one special. You don't even have parents or a family."

Naruto would never admit out-loud, but her future team-mate's words cut like a knife, more specifically like that kunai she had used to kill herself. Regardless of the many friends, allies, and redeemed bad-guys Naruto befriended in her past life, the absence of her parents had always left a gaping wound covered by smiles and ramen.

To hear one of her precious people say such malicious things to her was heartbreaking. When had Sakura ever been so vindictive toward her?

Then again... the future medic-nin had never really been a close friend before Sasuke's defection either when she was a boy.

Even though Naruto had tried to hide the hurt she felt from her friends' words, Shikamaru still picked up on it. After all, he had lived with her for the past three years. They were close, almost like siblings, and he would never let anyone belittle his loved ones.

The Nara's normally lethargic gaze had turned frosty with quiet rage. "When has not having parents or a family meant that someone isn't special? Orphans are just as important as those who grew up with parents or come from shinobi clans. To say otherwise is downright shameful."

Sakura had the decency to look embarrassed at her own words as a bright blush covered her cheeks.

Seeing the pinkette rightfully scolded for her insensitive words, Ino voiced her own objections. "While I agree with you Shikamaru, I still don't think it's right that she gets to just take the test when she hasn't been to class the past three years. If her condition was bad enough to not be able to come to class than she shouldn't be a ninja."

Before the Nara heir could reply, Iruka made his presence known.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Naruto, Shikamaru, please take your seats."

The pair shuffled to vacant spots next to a snacking Choji, who greeted them with a kind smile, and let the blonde sit in between the inseparable friends.

"I can assure you all, that Naruto has the backing of the Hokage on this. While she may not have been to class, she has done all the work and learned the necessary materials to successfully pass this exam." He eyed the ninja aspirants with a stern gaze before finishing to say, "Now I will hear no more objections about this matter understood?"

Please with the intimidated nods, Iruka began the long winded explanation over the test and all the parts associated with it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, and Naruto couldn't believe how easy the test had been so far. _Had it always been this easy?_ She mused as she waited patiently for her turn to be called for the final Ninjutsu portion of her exam.

Lost in her thoughts, the blonde never noticed the pair of gleaming ebony eyes that had been observing her from afar with interest. Nor the sorrowful lavender ones who looked at her, distraught.

Finally it was her turn to be called, and with a bounce in her step she headed toward the examining room.

The moment her oceanic eyes landed on infamously familiar white hair, she froze instantly; remembering what had happened the night of her third failed attempt to graduate.

 _'Mizuki... Damn it! I forgot all about him!'_ She internally wailed at her carelessness.

While, Naruto and Kurama may be on friendly terms that didn't stop the fox from being an asshole. _**'Serves you right brat.'**_

 _'Not helping furball. Should I still pass or should I fail in order to get him?'_

Yawning, the orange furred fox responded with an indifferent tone. _**'Just pass. Tell the old monkey you suspect he's doing something and at the very least they'll be on to him.'**_

 _'Yeah you're probably right, I don't want to put Iruka-sensei through what happened last time anyway.'_ She replied mournfully, recalling the tan Chunin's wounds that fateful day.

The same man's kind voice broke her out of her trance. Naruto snapped back with a jolt.

"Are you ready to begin Naruto?" Iruka asked with a worried frown seeing her startled expression.

With a dazzling smile, she nodded confidently. "Yeah! You bet, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka blushed at the smile from the pretty girl, momentarily forgetting the fact that Naruto was once a boy. With a nervous chuckle, the brunet Chunin commenced the test. "Alright, I would like you start with a transformation, then do a substitution, and finally a clone."

Naruto grinned as she placed her hands up in the correct hand-seals for the henge. They were about to be amazed.

* * *

Leaving the academy with her shiny new forehead protector pinning back her bangs, Naruto proudly walked down the streets of Konoha for the first time without a henge. It was time for the world to know just who Naruto Uzumaki was!

The blonde Genin took the time to take in the village she had come to adore.

The lofty buildings, and homely structures surrounded by lush, fertile greenery gave a warm, peaceful atmosphere.

The lounging people, cheerful as they gossiped to their neighbors and went about their business without worry.

The ever alert shinobi, fiercely protective of their village.

She loved it. All of it, down to the last dusty rock and broken twig.

It had never occurred to her how devastatingly beautiful her village was.

The multitude's of colors from the civilian clothing, the smell of freshly baked goods, the refreshing scents of fruits and vegetables being sold in the markets, and stewed meats overwhelmed her senses.

The feel of a gentle breeze upon her skin and the warmth of the sun's rays hitting her face—it was heavenly compared to what the future held.

It had taken the annihilation of her home for her to notice it. It was for this place, these people, that she had worked so hard for. It was worth it, but damn if it didn't sadden her to think back on how her past childhood had been.

This was the same village that had oppressed her, ignored her, and then celebrated with her in a past life. The isolation she faced from the very ones she fought to protect still hurt to think about.

Pushing those somber thoughts far away, Naruto shook off her depressing emotions and tried to relax, but now that she wasn't so lost in her thoughts she took notice to all the stares and murmurs around her.

She could feel dozens of eyes following her movements; boys, girls, men, women, all gaping in bewilderment and occasional lust as she passed. She wondered why they didn't hold the same looks of disgust and contempt they held when she was a he.

Not liking being the center of attention in this situation, she shunshin to the nearest rooftop and quickly hurried to the Hokage Tower.

Unsurprisingly, when she arrived it was just the elder Hokage waiting for her.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, congratulations on your graduation," Hiruzen said with a warm smile upon seeing her forehead protector.

Beaming, the blonde grinned and held up a peace sign. "Thanks, old man! I'm going to be the most powerful Kunoichi ever after all, dattebayo!"

He chuckled at the girls enthusiasm and asked how her test went.

"It was pretty easy. Though there is something I should mention to you."

He rose a brow in surprise. "Oh and what is that?"

Naruto silently thanked the heavens that the traitor Chunin had still kept to his original plans even though she wasn't his target this time around. "Well I don't know if it's anything serious, but Mizuki-sensei had been acting kinda strange."

"Strange how?" Hiruzen frowned, already knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

The elder wasn't blind to the girl's beauty after all. If the man had tried anything towards the blonde... he couldn't be held responsible for what happened to the Chunin.

Oblivious to the elder's murderous thoughts, Naruto said, "When I was leaving the academy, I saw him talking to some of the kids that hadn't passed the test. He was telling them about some extra exam that they could pass to graduate."

Yeah, definitely not what he was expecting, but still not good nonetheless.

"What kind of exam?" His normally warm brown eyes narrowed in silent rage.

Naruto took in a deep breath before answering, "Something about getting some scroll called the Scroll of Sealing. From what I heard, none of the kids wanted to do it. Seems really fishy to me."

"I see... thank you for telling me this Naruto."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "No problem old man."

Heaving a sigh, Hiruzen stood up, walking toward the door, and subtly called his ANBU to follow him."I'm going to go take care of something. I'll be back shortly. Wait for your husband here, alright?"

The blonde flushed slightly at the title. "Yeah, okay."

When the door closed behind the elder man, Naruto grinned.

 _Success!_

* * *

Exactly an hour later did a familiar silver haired man enter the office via a window.

"Yo."

Naruto turned her eyes toward the slouching figure and had to repress bittersweet tears at the nostalgic feelings overcoming her as she proclaimed, "You're late."

The Jonin shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, you see, I was on my way here when I spotted a little old lady who needed some help carrying her groceries and as a good citizen I couldn't just let her do it by herself, but when I was heading this way again, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around to avoid bad luck."

Kakashi was expecting her to get annoyed or angry at him like everyone was prone to doing when hearing his excuses. He definitely wasn't prepared for her to be so amused by him.

Her charming laughter made him blush. He felt, dare he say it, embarrassed for the first time since he begun his routine of tardiness and exaggerated excuses.

"That's quite the tale." She finally said after getting control of her laughter. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as a smile tugged at her lips. She rose up from the couch she had been lounging on and slowly approached him.

There was a swing of her hips in her steps. It was seductive, alluring, watching as she slowly came closer to him.

Her chest was larger than most girls had at her age, but it nicely complemented her body shape.

If he hadn't known she was only thirteen beforehand, he would have believed she was at least sixteen with that body.

In all honesty, Kakashi didn't know what to do as she closed the space between them. He had grown accustomed to women coming on to him, but never had he dealt with a female he couldn't ditch in the morning.

His blush darkened when she finally came to stand before him, an inch of space between their bodies, creating a delicious heat between them. Her bottomless cerulean eyes peered up at him under thick long lashes. He absentmindedly noted that he towered over her, her blonde head barely reaching his chest.

He realized then that he was in deep trouble.

She was successfully seducing him. Whether it was intentional or not, he couldn't tell.

He didn't even know it was possible for a thirteen year old to be so damn attractive.

 _I'm going to hell..._ Kakashi thought woefully as he stared awestruck at the bewitching blonde. His sensei was going to rise from the dead and kill him when he learned of his thoughts about his daughter.

She tilted her head upward and her pink, pouty lips parted to speak.

Those lips mesmerized him instantly, captivating his gaze to them, and his mouth suddenly became very dry, but before he could hear her utter a single word a sharp cough caught both their attentions.

"Am I interrupting something?" The familiar stern voice of the Sandaime Hokage called out.

The two froze, eyes widening in shock at being caught so unaware by the elder man.

Naruto was the first to recover and she quickly whipped around to face him.

"Old man, about time! I was wondering what the hell was taking you so long!"

Momentarily glaring accusingly at the stunned Jonin who quickly averted his gaze, Hiruzen glanced back toward the red-faced Genin, though he couldn't tell if she was blushing from embarrassment or anger, most likely a combination of both.

Hiruzen frowned, displeased as he said, "I went to go see about what you mentioned to me earlier."

The blonde calmed down considerably at his words. So it had been as she thought.

She huffed impatiently and asked, "And what did you find out?"

"It seems that your suspicions were correct. The traitor has been apprehended, and as a gesture of thanks, I'm putting his capture as an B-rank under your status, since you uncovered a conspiracy involving an S-ranked missing-nin, and you'll receive the pay when you go to the missions desk."

Having finally managed to compose himself, Kakashi inquired, "What are you speaking of?"

With a dark look, Hiruzen replied, "Naruto here uncovered a plot to steal the Scroll of Sealing. It seems one of the academy teachers' has had some dealings with Orochimaru. The man's with T & I as we speak."

Kakashi's ebony eyes hardened at the news. They had a traitor among their midst. A teacher in charge of their future shinobi no less.

"You should make sure none of the students were affected by this. You never know what that traitor could have done to sabotage the growth of our shinobi." Kakashi commented to the elder.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have someone looking in on that now. This will, however, push back the team assignments to at least next month."

"What! What am I suppose to do for an entire month then?" Naruto exclaimed in outrage.

The Hokage answered with a warm smile. "Well you will have a new estate to furnish and arrange as you please. I'm sure that'll keep you quite busy for some time."

Naruto pouted, but relented. "Yeah, I guess."

A movement to his right caught the elder man's attention.

Seeing the silver haired man inch away from him, Hiruzen decided to address a new concern.

"Naruto, why don't you go the mission's desk now and receive your pay before I take you to the estate. It'll save you the time to do it later. Kakashi and I will wait for you here."

The blonde frowned slightly at the obvious ruse to get her away from the office, but didn't call the man out on it and left the room with a nod.

When the door shut firmly behind her, Hiruzen turned sharply toward the fidgeting shinobi behind him.

There was a dangerous gleam in the elder's eyes. "Kakashi, we need to have a little discussion about appropriate behavior to have towards your wife. Your very _young_ wife."

Kakashi gulped and could only pray that his imminent death was painless. He had seen this coming a mile away when Sarutobi had caught the two of them earlier in a very questionable circumstance. In his defence, he hadn't done anything...

Yet.

* * *

 _ **'It seems you're finally using your head, brat.'**_ Kurama's deep, rough voice rang through her mind.

As she walked, Naruto's brows creased in confusion at the sudden praise. _'What do you mean by that?'_

 _ **'Don't think, I don't know what just happened back there.'**_

Her eyes widen as large as saucers at the words. _'I-I don't know what you're talking about!'_

Kurama snorted. _ **'Fine be that way, brat. I was just going to congratulate you on a job well done.'**_

 _'Huh?'_ Heat was starting to creep up on her face.

A smirk appeared on the fox's snout. _**'You managed to seduce your new husband. I didn't think you had the guts or that it would be possible. You truly are unpredictable.'**_

Naruto was the shade of tomato the entire way down to the mission's desk, much to the desk Chunin's bafflement. She really wished the fox had stayed oblivious to her thoughts. Damn fur-ball...

* * *

When Naruto returned to the office, no longer flushed red, a very peculiar sight greeted her.

Kakashi was unconscious on the red couch she had previously been sitting on while the elder Hokage sat looking very satisfied behind his desk signing some paperwork.

He looked up when she entered and smiled. "Naruto-chan welcome back. We'll go see the estate as soon as Kakashi wakes up."

The blonde shot the Sandaime a dry look with a raised brow.

"What did you do to him old man?"

The elder suddenly became the picture of innocence, but Naruto wasn't buying it.

"What did I do? Nothing, my dear. Why ever would you think that? He's just taking a little nap."

Naruto glanced again at the slumbering Jonin and sweat-dropped at the evidently uncomfortable position he was lying in. His long arms were bent at a very awkward angle and his head was tilted in a way that she just knew he would have a creak in it when he woke up.

"Right..." She replied sarcastically, before sighing in resignation.

"I'll wake him up. I don't want to wait any longer." She decided and proceeded to poke and prod the man awake. It was a very long process, but eventually Kakashi regained consciousness.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, the three of them could be found leisurely taking their time in walking in the direction of the famous mountain that overshadowed the village.

"So, where's the estate located?" Naruto questioned, impatient to know about her new home.

Hiruzen chuckled bemused, having expected the girl's impatience to get the better of her. "It's at the top of the Hokage Monument, hidden behind a layer of trees."

The blonde scrunched her brows in confusion. "I've never seen any buildings up over there. I should know. I hang out up there all time."

The Hokage's warm grin turned into an amused one as he said, "It's the estate of a Hokage who was a seal master. It was child's play for your father to hide it from view with the use of seals."

Naruto felt like slamming her head against the wall. She amazed herself sometimes at how clueless she could be.

The men chuckled at her irritated expression, knowing she was mentally berating herself.

The rest of the trip was led in a congenial silence. When they arrived at the summit of the mountain, Hiruzen led them deeper into the woods down an old overgrown path that Naruto was surprised to have never seen before in all her time of living in Konoha.

Under the shade of the trees, the air was refreshingly cool, and it was a nice change from the summer heat around the village. As they continued along, the trees grew larger and larger until the path diverted suddenly, and the elder Hokage stopped in between a cluster of giant redwood trees.

He flared his chakra to reveal a hidden set of worn, grey stone stairs that led up to a dark wooden gate, which served as the entrance through the massive white stoned wall that were lined with decorative dark navy tiles.

What laid beyond the gate was a beautiful traditional styled estate. The outer walls were colored a warm beige with the windows and door frames bordered with mahogany wood. It was two stories high and in the shape of an enclosed rectangle.

The dirt path they had previously been walking on ended at the stone stairs, the path to the gate and beyond that winded and curved all the way to the front shoji door.

On both sides of the walkway, well-sized ponds rested a few feet past the front gate which were outlined with flat stones of various shades of grey. Sleek pebbles rimmed the bottom of the waters. The ponds were perfect mirror images of each other.

The beginnings of a large garden that was left unfinished to the left side of the building could be seen. Multitudes of wild flowers surrounded a tall willow tree which grew in the center of the abandoned plot, with lance like leaves that draped downward and drifted elegantly in the air.

Tall grasses and weeds engulfed the entire yard that was in front of the ponds; displaying the lack of civilized life residing in the rich, ornate estate, but didn't take away from the sheer elegance of the place.

Naruto and Kakashi were deeply entranced by the beauty of their new home.

A sudden strong breeze blew through the towering redwood forest and the jingle of hundreds of bells could be heard, singing as they swayed in tune with the wind and rustling leaves.

The young blonde Jinchuriki gasped in awe at the myriad of large silver chimes tied to the looming wood on blue-grey strings. Their beautiful melody only added to the majestic aura the land possessed.

"Old man, is this really the place?" Naruto whispered softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder the surreal dream would come to an end.

Hiruzen chuckled, amused by the newlyweds reverent expressions. "Yes, my dear this is your home. It belongs to you and Kakashi now. Take good care of it."

The pair nodded dumbly, too enamored with the beautiful estate to speak.

* * *

After getting a tour of the building, the elder Hokage handed over to Naruto three arm length scrolls that held her parents belongings. He then left her and Kakashi to their own devices, though not without shooting the latter a warning glare before retreating down the dirt path. Kakashi withered at the look.

Now the pair stood in the middle of a vacant sitting room without so much as a clue as to what should be done next.

Eventually, Kakashi ventured to say, "We should probably go get some furniture tomorrow and whatever else the place will need." He gestured to the empty living space they now had to share.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, we should also start working on the yard outside as soon as possible. The grass is almost to my knees."

The silver haired shinobi sighed at the prospect of what his following days would be like.

Moving was such a pain...

"Alright, so do you want to do the shopping by yourself or do you wish for me to accompany you?" Kakashi offered. He knew many women preferred to go shopping by themselves or with another friend, preferably a female one at that.

The blonde bit her bottom lip in thought. She had hoped the Jonin would have come along regardless, but she knew that he hated being around strangers for long periods of time.

"Well, I would like you to go with me. It would be easier to get things bought without going broke. Shopkeepers aren't exactly happy to see me around, but if you don't want to it's fine. I can go by myself." She admitted with a reassuring smile.

Kakashi held back a wince at the revelation. He had forgotten how badly the general population of the village treated Naruto. Now, he just wanted to kick himself in the gut for being so insensitive.

He of all people should understand persecution. He had to live with it when his father had botched his final mission, and then again when he was accused of killing his team-mate.

He knew of the glares. The spiteful words that cut like knives. The humiliation of being spit on and thrown at.

Bitter resentment rose up inside him like burning bile. He hated those ignorant people, but most of all...

He hated himself.

He should have been there for her.

Of all the things that hurt from being labeled an outcast, the isolation from others was the worst. The warmth of human companionship was a priceless, and most precious thing.

The Sandaime had been right when he said Naruto would need him. She needed the company, the reassurance that there was still someone who would be there for her when the rest of the world turned their back on her.

He was thankful that the Nara family had been with her these last couple of years. Just as his sensei had been there for him.

Minato had given him support when he needed it most and now it was his turn to repay the debt. Kakashi hadn't faltered under all that hatred, and he would make damn sure that his wife didn't either.

 _My wife..._ He thought sardonically before he turned back to look at the young blonde with resolve burning in his eyes.

"I'll go with you. I have to make sure you don't buy everything in orange after all." His eye curved up in a teasing smile.

Naruto's blue orbs widened, at the sudden change in the man. There was something different about him, but she couldn't place what it was.

"Okay, we can meet up at Ichiraku's tomorrow around noon. Is that alright?" She asked him with a bright grin, relieved that he would be there as she faced those villagers once again.

"Yes, that's a good time." Just as Kakashi was about to leave, Naruto asked him a loaded question.

"Do you wanna stay and see what's inside the scrolls?"

Those words froze him in his place. "Wha-What? But those are for your eyes only." He stammered to say.

She smiled softly at him, a distant look in her oceanic orbs. "We're family now..." His heart ached as she spoke- "It is only right that you see what's inside as well. You actually got to know them after all."

Not finding the encourage or will to deny her request, he nodded and watched solemnly as she sat down on the dark wood flooring. She placed the first scroll, a red one, on the ground and unrolled it. She released the storage seal and a white cloud enveloped the room.

Before them laid several scrolls and books.

Curious, Kakashi squat down beside Naruto and grabbed one of the closest rolled up parchments. He scanned several before one caught his eye.

"It's one of sensei's jutsu's, the Rasengan." He handed the scroll to her and then reached for another.

Naruto skimmed the scroll given to her, then put it down and grabbed another one of the scattered ones. She squealed in joy when she saw the title. "Oh, this is one is about the Hirashin!"

She showed it to Kakashi who took it and unrolled it. He had always wondered about his sensei's famous technique.

While the silver haired man was immersed in the scroll, Naruto examined the rest of items. There was at least fifty of them, ranging from jutsu's to simple chakra control exercises. The books however were on seal's and the vast theory behind them.

 _'Well at least now I can expand what I know about Fuinjutsu.'_ She mused before another thought made her frown slightly, _'I wonder why the old man never gave any of these to me before?'_

The fox hummed in thought. _**'Most likely he planned to give it to you when he revealed who your parents were. Yet, as we both know he died before he could do either of those two things.'**_

Kurama's reasoning made sense, and it made her resolve to save the elder Sarutobi stronger.

 _'He won't die this time around unless it's from old age, dattebayo!'_

Now with her determination burning, she grasped a green scroll from the original three the Hokage had handed to her.

She cleared the space in front of her, catching Kakashi's attention, who put down the scroll on the Hirashin and waited for the new possessions to be unsealed.

Another burst of smoke filled the sitting room to leave in its wake a box filled with pictures and another one that was closed.

Naruto saw Kakashi tense when he saw the photographs, but she didn't comment on it and instead went for the shut box.

Unfolding the cardboard lids, she took out from with in it her father's signature white cloak with red flames that had the kanji in red for Yondaime on the back. It made her miss the red and black cloak Shima had made for her.

Under the cloak, she saw three forehead protectors, a pair of what looked like journals, and a handful of her father's three-prong kunai's.

Two of the three metal plated bandannas had the Leaf emblem, but the third had the crest of the Uzumaki engraved on it.

 _This must be mother's Uzushio headband._

She held the black fabric in her hands, captivated by the swirl that represented her heritage. Being an Uzumaki had always been a thing of pride for her, yet, she knew that one day she would stop being recognized as Naruto Uzumaki. Eventually, the truth of her marriage to Kakashi would be leaked out and the world would know that she was in fact Naruto Hatake.

Still looking intently at the headband, she spoke aloud to the male beside her, "Does the Hatake clan have a symbol of its own, Kakashi?" She had never thought about it before, but Kakashi came from a shinobi clan and all shinobi clan's she knew had some sort of sign that represented them.

Not having expected the sudden question, the Jonin was silent in thought for a few moments before replying, "Yes, I will show it to you tomorrow if you like."

She nodded and then placed the objects back into the box. She turned her attention next to the box with the pictures. This box was significantly smaller, the size of a shoe box. Inside there was at least a hundred pictures.

Taking a handful out, she smiled as she looked through them. She could sense Kakashi peering over her shoulder to look as well.

There were scenes of her parents at Ichiraku's, some of just the two of them, and others of groups of their friends. She chuckled when she saw the younger version's of the original Ino-Shika-Cho team in the photographs. Shikaku was the spitting image of Shikamaru, or was it the other-way around?

Near the end of the pile, she found the more heartbreaking photos.

A picture of her father's genin team. Kakashi's, genin squad... His Team Seven.

She felt Kakashi stiffen behind her and knew that it was best to remove that picture from his sight until he was ready to deal with his own ghost. _And what ghost those turned out to be..._ She thought ruefully.

Setting it to the bottom of the stack, the next photograph had tears threatening to fall.

It was a picture of a grinning blond man and a smiling, pregnant redheaded woman.

Holding the picture with shaking hands, Naruto couldn't hold back the salty tears at seeing the cheerful pair. These were her parents.

Choking back a sob, Naruto asked, "They would be proud of me, wouldn't they?"

Kakashi didn't answer the rhetorical question as he saw the emotional dam that the girl held within had reached its breaking point. In a moment of impulsion, the Jonin wrapped his arms around the blonde's smaller, trembling frame bringing her against his chest.

He had never liked being in these types of situations, but damn it all if he wouldn't be there for her, to at the very least be a shoulder to cry on.

After a couple of minutes, the heart-rending sobs were reduced to hiccuped sniffles.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked gently, but didn't remove his arms from around her; whether for her or him, he didn't know anymore. It felt so right holding her warm body against his.

As she wiped the final tears from her red puffy eyes, Naruto softly replied, "Yeah..." But neither she nor silver haired man moved from their positions, taking comfort in the other's presence.

The two remained like that well into the night without saying another word, before exhaustion claimed the young Jinchuuriki. Seeing that Naruto was asleep, Kakashi placed her delicately on the floor and quickly sealed up all the items. He left the three large scrolls against the wall of the sitting room.

With as much care as he could muster, the silver haired Hatake picked up his young, blonde wife and carried her to the Nara household. He forego going through the front door, seeing as it was well past midnight, and slipped in through her bedroom window.

After leaving her, wrapped in blankets on the bed, Kakashi headed to his apartment and welcomed one more night in his solitary room. Tomorrow would bring new challenge's and obstacles. He needed all the rest he could get.

* * *

 **Whoo! One more done! Thanks to my awesome Beta Tsume Yuki! Check out her stories they're great!**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

 **Did you guys like all the Naruto and Kakashi moments? I tried my best.**

 **Well until next time dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Vinculum**

 _"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."_

-Maya Angelou

* * *

Naruto woke the next day with a sore neck despite having one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in years, and once she was awake with a decent level of coherence she remembered why.

She turned pink at the memory of having fallen asleep in Kakashi's warm, sturdy arms. Who knew he had such great muscles underneath all those clothes?

Sitting up, she realized she was back in her room with the Naras'. Kakashi must have brought her home last night when she fell asleep.

Looking at the time on the clock resting upon her bedside table, Naruto muttered a curse as she hurried to get ready. It was almost noon.

Halfway dressed, Naruto halted all movement when she realized the pointlessness of such action. Kakashi was bound to be later than her anyways.

With a sigh, she resumed getting prepared for the day ahead of her, but at a much more tranquil pace.

Thirty minutes later and she was out the door with a quick wave to a cleaning Yoshino and a lounging Shikaku. Before she left the Nara clan grounds, she ran into Shikamaru who gave her a scathing look.

"Where were you last night?"

Naruto rose a brow at the irritation coloring his tone. "I went to go see my parents estate remember?"

"All night?" He scoffed.

A scowl marred her face at the unworded accusation. "What's your problem Shikamaru?"

"My problem is that you don't realize the position you put yourself in with your reckless actions," he answered with a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her good mood was quickly disappearing.

Shikamaru seemed to be at the end of his patience, and he stalked off in the direction of his house without another word.

Naruto stared, baffled, at the young Nara's retreating back. She didn't go after him, knowing it was best to let him calm down on his own.

With an annoyed huff, she ran to her sanctuary for some much needed comfort food. Ramen was always the best cure for a bad day.

* * *

It was glaring at him.

Mocking him.

 _12:45 p.m._

That stupid clock was only making things difficult.

Kakashi contemplated throwing one of his shurikens at it just so the increasing numbers would stop vexing him. Though, the owner of the stand wouldn't appreciate it very much and so he refrained himself from doing it.

He didn't know how he ended up like this. It was rare for him to be on the other end of the stick.

She was late.

When he arrived at the ramen stand at exactly fifteen minutes pass twelve, he had expected to see her there already waiting for him. Yet, she still hadn't shown up. To think he had actually tried to be on time for her.

Thirty more minutes went by, and he had already ordered and finished his bowl of noodles. Now he was starting to get worried. What if she had been jumped? Or kidnapped? Or worse... harassed by men!

Just as Kakashi was fearing the worst and about to go hunt down his missing wife, the blonde in question came running up to the stand.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and had to go the long way around to avoid bad luck," she apologized with a sheepish grin.

He blinked.

So that was how others felt about his excuses.

It wasn't as amusing somehow. Yet, the beautiful sparkle of mirth in her eye's made up for the last half hour of worrying.

"Maa, those cat's sure have been popping up lately." He chose to respond with an amused eye-smile instead.

Naruto giggled as she took a seat next to him.

It was such a strange thing, but the moment she saw him, Naruto felt the bad mood Shikamaru's attitude had caused disappear as if it was never there. She was for a lack of a better words, at peace, being with him as she was.

"What can I get you miss?" A feminine voice asked, breaking the blonde from her train of thought.

Naruto glanced at the brunette waitress with big, cerulean orbs.

"Oh, come on, Ayame-chan! You don't remember me either?"

The one dubbed Ayame blinked in surprise as stunned recognition filtered into her eyes. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yup!"

"Where have you been? And you're a..." The young lady trailed off, gesturing blandly toward the well-endowed for her age blonde girl.

Naruto pouted at the shocked look and told the rehearsed explanation for her unknown gender change. "I just dressed like a boy when I was younger, so I don't blame you for not knowing I was a girl."

"Wow, you really had me fooled. Well, I'm happy to see you here again! What would you like to eat?"

The whiskered Jinchuuriki's mouth watered at the prospect of ramen, but she knew she was on a time schedule, so she limited her self. "Well, I can't stay long. So I'll just have three bowls of miso, pork, and beef."

"Alright, I'll have that right out!" Ayame responded with a polite smile and headed toward the kitchen, leaving the two shinobi alone in the stand.

"So what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked Kakashi as she waited for her food, not liking the silence.

He hummed in thought. "Well, we need furniture the most. The best idea should be to go to the furniture stores first and then see what else we'll need from there."

"Okay, that sounds good." She was going to say more, but another voice cut her off.

"Naruto?" Someone called out from behind them.

Both the blonde and silver head turned toward the voice. The cloth flaps of the entry way were brushed aside as a man stepped in.

"Iruka-sensei!" She exclaimed joyfully as she realized who was calling, leaping up from her stool to give the Chunin a hug.

The brunet chuckled, amused by the girl's antics, bringing his arms around her to return the affectionate gesture and flushed slightly when he felt her supple chest rubbing up against him. His reaction didn't go unnoticed, a dark eye narrowing dangerously at the blush.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, you've been waiting quite a while to come here on your own. You really love ramen," Iruka said with a grin, willing the unwanted heat on his face to cool.

"Of course, I do! It's the food of the gods!"

He smiled fondly at the girl. "Then lunch will be on me today. Eat as much as you like."

Before Naruto could respond, another spoke in her stead. "That's quite alright, Iruka. I have it covered."

The Chunin's brown orbs widen in surprise at the man. He hadn't even noticed the Hatake's presence. "Oh, Kakashi? You're here with Naruto?" He asked, glancing between the two questioningly.

"Yeah, we're running errands today!" Naruto clarified to the man with a bright grin.

A frown tugged at the brunet's lips at words. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other." He cast a wary look at the silver haired Jonin who he could swear was staring him down. The sudden rush of testosterone was thick and heavy in the air.

With an uneasy smile on his face, Iruka said to the blonde girl, "If you're busy today, I won't keep you then. We'll just have our ramen date on some other day, alright?"

Oblivious to either men's sudden tension, Naruto cheerfully replied, "Yeah, definitely!"

His smile brighten at the response. Iruka turned to leave with a wave of his hand, "Have a nice day, Naruto, Kakashi." Throwing one last look at the silver haired man, the teacher left the stand with a frown on his face.

"Later, Iruka-sensei!"

Once the tan skinned Chunin was no longer visible, Naruto returned to her seat beside a sullen-looking Kakashi. At that moment, Ayame had arrived and placed her bowels in front of her stool.

The pair spent the remaining time in a quiet silence that was only disturbed by Naruto's sloppy slurps and chews. Eventually, Kakashi couldn't help his curiosity.

"You two seem quite close," he said off-handedly, as falsely casual as if he were speaking about the weather.

She nodded. "We are. I've known him since I was a little kid. He's one of my precious people."

Kakashi hadn't missed the way her eyes softened as she spoke, or the fond smile on her lips at the mention of the man.

"Is that so..." He didn't know what else to say as tendrils of guilt and jealousy, jealousy he knew he shouldn't feel, raged in his stomach. He forced himself to eye-smile as he continued to say, "Well, eat up we have a lot to do today."

"Right!" She grinned and went back to eating her precious ramen.

A couple of minutes more passed before they had finally left the homely ramen stand after Kakashi had paid the bill. They walked through the crowded market streets in search of a furniture store.

Naruto felt a little out of her depth. She had never done much shopping, as either a boy or a girl. The Sandaime had taken care of all her needs when she was a boy and there was a never a point in getting nice things for her apartment, since she had rarely spent any time there after she became a genin.

Now as a female, Yoshino had taken it upon herself to supply her with all the girly necessities. Really, this was first for her. She hadn't even gone clothes shopping yet.

It also didn't help that everywhere she went she kept getting stared at; there were whistles and hollers too that were making her uncomfortable. It reminded her of the brothels she use to drag her beloved pervy-sage from.

She glanced up toward the silver haired man to see if he had noticed it too and sweat-dropped when she saw that he had taken out his book.

She withheld a nostalgic sigh at the sight. Kakashi would always be Kakashi and that was a something she definitely needed at that moment. All these changes to the timeline and her life were starting to worry her. Yet, seeing the familiar sight of Kakashi Hatake reading his smut while walking down the market street was incredibly relieving.

Unknown to Naruto was the fact that Kakashi had only taken out his book so he could take his mind off the blonde beside him. She also didn't notice how tightly the man held his precious literature, nor how he failed to flip through the pages.

Kakashi was at his wits end and wanted nothing more than to take his wife and go to the solitude of their new home. It scared him how possessive he was already becoming towards the blonde girl, but all the lust-filled gazes and appreciative glances thrown at her were irritating. If one more piece of trash cat-called Naruto, he wasn't going to be held accountable for what happened next.

Mercifully, the pair finally arrived at what appeared to be furniture store and went inside.

When the middle-aged owner of the shop saw the two, he immediately hurried to their side.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The merchant asked with a polite smile, directing his question toward the silver haired man.

Kakashi scanned the semi-large building before turning toward the salesman, "We recently acquired a new home, we need several pieces of furniture for it."

Greed flashed in the owner's eyes at Kakashi's words. Naruto would swear the man drooled a bit too.

"Well, you have come to the right place! We have several selections from all over the elemental nations! Please have a look around and if you have any questions please feel free to ask!" With a blinding smile, the owner motioned with his hand for the two to enter further into the shop.

Neither Naruto nor Kakashi moved an inch, the black haired man questioningly gaze shooting across their faces

The blonde and silver duo glanced at one another, as if looking to the other for what to do next. Seeing that the Jonin was not going to answer the salesman's unspoken question, she did.

"We actually don't really know what to get. It's the first time either of us has ever had to do this type of thing," she explained, going out on a limb. Naruto didn't really know if Kakashi did or not, but since the man hadn't corrected her, she guessed she was probably right.

A knowing look entered the owner's eye. He took a step back to get a better a look at the pair and nodded slightly.

"I see. Newlyweds, then. You're the first couple to enter, since I've opened up. This'll be interesting I'm sure," the man concluded with a chuckle.

The two started at the words. Was it really that obvious?

Naruto blushed deeply, before his words sank in. _First to enter?_

Curious, she asked, "Have you recently opened then?"

The man nodded. "Yes, two months ago in fact. I'm new to the village as well. I come from a small village in the outskirts of Fire Country. Name's Asago Kuribo, and you two are?"

Kakashi and Naruto were shocked into silence at the news. They had managed to find one of the only shops in the entire village that had not been in any way affected by the Kyuubi attack. Meaning, the man wouldn't have any bitter feelings or ill-conceived idea's about Naruto.

Getting over his surprise, Kakashi responded carefully, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and this Naruto Hatake. We're please to meet you, Kuribo-san." The Jonin marveled at how nicely those names flowed from his lips, almost as if he had been saying them for years.

With her husband's words, Naruto found her face reddening. Her heart clenched as a single thought echoed in her mind.

 _Family._

She had never shared the same last name as another living person before. All the Uzumakis and Namikazes that she knew were either dead or died shortly after meeting her. It was nice, this feeling of belonging with another.

"How splendid! Now, how large of a house are we talking about?" Asago replied cheerfully.

The pair of shinobi shared another glance. "It's roughly thirty acres of land, the estate itself takes about ten of that. There's twelve bedrooms and eight bathrooms. A sitting room, living room, a dining room that could fit fifteen to twenty people, and a large kitchen."

As Kakashi glanced around the shop, he added, "There is a library, and study as well."

Kuribo blinked in surprise. He was starting to feel lightheaded as the potential earnings rose up with each word that passed from the young couple's lips. "Well then, we have a lot to do. Follow me you two."

And so they did. It was remarkable how jolly the short dark haired man was as he pointed out different designs and textures. He definitely knew his stuff.

Who would have guessed that the first shop owner they found would turn out to be this helpful? If it had been left to either the blonde or silver haired ninja, the estate would turn out either exaggeratedly colorful or as dull and boring as possible. There was not going to be an in-between if they were left to their own devices.

Naruto and Kakashi let Asago pick out all the necessary furniture after telling him what each wanted for specific rooms. They weren't all that picky and let the man have free range.

Furnishing the majority of rooms had been a simple enough task with Asago's help and expertise. The only few things that the pair had wanted in particular were Kakashi's new wood frame hammock -which Naruto was secretly happy they bought, it looked super comfy- and King-sized beds for the two of them. They were only going to furnish two of the twelve bedrooms for the moment. Perhaps in the future they would finish the rest, but they were unnecessary at this point in time.

After sealing the last of their purchases, Kakashi took the merry shop owner aside. Once he had the man cornered, he leant forwards slightly, lone grey eye narrowed as he spoke in a deathly serious tone, "I ask that you keep my wife and I's presence here a secret. We, as shinobi, value the privacy of our personal lives greatly."

Asago felt a drop of cold sweat crawl down his neck at the chilling voice. He quickly nodded with understanding. "Yes, Hatake-san. I promise on my honor as a Kuribo that I shall not breathe a word about neither your wife or yourself."

He meant every word of it. The newlyweds one visit had already paid for his entire investment in his new store, and then some. He could just imagine what the coming years would bring as the pair raised a family.

As a merchant, he needed to keep all of his customers happy if they were to return for his services. It was only fortunate that they were really nice people on top of that. He wouldn't want them to think badly of him if he wished for their continued patronage.

Pleased with the black haired man's answer, Kakashi shook his hand and left with a beaming Naruto trailing after him.

Checking the time, he realized that they had spent nearly three hours in just one store. They still needed to go shopping for new sheets, plates, cups, and so many other things that their new home needed. Hell, they still had to go grocery shopping as well as get their own belongings packed for the move.

A headache was beginning to form at the prospect of a loaded day.

As if sensing the man's growing disdain, Naruto peered up at him and addressed the problem. "We still have a lot to do, but if you'd like we could split up the remaining stuff between our shadow clones. It'll save us a lot of time."

Kakashi halted dead in his tracks.

"That is a great idea, but how do you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu? It isn't something normally taught to Genin or Chunin's."

The blonde laughed jovially. "I have way too much chakra for the regular Clone Jutsu to work, so Shikaku-sensei taught it to me instead."

The Jonin nodded as he realized the implication behind the statement. If she had so much chakra that a low-level jutsu couldn't function properly, he shuddered to think just how much of it she could effectively begin to wield.

Glancing around, Kakashi noted that they would need a larger space to create their clones. Grabbing a hold of her shoulder, the silver head eye-smiled down at the confused looking blonde and said, "Hold on tight." He shunshin the both of them away from the street and into a nearby training ground.

Letting go of her, Kakashi stepped back. "We will need at least ten each, think you can handle it?"

Naruto smirked and brought her hands up in a sign. A rush of chakra went through her as a large cloud of white smoke covered the training ground. When it dissipated, over a hundred clones stood surrounding the pair, every last one wearing that foxy smirk on their faces.

Kakashi felt his jaw drop at the multitude of blondes. It was a sea of yellow and orange. She had way too much chakra. It was unbelievable.

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, he said as if not affected by the swarm of Naruto around him, "I only asked for ten you know."

Pouting, she dispelled all of them but the required ten.

Seeing the cute jutting of her lower lip, Kakashi chuckled and created his own clones.

As each clone paired up with their corresponding partner, the Jonin began to hand out orders. He turned toward the first duo of blonde and silver head and said, "You two will be in-charge of getting supplies for the bathroom."

The next pair, "You need to get the groceries." And down the line he went...

"The kitchen supplies."

"Bed sheets, covers, stuff like that."

"Pack up our respective belongings."

Before they raced off, he gave to each of his clone's a wad of bills with which to pay for their purchases.

The remaining five sets of clones, he handed the scrolls of the recently bought furniture and appliances over to them.

"You ten are to return to the estate, unseal, and arrange the furniture."

The clones nodded affirmatively and rushed off to do their jobs. Now alone in the training ground, Naruto turned toward the Jonin.

"So what do we do now?"

Kakashi stood still as he realized that now they had nothing to do all day until their clones dispelled after finishing their jobs. He mused over the question and answered, "How about an early dinner?"

She grinned.

Ramen time!

* * *

After a long discussion on how, 'no, they weren't going to get ramen for dinner since they had some for lunch', Naruto begrudgingly followed after Kakashi and they went to Yakiniku restaurant instead of Ichiraku's. They sat at a booth and waited for the attendant to get to them.

Sitting there, the blonde voiced a question that begun to bother her. "Hey, Kakashi."

He glanced up at her over his book. "Yes."

"Where is the money coming from to pay for all this stuff? Cause if it's all yours, you're going to end up broke, dattebayo!"

A chuckle left his lips as he replied, "It's not just my money Naruto." Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. "The Sandaime combined both of our bank accounts. I've been using that money to pay for everything."

Naruto scowled in bafflement as she said, "I don't have a bank account."

"I know. It's your parents account that they merged with mine."

She blinked at the response. Her parents money?

"You mean, my parents still had money in their account after all this time?"

He nodded. "Yes, quite a bit in fact. The combined amount we have now is very large. Even all the purchases we have made today aren't making a very large dent in it. We won't have to worry about money for quite some time."

The blonde was astounded to say the least. She had never thought she'd not have to worry about the money situation. Naruto could still remember the time's she had to scrap by just so she could pay rent for that crap apartment she had in her previous timeline.

Before she could reply, the waitress came over and asked for their order. Naruto had only glanced at the menu briefly before engaging in a conversation with the silver haired Jonin. She's never really eaten at this restaurant, regardless of the fact that the future Team Ten spent almost all their free time there and would drag her with them on occasion.

Helpless, she sent Kakashi a pleading look. Catching on to her predicament, he sighed and ordered for the both of them.

With a polite smile, the waitress left with their order, but returned shortly later with cups of green tea for them.

Taking small sips of their tea, Naruto and Kakashi enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant until there was a sudden and unwelcome intrusion.

"Kakashi?"

For the second time that day, the pair turned toward the calling voice and stiffened, Naruto more noticeably than Kakashi when they realized who had arrived.

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Two very big gossips.

Knowing if he didn't take control of the situation quickly problems could arise, Kakashi fell into his customary nonchalant attitude. "Asuma, Kurenai here on a date?", he teased.

The pair of Jonin's blushed and quickly refuted the insinuation.

"O-Of course not. We're just having dinner as friends," Asuma retorted before casting a glance at the wide-eyed blonde sitting with the Copy-ninja.

"But it seems we're interrupting yours," he mused aloud with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi didn't openly react, but Naruto couldn't help the blush that consumed her face at the implication. Seeing her reaction both Asuma and Kurenai chuckled and sent the impassive looking Copy-Nin knowing looks before leaving them with mischievous winks.

Once the two were gone to another area of the restaurant, Kakashi glanced at Naruto and sighed bemusedly. Now those two were going to be pestering him about her and this so called date, though he continued to muse, it didn't go as bad as it could have.

He thought for sure those two were going to call him out for being with a younger girl, but it seemed that they believed that Naruto was much older than she actually was. Talk about small miracles.

It was during this time that the waitress returned with their order and placed it before them on the table. She left shortly after with a polite smile.

Picking at his food, Kakashi's dark eye flickered over again to the blonde sitting across from him. He noted that she was lost in thought. Curious as to what, he spoke, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Naruto startled, looking up from her plate and reddened slightly at seeing Kakashi's amused expression.

"Oh, I just-um... was thinking that I've never really been on a date before, ya know?"

The silver haired male blinked, but didn't otherwise show any other emotion. On the inside however, Kakashi was aching in sorrow at her words. She was never going to experience falling in love with a boy and going on innocent dates. Being married to him was severely limiting her and he hated himself for it.

"Well today could be considered a date," he finally responded, hoping to lift her spirits.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink in surprise. "It can?" Then she continued to say with a pout, "but we're already married, I don't think it counts."

Kakashi chuckled at that as he replied, "Being married doesn't mean you can't go on dates anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"No. In fact, we can go on as many dates as you like just say when." His eye curled up, smiling at her. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant going on a thousand dates. This marriage would not be a source of pain for her. He would make sure of it.

* * *

The pair strolled down the worn path toward their new home. They had received their respective clones memories shortly after leaving the restaurant and had decided to return to the elegant home.

Naruto took note of the path's state and made a mental reminder to have some of her clones clean it up. It seemed so shameful that the only direct road to their home would be in such sorry conditions.

As the imposing entrance appeared, the blonde felt that it was missing something. She remembered how impressive the Uchiha clan's gate to their clan compound had looked. It was so regal and no mistakes could be made over who lived there, seeing as the first thing you noticed about the entrance was the red and white fan sigil.

Like a bolt of lightning, realization struck her as to what exactly their gate was lacking.

Bouncing with excitement, she turned toward the silver haired man slouched lazily next to her, an orange book in front of his face. "Kakashi, you said that your clan had a symbol right?"

The Jonin lowered his literature and nodded slightly, a questioning look in his dark eye.

"Could you show it to me?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, putting his book in his back pouch, before bending over and picking up a stick. He squatted down on the middle of the dirt path and started to draw something. Naruto peered over his shoulder and watched curiously as the man worked.

Once he was finished, he stood up and stepped sideways so she could have a better view of his creation.

"This is the Hatake Clan symbol." He gestured toward his dirt drawing.

Naruto blinked owlishly at the three-by-three diagonal grid that the silver haired man had created. It was so simple, and yet she realized that it fit perfectly for a clan with the surname of farmland.

She grinned and nodded to herself as if coming to a decision.

"It's perfect! We'll draw it on both sides of the gate! It's kind of plain as it is, don't ya think?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise at the sudden suggestion. He turned his gaze toward the gate and had to agree with her that it was rather dull looking without some sort of sign on it.

A warm, fuzzy feeling rattled in his chest as he realized that she was going to mark her family's home as Hatake land. Much time had passed since the Hatake clan had any real piece of real estate. His father's ruined reputation had made sure of that.

Knowing she was expecting a response from him, Kakashi cleared his suddenly dry throat and replied, "If that's what you'd like, I'm alright with it."

Her smile seemed to get even brighter. Without another word, she created a clone that immediately bounded back toward the way they had just come.

Seeing Kakashi's questioning gaze, she stated amusedly, "I sent her to get some paint. We'll get this done today, dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed, but did not fight her on it. He would do whatever it was to please her. If painting his family seal on the gate was that important to her, so be it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Nara compound, Shikamaru was facing a rather troublesome predicament.

"Shikamaru Nara, what do you have to say for yourself?" His mother chided angrily as she waved a wooden ladle threatening in front of his face. He could feel drops of sweat roll down his neck at the sight.

Steeling his nerves, he put on his most impassive mask on and said, "Say about what?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me young man. I saw the way Naru-chan's clone ignored you as she went up to her bedroom."

Of course, his mother would notice the doppelganger's cold treatment towards him. Nonetheless he sighed exasperatedly. "It's a clone mother, I don't know what it's deal with me is."

"Shikamaru..." His mother hissed dangerously at him. He could swear he saw flames flash through her eyes in that moment.

A sigh of defeat escaped him. Now he knew why his father always told him to just confess at the first opportunity to his mother. She would get it out of her prey by any means necessary.

"Alright. I may have gotten upset at her and said a few things that I shouldn't have about not coming home last night. She got mad at me."

Yoshino's fiery expression soften considerably at the confession. So he had just gotten a little over-protective and managed to get his sister figure angry. Boys… they would never learn.

"Oh, Shika-chan. You have to give Naru-chan her space now. She's a married woman after all."

The Nara heir scowled and through gritted teeth retorted, "She's still only thirteen years old. She shouldn't be out so late with an older man."

Yoshino shook her head. "Tsk. Shika, you must understand that while you may feel that you have to watch out for Naru-chan, she is very mature for her age. Both your father and I know that nothing inappropriate will occur while she with her husband. Kakashi is not that kind of man."

Those words halted his thinking process. So he was right. His parent's knew the man his friend had married.

"So you do know him?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

A thoughtful look crossed the middle-aged woman's pretty face. "Will knowing more about him set your mind at ease?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate. He needed to know what sort of man this Kakashi Hatake was.

This time it was Yoshino that sighed as she sat down across from him on the kitchen table. "Okay then, I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

They realized the moment they stepped over the entrance that they had forgotten one important detail. The estate grounds.

It was still as untamable and wild as it was yesterday.

"We should have gotten a lawn mower." Naruto mused aloud, taking in the conditions of her home's expansive yard.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would have been wise."

"Why don't you send a clone to go get one?"

He tilted his head to the side in thought and then replied, "Hmm, yes I would do that, but it's late and many stores are probably close by now."

"I'd say we go get one from Shikaku-sensei, but they don't have any since the loud noise scares the deer. Plus, the deer eat most of it anyway."

An amusing idea occurred to the Jonin at her words. "How about we go borrow a couple of deer then?"

Naruto looked up at him wide-eyed and briskly shook her head. "No way! They'll catch us before we can get away. Plus, Yoshino will get pretty ticked if we do that. She's scary when she's angry."

A teasing light appeared in Kakashi's dark orb. "Oh, afraid are we?"

He could see how her face flared with indignation. "I'm not afraid of anything, dattebayo!"

"Think of it as a prank then. You do like pranking people don't you?"

A contemplative look crossed her face as she nodded slowly until a large grin spread across her whiskered cheeks. "You got a point. Alright let's do it!"

Kakashi chuckled at how easily swayed she was when it came to pulling pranks. "We'll go later tonight if we have time."

She blinked. "Time?"

"Yes, I still have to unpack my belongings from my apartment. I haven't received the memories from my clone who went there, so I know they haven't finished yet."

"Oh, mine did, but my lazy clone popped after arriving here and picked a room. I still have to unseal all my stuff!"

He was about to reply when her clone arrived with buckets of paint and paintbrushes in her hand.

Her face lit up when she saw it. "Awesome! Here ya go Kakashi!" She handed him a bucket of black paint and brush before grabbing the other pair and started to head back to the gate.

Noticing that he wasn't following her, Naruto turned around to face him and tilted her head in confusion. "Aren't ya coming? These gates won't paint themselves, ya know!"

A sense of nostalgia waved over him. When was the last time he had painted anything? He couldn't remember anytime except for those ridiculous D-ranked missions he had gone on with his genin team. It was such a long time ago.

Ridding himself of those memories with a slight shake of his head, Kakashi walked slowly after her. By the time he reached the gates, Naruto had already started to outline the symbol he had drawn with a ruler.

 _When did she get a ruler?_

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer besides a cheeky grin, he took his spot by the pillar opposite where the blonde was. He lifted his headband to reveal his red Sharingan eye and examined where his wife was recreating the Hatake insignia.

Kakashi watched, bewitched, at how gracefully she drew. Her brush strokes were even and accurate. She made no mistake, no stray marking. It was like seeing his sensei working on his fuinjutsu all over again.

Minato-sensei had the same air about him as he worked, even Kushina had the same firm writing. It was amazing. She truly was her parent's daughter.

"Kakashi, you haven't even started!"

In his musings, the silver head Jonin had completely forgotten about doing his portion of the gate.

With a sheepish rub of his head, Kakashi chuckled in amusement. "I got distracted watching you work. I didn't know you had such great drawing skills."

Naruto blushed at the compliment. "I practiced a lot of calligraphy. So I'm really good at stuff like this." Her eyes refusing to meet Kakashi's bemused ones.

"Oh, what for?"

Momentarily forgetting why she had felt so bashful to begin with, Naruto happily exclaimed with a bright grin," For Fuinjutsu of course!"

Kakashi's visible dark eye widen in surprise. "You know Fuinjutsu?"

"Yup! I started learning about two years ago."

"How far along are your studies?"

Naruto hummed in thought before replying, "I'm at about intermediate at the moment. There wasn't a lot of matter on the subject, but with what I got from my parents, I should easily go up to master in no time at all!"

Kakashi snorted in disbelief at that. "Sealing takes quite a long time to learn. It'll take a little longer than you expect to get certified as a master."

Her face didn't falter. Instead, it got even smugger. "Not with shadow clones it doesn't."

It took every ounce of his composure not to bang his head against the gate pillar he had still not painted. Of course, she would know the most important aspect of that particular jutsu. She could after all spam a ton of them without falling to chakra exhaustion.

"So you use that for training," he deadpanned before sighing and finally began to paint. After another quick glance with his Sharingan to her design, Kakashi perfectly recreated the symbol on his side of the gate.

Stepping back to admire his work, Kakashi felt an ache in his heart at seeing the old clan sign on his new home. He had actually wanted to take the Uzumaki surname, but then Naruto wouldn't fall under the protection of his clan name, regardless of how tarnished and tainted it was.

She had married the clan head of the Hatake clan, despite the fact that there was only one Hatake remaining. No one would dare separate her from him without having to face the repercussions of meddling with a shinobi clan, not even a blackened one.

Plus, Kakashi realized, that if he had taken her name then there would be no impeding the council on enforcing the CRA on them. It was better for her to be seen as the new matriarch of the Hatake clan than for Kakashi to be seen as the new husband of the Uzumaki. He has a clan head of age could always refuse any ruling from the council. Something Naruto couldn't because of her age, despite being considered an adult as a shinobi.

A ruefully smile tugged at his masked lips.

How ironic.

When he had stopped caring about what would happen to his clan name after living with the knowledge he would die any day while being in ANBU, a wife was bestowed on him with the orders to revive his dying bloodline.

Fate sure hated him.

He had until she turned sixteen before the council would start demanding an heir. The Jonin let out imperceptible sigh at the reminder.

A movement out of the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention. Kakashi saw how Naruto had managed to get up to the top of the wooden gate and wrote in big, bold kanji 'Hatake'. Now there was no more denying the fact.

The Hatake clan was to be restored.

* * *

Shikamaru blinked in stunned awe at the words that had left his mother's lips.

A shinobi with the caliber to be the next Hokage was married to one of his best friends.

 _What the hell?_

Were the leaders of his village just wanting to paint an even larger target on Naruto's blonde head?

"I know what you're thinking Shika, but believe me it was for the best. The alternatives were not much better. At least with Kakashi by her side, Naru-chan will be relatively safe," Yoshino reassured her son. She could see the hidden distress behind his dark eyes.

"Why him though? If they needed someone from a clan to protect her, then why didn't you let me marry her? I'm the heir to a prominent clan." He rebutted, his shoulders taunt with tension.

A startled look crossed Yoshino' face before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Shikamaru do you have feelings for Naruto?"

The Nara heir stiffened, a frown on his normally impassive face. He chose his next words carefully, so as not to be misunderstood. "Not romantically, but she's like a sister I never had. I would have married her to keep her safe. We would have gotten a divorce if or when she or I found someone we actually wanted to be married with."

Understanding dawn on the Nara matriarch as a relieved sigh left her lips. For a moment there, she had started to fear that her only son had been in love with the newlywed blonde and she had no prior knowledge of it. That would have been a nightmare to deal with.

"I see, but Shika-chan while Kakashi's status does put another target on Naruto, it also warns off people for the same reason. Copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake is a man to be feared."

All Shikamaru could do was hope his mother was right.

Hatake Kakashi better be as great as his mother said he was for not just Naruto's sake, but for his own. If something ever happened to his happy-go-lucky blonde friend, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Having finished up the gate, the duo of Hatakes entered the estate and admired how much more home-like it felt with the addition of their new furniture.

"Wow this place looks great!" Naruto happily commented as she scanned the living room with sparkling blue orbs.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he took in the sight of his new living space, and then proceeded to head up the stairs to the top floor. Curious, Naruto followed after him.

He stopped in front of a pair of double shoji doors. Prying them open, the silver haired Hatake stepped inside the room. Peering in, Naruto saw that it was Kakashi's new bedroom.

It had been an unspoken agreement that they would each have their own room for the time being. Neither wanted to approach the subject of sharing a matrimonial bedroom, even with the aid of a ten foot pole.

His room was rather simple, but neat in its design. His brand new king size bed laid in the middle of the room and his dresser was across from it on the adjacent wall. A dark wooden desk was to the left of the bed facing a large panel window. He had a great view of the surrounding woods. The last wall held a closet door and next to that a large bookcase.

"Your room looks nice. Now all it needs is for you to add the rest of your stuff." Naruto chimed as she finished appraising his bedroom.

Kakashi eye-smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. Intrigued, she went to him and gazed up at him curiously.

A gloved hand suddenly appeared in her peripherals. Turning toward it, Naruto saw a clone of his hand over a scroll to the original. Its duty done, the clone dispersed. She realized with a blush that she had been blocking the entrance.

"Well now I can add my things," he teased with a chuckle, setting his scroll on the floor and unsealing his belongings.

In a burst of white smoke, the room was immediately filled with lots and lots of... books.

They were everywhere. Stacks piled high with volume after volume of, unsurprisingly, smut.

"All you have are books?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Naruto would swear he was blushing in embarrassment, yet she couldn't be sure because of that damned mask.

"Well this is just one scroll, the other one with my clothes and other personal affects is right here." He pulled out another scroll from within his vest.

Naruto nodded and went to pick up the nearest book, which was to her amusement, an Icha novel. However, before she could touch it, Kakashi was blocking her way to it and all the other books.

"Maa, Naruto those aren't exactly books young ladies should read."

Kakashi mentally cursed himself for unsealing his scroll in front of the blonde. Now she was sure to think he was some massive pervert. Which, while he was a pervert, he wasn't quite at Jiraiya's level.

Hiding a mischievous smirk, Naruto cocked her head to one side and said as innocently as she could, "why not? They're not naughty books are they?"

Never had the whiskered Jinchuriki seen the silver haired man looked so mortified. The blonde never realized how self-conscious Kakashi could be about his erotica. Feeling a little guilty about messing with him, Naruto decided to be merciful and tugged at his frozen arm.

"Well, whatever, you need to see my room now. It's awesome!"

Kakashi thanked whatever deity existed that had saved him from having to answer the blonde's question. He didn't dare utter a single complaint as she pulled him further down the hallway until they came to another set of shoji doors for fear she would demand his answer.

She quickly slid the doors open in her excitement and bounced into the room, tugging him along the entire way. When she reached the center, she let go of him and looked at her new room with a proud grin.

Her king-sized bed laid in the middle of her room like Kakashi's, but her's already had her bedding on it, which came in a lovely shade of orange. Her comforters, however, were light green with little toads on them. It was childish she knew, but she really loved having something that reminded her of her past, or rather future, summons.

The dresser she had was similar to Kakashi's, except for the wide, horizontal mirror attached to it. Her room layout was almost identical to the Jonin's apart from her window which was much larger and overlooked the future garden. It just motivated her even more to get working on it as soon as possible, so she could wake up and see the beauty it would become every morning.

"It's nice, but you also have to unpack." Kakashi pointed out seeing how bare her room was.

"Yeah I know. My clone left my scroll downstairs, I'll go get it. You should get started too. You have quite a few books to put away, after all." She giggled in amusement, seeing the silver haired nin get all flustered at the reminder.

Kakashi was definitely much more expressive than she remembered him to be. Then again, it was probably the whole situation they found themselves in that had the Jonin so out of whack. It certainly was throwing her for a loop.

"Right, I'll get on that," Kakashi awkwardly replied before heading out the door and returned to his room.

Naruto sighed as she saw one of her clones come in right after the Jonin left with the scroll of her belongings from her time with the Naras. When she unsealed it, a rush of white smoke filled the air.

There were several articles of clothing, picture frames, odd knick-knacks, and jutsu scrolls laid out on her floor. Delicately, she picked up her old plant, and set him by the window on her desk.

She summoned two more clones to help put her clothes in the dresser or in the closet while she arranged her other things as she pleased.

The picture frames weren't many, but to her they were more precious diamonds. There was a picture of her when she was still a boy with the Sandaime eating ramen at Ichiraku's. The majority of the photos however were of her as a girl with the Naras. Yoshino loved taking pictures of her and Shikamaru doing anything and everything, capturing it all on film.

Thus the reasoning, why there was several scenes of her and the Nara heir laying on the grass gazing up at the clouds, feeding some of the deer, or just napping together on the couch after a hard day's work of training. Her time with the Nara family would forever be treasured.

She placed her framed pictures on her dresser and desk. She left a special place by the windowsill for her future genin photograph. As she placed her other belongings in their new place, she wondered how the team dynamic was going to play out.

Her future sensei was now her husband and she had a feeling that the council would get wind of her marriage sooner than they would hope. She knew that Kakashi was going to get Sasuke because he was the only other Sharingan user in the village.

Yet, now she was concerned about whether or not Sakura was going to be on the team. Iruka had told her before she left the academy after the test, that she had scored the highest of all the girls. That meant she was the new Rookie Kunoichi of the Year; Sakura's previous title.

Team Seven was composed of both the Rookie Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year plus the dead-last. Now, Naruto wasn't the dead-last, she didn't know whom that would be either since she hadn't paid attention in her previous timeline and she hadn't been in the class this time either.

A sense of foreboding filled her chest. What if Sakura was placed on a team that didn't pass? She was a civilian and her score as the top kunoichi had been what had placed her on a clan heir team.

Naruto wasn't ignorant of how biased the team placements had been. She was the Jinchuriki of the village. Their strongest weapon, of course they would make sure she had been placed on a team that was going to pass, making absolutely certain that the Jonin in charge would be able to contain her if need be. Sasuke was the remaining Uchiha and clan heir, putting them together had been a no brainer

Sakura's placement however, was unsure. She had no ties, and now, not a score high enough to be automatically guaranteed a place with the clan heirs.

Naruto hoped that the Sandaime would be open to suggestions about team placements.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

After finishing all the unpacking, the blonde had been going stir crazy to get out of the estate for a bit. So Kakashi thought it would be a good idea to go pull that prank he had promised her.

The Nara Clan woods were definitely much more terrifying at night than she had expected. Two pairs of feet padded stealthily across a dirt path that winded and turned deeper into the forest, each step bringing them closer to their objective. Eventually, they slowed down and continued at a steadier pace.

The reason behind the sudden change of momentum being that the blonde girl accompanying the silver haired man was now latched onto said man, from the fear of the shadows lurking everywhere and the unknown beings hidden in such dark places.

Kakashi learned many things that night. The first being that Naruto was petrified of the supernatural. He had to carry her the rest of the way to where the herds of deer rested because she had almost bolted from the place at the first rustling of a bush, which had turned out to be a brown rabbit.

For some reason, that only scared her even more. Apparently, the Sandaime had thought it would be funny to tell her stories of ghost and monsters that haunted the forest at night. One of them according to her was a flesh-eating bunny.

He didn't know whether to laugh at the irony or groan in exasperation at the idea of a ninja being scared of ghosts. It wasn't as if the dead were ever going to be resurrected to kill them all. That was just absurd.

The second thing he learned was that Naruto had a very developed chest. The feeling of firm breasts against his back was incredibly distracting. He would have tripped over a log if it weren't for his well honed reflexes.

Finally after twenty minutes of walking, the pair of Hatakes came upon the meadow the herd of Nara deer slept in. After a quick scan, he found two young does who looked like they wouldn't put up much of a struggle. Once, he had managed to get Naruto to settle down enough to carry out the plan, they launched themselves at the unsuspecting deer.

In less than a minute, they had the two targets safely secured by a rope. It seemed like they were use to it as they didn't even seem fazed by the fact that there was a sudden rope around their necks.

"Huh, these are pretty docile." Kakashi mused aloud as he gently tugged the does forward.

"Yeah, they domesticate them when they're pretty young. They're use to humans being around," Naruto cheerfully explained, happy to finally be leaving the dark woods. Their plan had gone off without a hitch, except for the brief scare she had that was.

However, the victory was short lived.

"Naruto, Kakashi, what do the two of you think you are doing with my deer?" A familiar lethargic voice rang clearly through the night just as the pair broke through the tree-line.

The pair of deer thieves froze mid-step.

Naruto began to chuckle nervously, knowing they were caught red handed. "Oh, hey how's it going Shikaku-sensei?"

"Lovely night isn't it Shikaku-san?" Kakashi greeted amiably, his voice as easy going as usual as he played along with his blonde wife.

"Naruto, do you know how late it is young lady!? And what have I told you about messing with the deer!?" The Nara matriarch suddenly appeared in a blazing fury, wielding a threatening wooden spoon in her hand. Knowing the righteous anger was directed at her, the blonde ran for it as if her life depended on it.

Unfortunately for the whiskered girl, Yoshino didn't miss a beat and quickly gave chase with a war cry rising into the air.

Hearing all the commotion, Shikamaru stepped out of his house with bafflement clearly displayed upon his face. He turned his questioning gaze toward the two Jonin who watched the racing females with mixed expressions of amusement and exasperation.

Once the blonde and raven head could no longer be seen, an awkward silence fell between the remaining three males.

The Jonin commander sighed and rubbed his temple. He turned to walk away back toward his house, but not before pinning down the silver haired head-ache that was on his land with dark eyes and ordered with a stern voice, "You're both idiots. Kakashi, return my deer."

"Right away, sir!"

Shikamaru watched with a stunned expression on his face as the husband of his whiskered friend raced off with the kidnapped deer back into the forest. That was the guy who Naruto had married?

His first impression of this so called, Copy-ninja was not all that favorable. The man seemed an idiot.

He suddenly recalled his mother's words and the apparent trust both his parents and the Hokage had in this man, Kakashi Hatake.

Of course, they would pair that troublesome blonde with an equably troublesome guy.

* * *

That did not go as planned.

Naruto and Kakashi sat covered in scratches and developing bruises on their brand new black couch. She had wanted an orange one, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. How could there ever be too much orange?

"Man, I didn't think Shika's mom would hit me so hard. I can still feel the bump on my head from her spoon." The blonde groaned, nursing her battle wounds after finally being caught by the rampaging mother.

"At least you only had to deal with her. Those deer attack in pairs," Kakashi whined from his spot on the couch. Apparently, when he went to return the does, the bucks had been woken up by all the yelling and had attacked the moment he stepped into the meadow.

Naruto giggled at the exasperated looking silver head Jonin. He really took the worst part of their punishment. It was really bad luck that the three Naras had still been awake when the two Hatakes had captured the deer.

Shikaku and Shikamaru had been really annoyed, but Naruto knew it was because Yoshino would still be high-strung from the events of the night for the next coming days. She almost felt guilty about it, but then remembered that neither Nara male had lifted a finger to save her. They could suffer for that.

A few more minutes passed as the two nursed their wounds before exhaustion started to set in. Retreating upstairs with footsteps heavy, they mumbled goodnights as they entered their rooms.

They were both fast asleep by the time their heads hit their new fluffy pillows.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delayed update. I've been extremely busy, but expect updates to be more frequent now that I don't have to worry about school work!**

 **I'm looking for a new beta, so if anybody is interested let me know!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI: Iuris**

" _Tenderness emerges from the fact that the two persons, longing, as all individuals do, to overcome the separateness and isolation to which we are all heir because we are individuals, can participate in a relationship that, for the moment, is not of two isolated selves but a union"_

― Rollo May

* * *

Kakashi mumbled and cursed at the sunlight that glared relentlessly down on his face. He had forgotten to put up his new curtains.

 _'Damn sun'_ , he thought, sinking deeper into the warm mass of blankets around him. Squinting painfully away from the blaring window, he waited for his vision to stop blurring and adjust.

It was the smell that had finally roused him from his snug bed. The scent of cooked food wafted in the air, teasing his senses.

 _'Is that bacon?'_

Half-awake, Kakashi trudged down the dark oak stairs toward the source of the smell. As he walked toward the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of a knife hitting wood rhythmically and the snatches of a simple tune.

Peering in through the entryway, he was greeted by the humming form of his blonde wife as she maneuvered seemingly like an expert around the modern kitchen. She was wearing a beige apron over her usual attire. From the back she resembled a mother – a very young mother of course – but a mother nonetheless.

The sight was so… domestic and gave him the feeling of being at home, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. For some reason, the thought of admiring her longer didn't strike him as odd or unpleasant at all.

In fact, it filled him with a sort of peace he had long forgotten. The kind he would often find when at the memorial stone visiting his departed team-mates and sensei.

The loneliness deeply embedded in his soul seemed to lessen as he leaned there against the doorway watching her work with that gentle smile on her face that he was beginning to adore.

As he remained there lost in his thoughts, she finally noticed him lingering by the door.

"Kakashi?"

Her voice broke through his reverie. Not wanting to be rude, he stepped toward her with a slight rise of his hand in greeting. "Good morning, Naruto."

She smiled brightly at him, and her eyes slightly widened before she quickly averted her gaze back towards the stove. Nonetheless she called out, somewhat shakily, "G-Good morning! I'm making breakfast for us! Hope you like omelets and bacon!"

He nodded, ignoring her strange behavior for the moment, taking in the sizzling pans of tender, red meat and cooking eggs filled with what appeared to be kale and mushroom sautéed with garlic, cilantro, smaller bits of bacon, and cheddar cheese. It smelled just as delectable as it looked.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

She glanced sideways at him from her spot on the stove, a little surprised by the sudden question. "Ah… Shikamaru and Choji's mothers actually. Yoshino would take me with her whenever she went to visit the Akimichi matriarch and between the two of them they taught me; though I learned the most from Choji's mom. She's an amazing cook!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at her response. "That's nice. I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be down in a little bit."

Naruto waved him off with a nervous chuckle, her eyes never leaving the pot she was stirring. Once the Jonin had left the kitchen, she breathed in deeply, trying to cool her flushing face, which wasn't caused by standing too close to the stove. Never did she imagine the sight that would be presented to her that morning.

She had sensed his presence the moment he woke up and came downstairs. She was going to initially wait for him to greet her first, but his unusual silence, accompanied by the intense staring, had worn down her nerves until she couldn't take it any longer.

It took her entire will to look away from the eye-candy the Jonin had gifted her. Naruto had the suspicion that the silver haired Hatake had not be entirely awake or else he would have never come out of his room displaying his bare, chiseled chest and defined abs for the world – or really just her – to gawk at. Even his messy bed hair only added to his attraction in that state!

He had the body of Adonis! Even as a boy, she hadn't possessed such an enthralling body!

While the blonde Jinchuriki was coming down from her momentary hot flash, the one responsible had finally realized why Naruto wouldn't look at him.

He had no shirt on.

Fortunately, he was still wearing his dark, navy pajamas and more importantly, his mask, but the damage had been done. She was probably not going to be able to look at him for the rest of the day without a blush on her face.

He sighed as he felt the hot water pour down his back, loosening the tight muscles and knots he had developed. How was he supposed to face her now?

She was probably thinking how big of a pervert he was. It wasn't like he gave her any other idea about him – especially after she saw his private collection of literature.

Ugh… maybe he could skip breakfast?

He quickly discarded that idea since it was obvious she had woken up early to make the food and it would be just plain cruel to ignore her efforts. Plus, it looked really good and it would be such a shame to let such a good meal go to waste.

Finishing up his shower, Kakashi quickly dressed, making sure he put his damned shirt on, and headed back downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, the four chair table they had bought the day earlier was set out with two plates of omelets with sides of white rice on them, and a platter filled with pieces of bacon laid in the center. There was a pitcher full of orange juice and a small bowl of assorted fruits next to it.

This was definitely a nice contrast to his usual breakfast of cereal and toast.

He took his seat next to her and was relieved to see she wasn't avoiding eye-contact anymore.

"Thank you for breakfast, Naruto."

She grinned and said cheekily, "Thank me after you've tried it."

A sudden feeling of trepidation filled him at the statement. _'Did she do something to the food? '_

Nervously, he grabbed his chopsticks and broke them apart as he said together with the blonde, "Itadakimasu."

The uneasy feeling grew as he saw that she hadn't touched her food yet and was staring up at him intensely. _'She did do something didn't she?!'_

Yet, he could not find any excuse not to eat her cooking, placing a genjutsu over his face, he pulled his mask down. He took a tentative first bite of the omelet and almost sighed in relief when he tasted the delicious flavors that erupted in his mouth.

When he glanced over at her, he saw she was pouting and picking at her food moodily.

Unsure of what he did, Kakashi asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to see your face, but then you put a genjutsu over it. Not fair!" He sweat-dropped at her answer and chuckled, amused. He took another bite and quietly hummed in delight at how great it tasted. She was a fantastic cook.

"So do you like it?"

Kakashi could see how she was fidgeting in her seat waiting for his response. A sense of joy flared up in him when he realized she had made this for him and valued what he thought of it. His first home cooked meal in years. "I love it. You could be a chef, if you didn't want to be a shinobi."

He felt a warmth spread across his masked cheeks when she smiled at him bashfully. Neither said another word as they ate contently their breakfast. It was nice having someone to eat with.

A short while later, Naruto started to pick up the dishes and took them over to the sink. Seeing that she was going to wash them, Kakashi quickly finished up the last of his omelet and rushed to help her.

"You don't have to, ya know," Naruto protested as he took a spot next to her and started to dry the plates she had already done.

"I know, but I want to," he replied with a cheery voice, his eye crinkling up in a smile.

She returned the smile and the two worked serenely side by side.

When the last dish was put up, Naruto informed the silver-haired man as she started to head toward the front door with him following shortly behind, "I'm going to go finish the last of the paperwork for my ninja registration with the old man. Do you need me to get anything while I'm gone?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll go with you. I still have to get that lawn mower and start on the yard."

Naruto chuckled at the mention of the machine. "Sounds like a good idea, but leave that garden area for me. I want to work on it!"

"Alright, that's fine."

Kakashi held open the front door for her and softly locked it after them. They left the estate together, a companionable silence surrounding them. The towering trees housed hundreds of colorful birds that melodiously chirped their morning songs as they headed down their own private path toward the village.

The morning was beautiful. They could see the sun escaping velvety, orange-pink clouds just over the horizon. From the top of the Hokage Mountain, they could see it slowly rising over the rocky cliffs surrounding the sleeping village. What a wonderful view they were going to be privileged to for the foreseeable future.

The duo stopped walking when they came to the split at the central road of the village. From that point, they were each going separate ways to get their individual task done.

Naruto turned toward the Jonin. "I'll be making lunch, so I'll see you back home around noon okay?"

Kakashi froze at her words, his visible eye widening.

Home...

There was someone to get back home to, someone who was expecting him there.

Her words rang in his head. They shocked him to the core.

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a superstitious man until he saw – experienced – how cursed he truly was. He finally noticed it when it was far too late. Too late to save anyone. He was cursed to live a life full of misery and death. Damned to lose everyone he grew close too. He was getting careless again.

He first lost his mother, then his father to suicide. He was indirectly the cause of his friend, Obito Uchiha's, death, and he killed his dead team-mate's one and only love, Rin Nohara, the other member of his squad, with his own hand.

While he knew he hadn't been what killed his sensei and his wife, a part of him, the most jaded aspect of himself, believed it was because he had grown too close to his beloved sensei and his wife. Everyone he grew to love and cherish were always abruptly ripped from him in the harshest and cruelest ways.

His hands clenched within his pockets.

They burned.

He had the scorching blood on his hands again.

Like all those times when he remembered himself slaying his friend, the person he had sworn to protect. Yet this time, it wasn't her blood. It was Naruto's.

This is what he had feared.

He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It only further proved to him that he hadn't accepted the past and moved on. He was still stuck in that same depression with the same damnable curse lingering there, warning him of the consequences that were sure to come if he let her get too close.

A soft touch to his forearm brought him back to the present. He glanced down toward wide, expecting blue orbs.

Knowing she was awaiting a response, he nodded sharply, unable to find his voice. The blonde left him with a chirpy wave and a warm smile on her face, her slender figure quickly disappearing into the morning crowd.

He didn't know how long he stood there in the middle of the road, his glazed eye trained on the path his wife had gone down, even though she was long gone. It wasn't until the street began to fill with people bustling to and fro that Kakashi finally snapped out of his trance-like state.

The sudden feeling of claustrophobia filled his chest. He quickly used a shunshin to get out of the market. He needed to get away from the village, from people, from those plaguing memories...

* * *

Naruto frowned to herself as she left behind the silver haired Hatake. She had seen how his face had hardened even if it was only portrayed by his eye. It was a look she was all too familiar with in her previous timeline. He was broken.

She sighed tiredly as she headed to where the photographer was located. She needed to get this stupid picture taken care of first before she could go and see what she could do about her husband.

* * *

Gai was always the first one to find him when he hit rock bottom, time and time again. Who else would bother?

"My youthful rival, what has you so upset this glorious morning?"

Kakashi didn't bother to question the other man on how he knew where he was, or how he knew he was upset to begin with. Instead, he chose not to answer.

Warm, golden sunrays spilled onto the clearing in which they were standing in. The light brightening each summertime strand of vibrant green grass. A gentle breeze blew the trees, ruffling his silver hair. It was a beautiful day.

Days like these seemed to always sour his mood.

It reminded him of the times when he had been a genin, when days had been easier, happier.

Sparring, training, trying to rise through the ranks, and fighting with Obito and Rin under the watchful eyes of his sensei. Those days were long past now, buried under six feet deep of bloodied earth with the bodies of his team, and with all the joy that he had been able to salvage during that warring time.

Until his marriage, he had come to this place every day, this memorial stone. Every single damn morning, evening, any free time he found himself with really. Lately, he had been coming less and less.

Silently, he paid his respects and wordlessly begged for forgiveness for his carelessness.

His heart laid there, carved immortally on that strong, stone tablet that was weathered and aged. It was an enduring testament to the loss of life that came with being a shinobi. Of the suffering and heartbreak that was bound to come to those in the profession.

Soft footfalls on the grass advanced closer to him, stirring him from his reverie.

"This is very unlike you, my esteemed rival." Gai's voice was unexpectedly soft. Kakashi was grateful for the man's rare moments of tact.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. He had to get this burdening weight off his chest. Gai was the only person he could trust, the only one who could truly understand. "I got married."

He shifted his stance, not tearing his eyes away from the stone. A sharp intake of breath alerted him to the Taijutsu master's surprise.

"Who?"

He gave a rueful smile, hidden behind his mask. "Minato-sensei's daughter."

From his position, the Hatake couldn't see how comically large Gai's eyes widened, but Kakashi had to hand it to the eccentric man as he replied with that same youthfulness he always did. "I see... Then I congratulate you my youthful rival!"

A solemn quiet settled over them as Gai continued to say much more gently, "But I still do not understand, why you are so depressed?"

Kakashi's eye flashed with an unidentifiable emotion. "I'm cursed, Gai. Everyone I've loved always leaves me in death. I don't want her to be hurt because of me."

"Don't think so unyouthfully my eternal rival! The springtime of youth has yet to fade away! Don't lose hope! I'm still here!" The man with the large eyebrows exclaimed as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

The silver-haired Jonin paused in his pessimistic thoughts as he tore his gaze away from the stone to look up to the sky, an unseen smile on his lips. He finally turned his gaze from the azure sky to the black haired man and said softly, "So you are, Gai... so you are."

A moment of silence fell between them, only the calling of birds and the blowing wind sounded around them.

Unable to hold his curiosity back, Gai asked, "So what kind of person is your wife? Is she very youthful?"

Kakashi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Incredibly so. You two would get along very well."

"Then it is settled! I must meet your new wife at once!"

The silver-haired man loosened the tension on his shoulders and finally faced the exuberant man. "Maa, she's a bit busy at the moment. I have to go do a couple of errands and then I'm suppose to meet up with her. You can tag along, if you like."

Inwardly, Kakashi was withholding a grimace at the prospect of the two meeting. _'I hope Naruto doesn't get too freaked out by him...'_ Then again she was a bit of an odd one herself. She was startlingly very mature for her age. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Yosh! Let's go my eternal rival! Those errands won't finish themselves, and if we don't finish in time to meet your wife, I'll do a five hundred one-finger push ups!"

Kakashi shook his head at the man's antics before heading back toward the village. The spandex wearing Jonin quickly fell into step next to him.

"Gai."

"Yes, my youthful rival?"

"...Thanks."

It was days like this that Kakashi was truly thankful the quirky man had never given up on him. It was always Gai after all that was able to talk some sense back into him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had just finished taking her picture that was going to go on her form and was waiting for the elder Hokage to finish ranting. It was a rather normal photo; she didn't have the need to do what she did last time. She, as a professional prankster, never did the same pranks twice after all.

"Why should I still have to do this much damn paperwork? I'm old – they should be more considerate!" Hiruzen whined while marking his signature on yet another piece of paper.

On the other side of his momentary desk located in the academy, Naruto sat in a very relaxed manner on a wooden chair, her eyes betraying her amusement. A fond smile played at her lips as she said rather wistfully, "You know complaining about the paperwork isn't going to make it go away."

The elder grunted in irritation. "That's not the point Naruto-chan, if I could just hand my paperwork over to others, I would be able to enjoy my days relaxing and spend more time with my rowdy grandson."

"If you want to relax, then you can just retire and give me the hat old man!" The blonde suggested with a cheeky grin, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her chest at the reminder of the youngest Sarutobi. It had been so long since she had last seen him.

Hiruzen gave her an amused, dry look before grabbing her folder and took a look at her ninja registration form.

"You look lovely in this picture, my dear," he complimented her and chuckled at seeing her blushing face.

While Naruto grumbled under her breath about perverted old men, Hiruzen completed the final details on her registration.

As she waited, Kurama spoke up. _ **'Brat, you should ask about the team placements. You are married to who use to be your Jonin-sensei, something is bound to be changed because of it.'**_

' _You're right!'_

Naruto knew she would have to be subtle with this or else he'd catch on. Old man he may be, but he was still quick as a whip.

"Say old man, do you know who's going to be on what team yet?" She peered up at him innocently with wide puppy-dog eyes and an angelic smile.

Hiruzen raised a skeptical brow at her sudden inquiry. Her look unnerved him and he had to forcibly stop himself from giving into her demands. He feared she would someday learn of this and maximize its effect. He was certain it could be weaponized and used to stop or start a war.

"Not all of them. There are still some things that have to be looked over before we make the final decisions."

"What sort of things?"

He quickly realized where this was leading. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Naruto-chan."

She knew at once she'd been caught, but she still had one little ultimate trump card that she knew worked on the elder. She smirked mischievously at him, putting the old man on edge.

Naruto made the seals as fast as she could and transformed. There was an explosion of smoke, and then a busty, sultry blonde appeared, winking and twirling her hair before she leaned across the table, making sure the clouds stayed wrapped around her new, perfect round breasts and nude lower body, as she said as sweetly as possible, "Pretty please, Lord Hokage?"

* * *

The pair of Jonin were in luck. A hardware store was having a sale on lawn mowers. Buy one, get another half-priced and apparently, Gai decided he wanted to get one to help after finding out why Kakashi was buying one in the first place, even though he himself didn't have a yard.

The only problem was that there were only two color options and Gai was being very obstinate in having Kakashi buy a pair of green lawn mowers, but the silver haired Jonin wanted to get an orange one. He knew Naruto would be pleased if he did.

"No, my youthful rival. They both have to be the same color. Do you not know that green is the color of youth!?"

The silver-haired Jonin sighed for what felt like the tenth time since arriving in the store. "I do..." _'Unfortunately,'_ he internally added. "...but I want an orange one. You can get a green one if you want."

"They must match!"

"No, they don't."

If anything, Kakashi's adamant refusal only seemed to further fuel Gai's fire of determination. "I challenge you my rival. Whoever win's get's to pick the color!"

At first, the Hatake had wanted to shoot down his idea, but then he realized that this could work in his favor. "Fine... but I'm picking the challenge."

Gai grinned, his eyes sparkling in glee. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my eternal rival!"

Mentally groaning, Kakashi was wishing that his blonde wife was having as a terrible day as he was. It didn't seem fair that only he got to suffer.

* * *

"That's the Sexy Jutsu, you say? Very tricky... Much too tricky, don't do it again, especially not in front of Kakashi," Sarutobi griped as he wiped his nose with a slight blush on his tan face. On the inside, he was cursing the silver-haired Hatake for already corrupting his precious little granddaughter.

"Or what?" Naruto defiantly retorted, having cancelled the jutsu after the old Hokage had momentarily passed out from blood loss via perverted nosebleed.

Hiruzen raised a brow. "As Hokage, I can ban the sale of ramen in the village. So don't tempt me, little one."

Naruto paled slightly, before a grin spread across her whiskered cheeks. "Well I can burn your secret stash of 'Icha Icha' books."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hiruzen exclaimed before reddening slightly at having reacted to the threat. How had she known about his secret reading?

"Try me!" The blonde retaliated with a mock glare.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, a truce then. If you stay away from my books, I won't mess with your ramen. Deal?"

The two of the stared intently into each other's unyielding eyes, neither flinching as they held their gazes. The staring contest continued, and one could see sparks flying between them before they both began to laugh.

The blonde agreed with a nod between her laughter.

After putting all the final paperwork in order, Hiruzen was about to dismiss the young Kunoichi when he noticed the lack of a headband on her forehead.

He sent Naruto a confused look."Where is your forehead-protector?"

"Oh, that..." Naruto reached up to rub her forehead only to feel warm skin.

In her hurry to make breakfast, she had forgotten to put it on. A pang of nostalgia hit her when she remembered she hadn't worn it until the day of orientation because she hadn't wanted to ruin Iruka's headband. Those days of blissful ignorance seemed so long ago.

"I didn't see any point in wearing it today, since team placements aren't until a while. I want it to be nice and shiny for the orientation." She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her neck out of nervous habit.

The Third rolled his eyes good naturedly, a fond smile on his lips. "In the future Naruto, I would expect you to be wearing your headband while on duty. You're a Kunoichi of the Leaf now, it's time you acted as such."

Naruto merely nodded again in response before suddenly tensing as the door slid opened and a small boy came running in with shurikens held haphazardly up high, crying out, "Old man! I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!"

Unfortunately for the boy, he tripped on his long, blue scarf halfway to his target and face planted. The kid muffled his cries of pain with his hands. His face was red from both the impact to the floor and embarrassment.

Another individual came rushing in through the entryway, a special Jonin by the look of him. The man stopped at the entrance and panted slightly. It was obvious he had been running after the errant boy. His head shifted from the fallen boy to the seated individuals on both sides of the room.

"Something tripped me..." the young boy whined indignantly, rubbing his bruised forehead as he sat up.

"Honorable Grandson, are you alright?" The Jonin asked and then added, "By the way, there's nothing for you to trip on, it's pretty flat."

Shamed-faced, the brunet child spotted the blonde girl sitting on the other side of his grandfather's desk and blushed even harder when he saw the amusement displayed on her pretty face. Walking to Naruto, he pointed an accusatory finger at her and said, "You! You tripped me!"

The blonde let out a very unladylike snort, she poked the boy in the cheek and waved his scarf in front of his face. "This is what tripped you, shrimp. Don't blame others for your own mistakes."

"Hey! Don't speak to the Honorable Grandson in that way! Know your place, simpleton!" The Jonin admonished.

Naruto tilted her head in his direction, and was perplexed to see the Special Jonin's face suddenly redden. Was he sick?

Inwardly, Kurama shook his head at how dense the blonde was when it came to other people. Yet to his great entertainment, she was acutely aware of her feelings and growing physical attraction to the silver-haired Hatake.

Seeing that she had stopped, the boy grinned arrogantly, thinking she wouldn't dare do anything to him now that she knew who he was.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Afraid 'cause I'm the grandson of the Hokage?"

The smirk on her face was something he didn't expect.

"Not at all shrimp, I could care less if he was your grandmother, dattebayo!" She punched him on the head, sending him back down to the ground.

The sunglasses wearing Jonin stared dumbstruck as the girl bid the elder Hokage farewell and stepped around him to leave, but not before shooting him a cocky smirk that had him blushing again.

When she was finally gone, he finally asked what had been on his mind since he saw her. "Lord Hokage, who was that?"

Hiruzen sighed. "That, Ebisu, was Uzumaki Naruto."

"What!? Bu-But I thought..."

The elder nodded tiredly, "Yes, many people didn't know her true gender. I've kept her out of the public eye these last few years for that reason."

"I see..." Ebisu nodded, then turned back around to face his young charge, "Now then, Honorable Grandson, we must return to our training..." He stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed his charge had slipped away from him again. Looking around frantically he said, "Eh? Honorable Grandson? Where'd he go?"

Sarutobi exhaled exasperatedly. "I believe he followed after Naruto, but I have no clue where they were heading."

"No, this is terrible!"

Another sigh escaped the elder Hokage as he watched tiredly as the special Jonin hysterically ran after the departing duo. "How did he grow up to turn out like that?" Hiruzen grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Naruto was almost out of sight of the Academy, walking at a calm casual pace, when she noticed she was being shadowed – very poorly at that as well. A wistful sigh escaped her pink lips as she remembered her past introduction to her young rival to the Hokage title.

She stopped and turned, noticing a rock in the middle of the road. A rock that wasn't there previously moments before, especially not one with a pair of tiny sandaled feet underneath.

The blonde withheld a laugh at the sight. She had forgotten how clueless Konohamaru had been about his disguises the first time they met.

Pretending as if she bought it, she continued on her way. After a couple of minutes, she stopped again and this time called the boy out. Really his attempts to hide were laughable, his fence sheet was turned the wrong way, his helmet hair stuck out from the top of the cloth, and once again his feet were clearly visible at the bottom.

"I know, you're following me. So come out shrimp, you're not fooling anyone."

The boy laughed a little and lowered the cloth. "You're even more amazing than the rumors said if you could see through my master disguises."

She forced herself not to laugh. Master disguises...

The kid walked up to her and proudly proclaimed, "I'm going to make you my wife!"

Time froze in place in that moment. Naruto could practically feel her soul leave her body at his statement. She barely even noticed Kurama's laughter in the back of her mind.

 _'What happened to wanting to be my apprentice?'_ The blonde internally wailed.

"Wh-What?!" Naruto asked, stunned.

"That's right! I'm going to be the next Hokage. So it's obvious I should have the best looking and most powerful Kunoichi in the village as my wife!"

The blonde didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. He was pretty much calling her a trophy wife. Which of course the woman in question had to be beautiful enough to be considered as such, but that was beside the point. She was a shinobi first and foremost, damn it! Plus, she was already technically married!

She slowly opened her mouth hesitantly to say something.

Anything.

But her mind stayed blanked and she shut her mouth, while Konohamaru looked at her expectantly. How was someone supposed to answer that?!

' _ **Not going to respond, brat?'**_ Kurama chortled, his amusement at her misfortune clear in his tone.

 _'How do I?!'_ Naruto felt mildly disturbed that the boy that she used to view as the little brother she never had seemed to like her as something other than a boss or sister. This timeline was so screwed up it wasn't even funny anymore!

Taking pity on her, Kurama decided to show a little mercy to the panicking blonde. _**'He's an impressionable child. Think of something that will take his mind off it.'**_

 _'Right!'_

"Um... Well, don't you have to be Hokage first before you declare anyone to be your wife?" She was grasping at the air now.

Naruto saw how Konohamaru had begun to think over her question. His face scrunched up in thought.

"Well... yeah, I guess so." He finally conceded.

Naruto could have jumped for joy at how easy it had been to redirect the nine year olds' attention. She couldn't contain her relief in being able to set the boy down the right path as she had done before.

"Train hard then! Once you become Hokage, then you can decide who you want to marry. Who knows, you might just find someone else you want instead," she finished teasingly.

At her enthusiastic words, the young Sarutobi grinned before his smiling face faltered.

Naruto's zealousness waned at seeing his frown. "Eh? Something wrong?"

"It's just... my grandpa named me Konohamaru in honor of our village. Everyone, whenever they see me or call me, they only see me as the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognizes me as myself. I'm sick of it already! That's why I want the Hokage name right now!"

A knowing look appeared on the blonde's whiskered face. "Wanna know the secret to true strength?"

"Yeah! What is it? A powerful jutsu? A secret technique?" The young boy bounced excitedly at her feet, his brown eyes wide in anticipation.

A fond, faraway expression developed on Naruto's face. She gazed down onto those chocolate eyes and it was as if she was seeing someone else, something that greatly confused Konohamaru.

"No. Only when you are protecting something truly precious, will you be at your strongest," she softly responded. It wasn't what she had originally told the boy, but she knew the importance of him learning this lesson sooner rather than later.

His bafflement only grew. "What does that mean?"

"It means that all the power in the world is useless unless you're using it to protect those precious to you." Naruto saw flashes of a raven head and red bleeding eyes.

"What? What does that have to do with becoming Hokage?"

"To become Hokage, you have to be the strongest so you can protect the village. Become the person everyone can depend on to help them through tough times. You have to be a leader, a friend, a teacher, and a comrade all at once. That takes time, dedication, and hard work. There are no shortcuts on the road to Hokage." Her cerulean eyes seemed to blaze in a blue fire, pinning the boy in his place by the sheer force behind them. "Besides if you truly want to become Hokage, you'll have to defeat me!"

Konohamaru was dumbfounded. Just who was this girl? "Defeat you? Why?"

A confident, self-assured smirk spread across her pink lips, masking the stinging bitterness she felt inside. "Because I'm going to become the most powerful ninja in the village, only someone worthy of becoming Hokage will be able to beat me in battle!"

Naruto knew that she will never be able to bear the title of Hokage. She had failed to save Konoha the first time around. A failure like her did not deserve it.

There was also the fact that many things had changed in this timeline that would prevent her from taking the mantle, and if she failed to save everyone this time around there wouldn't be a Konoha to be Hokage to anyway.

Her smug look softened as she saw the familiar ignition of resolve glow brilliantly in the youngest Sarutobi's brown orbs.

"I will! Just you watch! I'll defeat you!" Konohamaru declared, raising his clenched fist in front of him.

"Alright, you better work hard if you want to stand a chance against me!"

Before the brunet could respond, another familiar masculine voice interjected as the figure jumped down from a nearby building. "Of course he can defeat you. He is the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage. Riff-raff like yourself won't even be able to hold a candle to him once he goes through my expert training methods."

Scowling at the man, Konohamaru snapped at him. "Hey, butt out! This is between me and Naruto-chan!"

"It's Naruto and I, Honorable Grandson. Now come, we have training to do," Ebisu corrected, only further angering the boy.

"I don't need you, so don't bother us!"

The shades wearing Jonin sneered at the words. "Hokage is the title you receive when you understand the principle of virtue, morality, have gathered years of knowledge and experience, and can use more than a thousand techniques. Things that you can only learn by being taught by someone such as I." Ebisu went on to lecture before getting interrupted by the blonde.

"So you think you're better than me?" She countered, with a raised brow.

A smug smirk crossed the older man's lips as he adjusted his black sunglasses. "I don't think it, I know it. I'm a Special Jonin after all. You've only just become a Genin, nowhere near my league, girl." After having said his piece, the man grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and tried to drag him away, yet was surprised to find such a strong resistance from the boy.

"Fine, I'll just have to prove it. Don't ever underestimate me!" She boldly proclaimed, getting the two males to focus on her.

Her tanned hands came in front of her in hand seal that she was all to familiarized with. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Please you think mere numbers will make a difference! I won't fall for such petty tricks!" Privately, Ebisu was astounded by the sheer force she created in one move. _What outrageous amounts of chakra she must have!_

Yet for all his training, the Jonin wasn't prepared for the foxy smirk on her face before she and her doppelgangers transformed into nude, curvaceous women whose more intimate areas were covered by wispy, white clouds.

"Wha-What is this?! Whaa...!" Ebisu couldn't fight back his hidden pervert at the overwhelming sensation of having such attractive blonde's clinging to him. He was out like a light in less than a minute flat.

The original Naruto released her henge, her clones following her lead, before turning with a triumphant grin towards the awestruck boy. "Now that's how you defeat perverts, Konohamaru!"

"That was awesome! Are your clones real?!"

One of the nearest clones rapped the boy on the head and said cheekily, "Well, you felt that, so I must be real enough right?"

He stared at Naruto with awe sparkling in his eyes. "How did you do that?"

The girl grinned widely at him before dispelling her small army, "I'm going to be the best shinobi in the village! Of course I'll know the most awesome jutsus."

Konohamaru then got a determined look in his eyes. "Alright then, I've decided. You're going to train me from now on, boss!"

Naruto slumped in relief when she heard the familiar nickname. She was able to at least set this part of her past back on track. Her shoulders were light with liberation. She couldn't help, but play hard to get however.

"What? Why would I want to train you? And what's with the 'boss' stuff?"

The small brunet beamed eagerly at her. "I'm calling you boss because you're going to be teaching me, and well you're awesome. You just defeated a Jonin with one move, which just proves you're the best, kore!"

Naruto blushed at the praise. She patted the boy on the head. "It'll have to be some other time; I have to go do a few things today."

Seeing his crestfallen expression, Naruto winced when she remembered how neglected the boy had been before joining the academy. He was just as lonely as her back then. A small smile made its way across her pink lips. "Do you wanna come with me? I'll treat you to lunch, and I'll start teaching you afterwards."

"Really?" Konohamaru couldn't help the rush of hope that fluttered in his chest.

"Yup!"

"Alright! Lead the way boss!" Konohamaru happily exclaimed before following after her. His grin widened when he heard her mirthful laughter.

Within a couple of moments, Naruto had led them into the heart of the village., a bustling market district. All around them there were throngs of people moving to and fro going about their business.

Naruto was relieved to see that no one gave her or the young boy accompanying her more than a sparing glance. It was truly ironic that she didn't want their attention now when they freely gave it, unlike in her past when it was the one thing she craved above all else. Death could really change a person's perception.

"So what are we here for boss?" Konohamaru asked as he gazed around the late morning market. There was an abundance of wares for sale in each stall they passed, each filled with colorful and fragrant produce and rich smelling spices and meat.

"I need to do a little grocery shopping for today's lunch. I want to make something special!"

He blinked in surprise. "You cook boss?"

"Of course!"

He rose a skeptical brow. There weren't many girls he knew around her age that were able to cook all that well. "Are you a good cook?"

Naruto rubbed her head sheepishly as she recalled her first attempts at cookery. "Well, I try my best. Shikamaru says my food tastes good, so I guess so."

Konohamaru filed the name away for later. He wanted to know everything there was about his new teacher. "I can't wait till I try your cooking then! It must be amazing since you're so awesome, boss!"

Her grin brightened at the boy's response. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but don't get your hopes up. I'm still learning. I got a long way to go before I'm as good as Choji's mom. Now that woman is a culinary master!"

"For real, kore?" His eyes wide as saucers.

"Definitely! One of these days I'll take you over to the Akimichi house during dinner time. You'll see I'm not wrong, dattebayo."

"Alright! Sounds great boss!"

Naruto snickered at her little subordinate's exuberance before finally paying attention to the food stalls that she had previously been neglecting.

"Now, these look good..." While Naruto stopped at one of the produce stalls, Konohamaru stood, surprisingly, patiently by her side. His eyes scanned the surrounding environment in boredom now that his companion had her focus on the edibles.

A flash of pink captured his attention from his peripherals. He turned toward it, his eyes searching for the source. Yet, there was no sign of that bright roseate. Before he could continue looking, Naruto had finished her shopping.

"Well, let's go to our next stop, Konohamaru." She grasped his hand, and tugged him along lightly.

Konohamaru flushed at the contact. Her hands are so warm and soft, he realized with red cheeks. There was no protest from his part, however, when he saw her sunny, disarming grin flicker over her orange kimono top shoulder.

Not once had he seen her look at him with that same distant respect that the rest of the village had when they saw him. Her eyes were always so kind and sincere.

Those cerulean orbs saw him.

Not his grandfather, not his clan.

Her eyes saw Konohamaru and no one else when they gazed upon him.

 _Boss is definitely the best, kore!_

* * *

The morning sun climbed the sky higher and higher, getting closer to its peak and bringing in the afternoon sunlight to further brighten the trees and mountain surrounding the fortified village. The light casted its glow over the four carved faces on the Hokage mountain, a regal monument standing strong and protectively over the village. The four figures engraved keeping watch over the village they protected with their lives.

Forever it stood and now it was a mundane symbol of pride to the residents who took the grand sight for granted with very few stopping to glimpse at it with awe in their eyes. However, there was one such resident who was currently admiring the imposing view.

The Sandaime Hokage took in the sight of his predecessors, his, and his successor's stone visages. He stood atop a towering red building stationed at the front of the mountainous monument. His white robes bellowed behind in the wind and he kept a firm hand on his hat to keep it from flying away.

"Lord Hokage, the council has called a sudden convening," a voice called out from behind, breaking the elder man from his reminiscing.

He turned toward the newcomer and saw it was one of the desk Chunin that often brought him more of that cursed paperwork. Now that same man was bringing him a summons to the one group of people he wished he could make disappear alongside his paperwork.

The old saying, 'don't kill the messenger', seemed to echo in the back of his mind. His left eyebrow twitched slightly when he thought of what he would have to face soon. Nonetheless he nodded at the man and let him return to his duties.

Once he was alone again on his rooftop perch, Hiruzen frowned as his gaze returned to the stone images.

 _'Not even two weeks have passed and he already knows of what I've done. Danzo, you truly are a fearsome opponent.'_

With one final parting glance, the reigning Hokage wished for guidance from his mentors and forgiveness from his departed successor for not being able to better protect his only child. He steeled himself for the battle to come and left in a swirl of green leaves.

* * *

It was a typical morning. The usual crowd of civilians and shinobi passing by her family's shop as Ino was behind the counter, fashioning some flowers a customer had ordered.

"Sometimes I wonder why I work here," she mumbled dryly under her breathe as she continued to her work on the arrangements despite her boredom. ' _Oh, that's right, because dad said I have to...'_ She thought sulkily.

The flowers she had been preparing were beautiful red roses. She was cutting the thorns off. She was done with the roses a couple of minutes later and wrapped them in an elegant white ribbon.

"These look very nice, if I do say so myself," she smiled, satisfied at her work.

The familiar jingle of the welcoming bell rang through the flower shop. She turned toward the entrance with a friendly grin.

"Hello, how may I help you to...day?" Her greetings halted slightly in her mouth when she realized who had entered. Her light teal eyes blinked in wonder and confusion at the new arrival. "Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

The newcomer blinked owlishly before saying a tad confused, "I came to buy flowers..."

Ino flushed slightly when she heard the reply. "Oh, duh. Dumb question. Um... What are you looking for?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed her neck a bit sheepish. "Ah, well I'm not too sure myself. I'm starting a garden and I want it to be really beautiful and full of bright colors, dattebayo!"

Ino was surprised by the revelation. Just how much had the blonde whiskered girl hidden from them?

"You like gardening?"

"Yep! It's one of my hobbies!"

"I didn't know that. Oh... who's that with you?" Ino asked curiously when she spotted the helmet wearing boy who was standing behind one of Naruto's long tan legs, obscuring himself from view.

Naruto set a reassuring hand on top of the boy's head. "This is Konohamaru, Ino-chan."

Ino smiled amiably at the younger child. "Nice to meet you Konohamaru."

"Yeah, nice to meet ya," the young Sarutobi said a bit sullenly.

Seeing that the boy wasn't comfortable in her presence, Ino turned her attention back to her fellow Kunoichi. "Right, so I guess you'll be wanting the potted flowers correct?"

Naruto nodded as she glanced around the floral shop. "Yes, and some seeds will be okay too. It is summer time and I want to make sure I have lots of flowers growing before it ends!"

"Well, follow me. I'll show you to our greenhouse where we keep the potted plants," Ino said over her shoulder, already heading towards the back door of the shop that lead to the large nursery they had. Naruto and Konohamaru immediately followed after the departing girl.

The greenhouse was of modest size, yet the interior held a vast amount of fragrant and vibrant flowers and plants. Ino led her two customers towards the first row where they grew the summer flora. Pots and ceramics were filled with resplendent dahlias, marigolds, peonies, and many more that lined the wooden tables like colorful parades. On the walls and hanging from the ceilings were flowers ranging from Gloriosa Lilies to Begonias, painting a glamorous art form on the canopy.

"Wow, there's so many pretty flowers! I don't know where to begin!" Naruto exclaimed with wonder as she gazed at the eye-catching petals.

Ino smiled seeing the genuine delight in her fellow blonde's cerulean eyes. "What kind of garden are you wanting? I could help you get started if I know what you had in mind."

Naruto hummed in thought before saying, "I want a garden that people can just sit and relax in. In the middle of where the garden will be, there's a willow tree so I want flowers all around it while below the tree there's a place to lay down. I just want happy and bright colors, you know?"

The young Yamanaka heiress nodded in understanding and quickly set to work gathering different flora and compiling it into a stack that she started by the door. Naruto trailed after her, picking up whatever she liked as she went. Konohamaru, on the other-hand, entertained himself by exploring the nursery and the various insects that could be found flying around or crawling about.

After a short while, Ino had gathered a good portion of the greenhouse, but Naruto didn't mind. Kakashi had given her more than enough money when she told him she was going to go to the market and flower shop.

"Well this should do it. Is there anything else you'll need?" Ino asked after she placed the last pot on the pile.

Naruto gave a quick once over the stockpile. "That's about it, I think... Oh! Wait! I need some gardening tools and some vegetables for my vegetable garden."

Ino's eyes widen in awe. "You have a vegetable garden too?"

"I will soon! I just have to build it."

The young heiress just shook her head, incredulous, but regardless, went and grabbed the desired objects. She noticed that Naruto followed after her to the small shed on the side. Her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't hold back her inquisitive nature. Ino scanned the area for the whiskered girl's small companion.

Once she noticed the young boy was out of earshot, Ino gathered the courage to ask the questions she'd been dying to know the answers to as she rummaged for the gardening tools.

"So, Naruto."

A hidden smirk grew on Naruto's face. "Yeah, Ino-chan?"

The sunshine blonde already knew where this conversation was going, having caught the familiar tone the Yamanaka heiress got when she was about to commence an interrogation.

"How have you been, Naruto?"

"I've been great. You?"

"Same old, I guess. So, why did you really hide your gender from us?"

Naruto internally chuckled, amused. _'Always to the point... same old Ino...'_

She sighed softly before replying. "Well I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to be underestimated for being a girl, but the other reasons why I hid it isn't something I can tell you just yet."

An affronted look crossed Ino's face as she stopped walking back toward Naruto's pile with her box of tools. "Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

Naruto grimaced. She had to reply carefully or risk losing Ino's friendship. "Are we?"

Ino frowned. "I don't... What are trying to say? That you don't consider us friends?"

"You have to admit we were never really all that close before I stopped going to the academy. None of our classmates were really close to me, for the matter. The only one I can consider a true friend is Shikamaru," Naruto responded as she moved around the frozen girl.

A moment of stunned silenced enveloped them. Ino was shocked that the girl had such perceptions of her and their classmates. Instead of dwelling on the shortcomings, Ino focused on another matter of interest. "So are you two, like, dating or something?"

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water at the question. "What? Of course not! He's like my brother! Where did you get such an outrageous idea!?"

Ino shrugged as she began to haul pots over to the front of the store. "It just seemed that way from how the two of you acted the day of the exam. I've never seen that lazy Nara get so worked up over something before."

The young wife sweat-dropped at the reminder of the lazy heir's tendency of over-protectiveness. "Yeah, Shika's really protective of me, but we're not dating. That would be really weird considering I've lived in his house for the past three years."

Ino gasped in surprise at the new information. "You live with Shikamaru and his family?"

"That's right. The old man had me live with them. They're all my family now."

"Old man? I thought you were an orphan?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion. All these new revelations were beginning to give her a headache.

Naruto giggled at the girl's bafflement. "I am. The old man is what I called the Hokage. He said that it wasn't right for a growing girl to live by herself, so he asked Shikaku-sensei and Yoshino if they would take me in."

Ino nodded. "Oh, I see, but why did you call Shikamaru's dad sensei?"

"He's the one who taught me while I was unable to go to classes."

The platinum blonde almost dropped the pot she was carrying over to the register at the newest divulgement. "That drunk bum was your teacher?"

"Hey, Shikaku-sensei isn't a bum!" Naruto gripped in defense of her teacher.

Ino snorted before rolling her eyes, amused. "Yeah, well you didn't deny that he was a drunk."

Naruto chuckled. "That's 'cause he does drink a lot, but he's an amazing shinobi. You do know he is the Jonin Commander right?"

"What! For real? Him?!" Ino bellowed in surprise, her eye's as wide as saucers.

"That's right, he's in charge of all the shinobi ranked Jonin and below."

"No way! I can't believe I never knew that. I practically grew up with the guy around since he and my father were team-mates and not once was it mentioned."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "That's probably cause when you saw him, it was at friendly gatherings where they wanted to forget their positions. Your father is the Chief of the Interrogation and Torture Department right?"

Ino scowled at the sudden question. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Shikaku-sensei had me memorize all the people with powerful positions in the village and all the clans too."

Ino wondered just how much work Naruto had to do these last past three years as she rang up the girl's purchases. "Wow, you had a lot to do then."

Naruto grinned at her as she helped Konohamaru get the last pot. "No kidding. I had to read books as if I lived off of them."

"Sounds tough. Well, everything's ringed up. The total is 31,992 ryo... Are sure you want all of this?" The platinum blonde asked as she grimaced at the final price. Naruto was an orphan after all and as far as she knew, she didn't have a job besides being a freshly minted Genin, one that still hadn't been assigned a team to go on official and paying missions.

However, her fellow Kunoichi once again managed to surprise her. Ino had to force herself not to gape in awe as Naruto pulled out a hefty amount of money from her pocket.

"Yeah, I want it all. Thanks, and here you go, Ino-chan." The whiskered girl handed over the money.

"No problem, but how are you going to carry all of this? It'll take you and Konohamaru many trips to take all of it to your place."

The blonde Jinchuriki winked mischievously at Ino before pulling out a scroll from seemingly out of nowhere. "Don't worry Ino-chan. I have a storage scroll with me."

Having never heard of such a thing, the young heiress watched skeptically alongside an equally curious boy as Naruto placed the scroll on top of the pile. She flashed through hand signs and with a cry of "Seal!", an explosion of white smoke immersed the room. Once the smoke cleared, all that remained on the wooden floor was the miscellaneous looking scroll that Naruto picked up and tucked into her kimono top.

"Well, see ya around, Ino-chan!" Naruto waved farewell cheerily as she grabbed the awestruck boy by the hand and strolled out of the flower shop, towing him behind her and not hearing the dumbfounded Yamanaka's mumbled goodbye as she left.

* * *

Deep within the Hokage Tower, the doors to the council chambers clanked open. In strode the Sandaime Hokage, his normally gentle face hardened in displeasure. He took his seat at the head of the table, plainly ignoring the group of congregated individuals around the wide round table.

A sullen and strangulated moment of silence fell upon them like an iron curtain. The posted guards stood alert in the shrouded stations, unnerved by the unusual quiet opposed to the normal inane chatter the council members were known for. Even the seated delegates were tense as they eyed one another with clear bafflement.

This meeting was going to be vastly different than the norm it seemed.

Glancing sternly to each clan head and civilian representative, Hiruzen spoke at last, his words sharp and tart. "Who has called this meeting without first seeking my permission to do so?"

An icy chill wrapped around all those present. Many eyes widen in shock and disbelief at the revelation. The convocation for the council assembly had been made without the Hokage's prior knowledge. A clear breech of protocol.

One lone figure rose from his spot, an air of subtle defiance surrounding him. "That would be I, Lord Hokage."

"Danzo. I'm not surprised..." Hiruzen sighed irately and continued to say, " What is your reason for all this?"

"It has come to my attention of a new development regarding our village's Jinchuriki and one of our Elite Jonin."

The Sarutobi clan head was hard pressed not to strangle his old comrade as he spoke those damning words. The cat was now, figuratively, out of the bag.

"Is that so? Do tell." Shikaku's lethargic voice cut in before the irate Hokage could.

Danzo shot the Nara head a wry glance before responding. "Kakashi Hatake is now the spouse of Naruto Uzumaki."

The chamber was filled with gasps of astonishment and appallment. There was even a reaction from the stoic Hyuga Head as his pale lavender eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Is this true?" Hiashi sounded skeptical, not that any of those present could blame him.

A hint of smugness shone in Danzo's uncovered eye as he caught the gaze of the elder Sarutobi. "Ask our Hokage for verification. He was the one to marry them after all."

Every single questioning gaze was on him. Hiruzen knew that even the ANBU hidden in the shadows were gaping at him astounded.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hiruzen leveled those gathered a steel, derisive look. "It is. As of May 12th, Elite Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, retook his clan head position by marrying Naruto Uzumaki, reinstating the Hatake Clan."

At first not a soul made a sound. It was as if the world halted in place as the words rung and echoed in the deathly silent chamber.

Then the piercing tune of a chair being harshly dragged back as a figure stood quickly to their feet captivated the stunned individuals.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Hokage? Why would you allow such a union to take place without first informing the council?"

Hiruzen's cold gaze turned sharply toward his adviser, Homura Mitokado. "Naruto Uzumaki was my ward and as such, fell under my responsibility until the day of her wedding. As the legal guardian of a civilian teenager, there was no need to inform the council of this until it was deemed pertinent."

"No need?! She may have been a civilian when she married, but she still is the village's Jinchuriki and now is a registered ninja. All matters pertaining her are vital for each council member to be aware of." Mitokado demanded, staring incredulously at his ex-teammate.

Sarutobi's glare hardened at the man as he let out a small portion of his bottled up rage and frustration as killing intent. "Do not forget to who you speak, elder Homura. I am the Hokage. As such, Naruto's status as Jinchuriki is mute when decisions regarding her are made by me."

Knowing he had crossed a line, Mitokado grimaced and bowed his head in apology towards his leader.

Before matters could escalate, Shikaku chimed in. "Since it has been established that Kakashi has retaken the Hatake clan head seat, this meeting cannot be continued until he is present. Such are the council meeting regulations."

Throwing the Nara a grateful look, Hiruzen motioned for one of the ANBU to step forward.

A masked figure emerged from one of the darkened corners of the chamber at the command.

"Inform Kakashi Hatake that his presence is requested immediately."

The ANBU disappeared, having received his orders.

 _'Kakashi, I hope you are prepared for the first of many battles...'_

With a stony expression, Hiruzen addressed the council. "We'll reconvene in an hour."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **I want to thank my amazing beta for helping me out with this chapter!**

 **There will be one more chapter before we get to the team placements.**

 **If there are any questions feel free to PM me.**

 **Well, until next time dear readers!**

 **Iuris:**

 **Sui iuris, commonly also spelled sui juris, is a Latin phrase that literally means "Of one's own right."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII: Tempus**

 _"Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this too will be swept away."_

-Marcus Aurelius

* * *

Utter mayhem.

Her home was under attack by swirls of green and silver. Her ears felt as if they were burst from the loud rumbling of gears.

She felt Konohamaru press closer to her. His eyes wide in shock with his hands covering his ears protectively. "Um... Boss what's going on?"

A resigned sigh escaped her pink lips as she quickly caught onto what had more than likely occurred.

Gai found him.

Dropping her grocery bags beside her, Naruto planted her hands on her hips and stated loudly, "My bets on something really weird. Isn't that right... Kakashi?"

Immediately, the silver blur stopped right in front of the unimpressed blonde and bewildered boy. "Ah... Naruto... You're back... I can explain." Kakashi finished lamely.

Yet, before she could respond, the green blur halted mid-step and with a wide, dazzling smile came to stand next to the masked Jonin. "Is this her? Is this your most youthful wife?"

"W-Wife!?" Konohamaru yelled, his brown eyes the size of saucers as he stared at the blonde girl questioningly.

Hearing the childish cry, a grey eye took notice of the young boy before him. Curious, Kakashi pointed downwards with a raised silver brow. "Maa, Naruto, who's the kid?"

Like flipping a switch, Konohamaru's shock quickly turned to righteous anger. "Who are you callling a kid?!"

Ignoring her subordinate's cries of outrage, Naruto ruffled his brown hair as she introduced him. "This is Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Recognizing the name, Kakashi was about to ask what she was doing with the Hokage's grandson, when he was roughly pushed aside by his overly exuberant spandex wearing friend. "Hello, beautiful blossom! I am the Mighty Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai! I am the eternal rival of your husband!"

"Husband?!" The young Sarutobi exclaimed once again. His young face heating up with rage and frustration.

Taking notice of how red his face was turning, Naruto looked at him with concern placing her palm againist his forehead. "Hey, Konohamaru, are you okay?"

Brushing her hand away, Konohamaru frowned. "Boss, you're married?!"

Seeing no point in denying it, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, to Kakashi", She pointed towards the stoic Jonin who waved at him with a crinkle in his visible eye.

Konohamaru looked as if he had been stricken. He protested avidly, "B-But, I was going to marry you!"

Flushing, Naruto rubbed her head with a sheepish smile. "Konohamaru, you have plenty of time to find another nice girl."

"But I want only you!" She could see that all too familiar stubborn fire in his eyes and knew he would not easily be swayed. Internally, she was beating back Kurama's laughter.

Amused by the situation, Kakashi couldn't help but tease her. "Maa, Naruto, he's a little young don't you think?"

Naruto's already red cheeks darkened. "Sh-shut up! It isn't like that! I'm his teacher!" Thoroughly embarrassed, she picked up her bags and stomped towards the estate before remembering the manners Yoshino had beat into her.

Stopping, she turned around and smiled abashed saying, "I'm going to go put the groceries up. It was nice meeting you, Gai. Will you like to stay for lunch?"

Ever eager, Gai happily nodded. "I accept the invitation, youthful blossom!"

Once she disappeared into the grand home, Konohamaru looked over what he perceived to be his rival with a dismissive glance. "Why did Naruto-chan marry such an old guy like you?"

"I'm not that old", Kakashi deadpanned in his defense. It wasn't like he hadn't heard that one before. What was it with people always taking a crack at his age?

Konohamaru waved his words away with a smug smirk. "Well, whatever I just have to wait longer than I thought."

"Oh? Wait for what, Leaf-chan?", Kakashi asked intrigued, his eye twinkling in delight at seeing the return of outrage in the boy.

The young Sarutobi's bravado quickly evaporated at the childish nickname. "Leaf-chan?!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Weren't you named after the village? Your name is Konohamaru after all." It seemed fitting to him.

Konohamaru cursed his grandfather for the umptheeth time as he grumbled, "Well yeah... But don't call me Leaf-chan old man!"

"That aside, what were you going to wait for?" Kakashi pressed on.

The smug smile came back on Konohamaru's face as he responded with barely contained glee, "That should be obvious. I want to marry Naruto-chan. Since she's married to you, I just have to wait for you to die. You're already pretty old, so I won't have to wait too long. So from now on we're rivals!"

Kakashi felt his brow twitch at the declaration. Dear lord... He had two of them now...

Gai, however, didn't share his sentiment and chortled loudly, "Haha! You burn with passionate flames of youth, Leaf-chan!"

"Don't encourage him, Gai." Kakashi deadpanned in resigination.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time with them, Konohamaru left with his head held high as he shouted back, "I'm going to go help Naruto-chan and don't call me Leaf-chan!"

Watching the seething boy enter the house with mirthful eyes, Gai turned to his long time friend. "It seems you now have a youthful love rival, Kakashi."

Unable to pass up the chance, Kakashi responded with a confused tone, "Hm? Did you say something?"

And as expected, Gai bursted into a flames. "Curse your cool and hip attitude Hatake!"

Leaving behind the odd duo, Konohamaru made his way following the noises of rummaging as he took in awe the grand estate. It was certainly not what he was expecting when Naruto invited him to lunch. He passed by what appeared to be the living room when something caught his eye.

Taking a closer look, he saw a couple of picture frames on the fireplace mantle. There were several pictures of people he didn't recognize but could tell they were in someway related to Naruto and her husband, but only one completely captured his attention.

He was so mesmerized by it that he didn't notice Naruto coming up behind him until she laid her hand on his head. Startled, he turned around and looked up at her with a guilty grin.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Naruto asked as she looked over his head at the mantle. She was surprised to see picture frames on it. ' _Did Kakashi put those up?'_ It definitely wasn't her or one of her clones.

"I was just looking at these pictures. You look very pretty in this one!" He pointed at the one in front of him.

Glancing at the frame, she gasped at the image before her.

It was her and Kakashi the day they had gotten married. She could never forget the beautiful kimono she wore or how handsome Kakashi had looked in his. They weren't looking at the camera, but were facing each other.

She realized that whoever took it had excellent timing since they looked as if they were smiling at each other. Kakashi had his eye crinkled and she had a small smile on her lips. It was when they were saying good-bye after everything was settled.

Who took it and how had she not realized it was taken in the first place? But most importantly... who and when put it in her house?!

Frustrated by this new puzzle, the moment Kakashi's presence entered the room, she whirled around and asked with a frown, "Kakashi, did you put these here?"

Confused, he looked at where she was pointing and frowned as well. Where had those come from?

"No, I didn't. Since when have those been there?" He approached to get a better look with Gai trailing after who was also intrigued.

"I'm just now seeing them myself. They weren't there this morning before we left were they?"

Kakashi thought back and shook his head. Those definitely weren't there when they left.

Naruto tapped her chin in thought and mused aloud, "So whoever put them here must have done it when we were in the village."

"It was most likely the Hokage. He does have a key to the estate." Kakashi added in a contemplative tone.

Naruto's frown deepened as she replied, "But I was with him this morning... He didn't mention anything about this."

"He probably did it after you left. How long were you in the market after you left him?"

"A couple of hours. We spent most of the time at the Yamanaka's flower shop."

Nodding his head slightly in speculation, Kakashi seemed to come to a conclusion. "I just got back about an hour ago, so there is a wide enough window for him to have come and gone."

Naruto sighed in acceptance and gestured towards the most troublesome picture. "Well that would explain how this got here then."

Seeing what it was, Kakashi rose a silver brow in surprise. "Maa... When did he take this?" He reached for it to examine it closer.

"That's what I'm wondering." Naruto grumbled as she came back to square one in regards to finding out how the elder Hokage had managed to take the picture without either one of them being aware.

"Hey, there's something written on the back!" Konohamaru exclaimed, having noticed the scribbles on the back of the frame when Kakashi lifted it from the mantle.

Turning the frame over, Kakashi read the inscription aloud.

 _"Kakashi, Naruto, I hope you both enjoy this little wedding gift from me. It wasn't easy getting this picture afer all!"_

\- Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Well that answers that. But still... when did he take the picture?"

"Maa... we may never know. So what's for lunch?"

Grinning, Naruto shook her head. "That's a surprise! It should be ready in thirty minutes. So you have to wait a little while."

Just as Kakashi was going to reply, Gai peered over his shoulder and nearly exploded in barely contained excitement. "Yosh! Kakashi, you and your wife look most youthful! When was this?"

"Oh, that's the day we got married."

A mortified look crossed Konohamaru's face. "You mean... this is your wedding picture!"

Naruto giggled and nodded. "Heh, guess so!"

"How long have you been married then?"

She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Let me think... It should be about ten days now."

Konohamaru resembled a gaping whale as he cried out, "What?! It's only been ten days!"

Kakashi chuckled at the boys scandalized expression. "Maa... Time sure does fly by."

Unable to hold back the manly tears of joy, Gai enveloped the newly wed couple in his steel arms. "How youthful! I congratulate you both!"

After a few seconds, Kakashi realized that the man wasn't going to let go of them anytime soon, and he grew worried when Naruto started to resemble a blueberry. "Gai... please let us down. Naruto's turning blue."

Gasping, Gai immediately released them. "I am sorry! To show my sincerest apologies, I will race around the village on my hands one hundred times!"

Kakashi sweatdropped before dragging the upset Gai by his collar out the door saying over his shoulder, "How about you help me finish cutting the lawn instead?"

His youthful flames never extinguished, Gai resoundly agreed. "Very well! I will finish cutting the youthful weeds before lunch is ready or I'll run laps around the village two hundred times!"

Naruto and Konohamaru watched him break away from Kakashi and race out to the lawn. He once again became a rumbling green blur as he sped around the property. Kakashi sighed suffering as he shut the door after them.

A silence filled of awe, disbelief, and incredulity fell upon the remaining duo.

"Well, that happened... So Konohamaru wanna help me finish making lunch?" Naruto said after a moment, putting the older man's strange behavior out of her mind.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi solemnly gazed out the paneled windows of the Hokage Tower. His village had recovered and prospered since that fateful night thirteen years ago.

This was how the ANBU operative found the elder man when he emerged from the shadows. "Lord Third, I have been unable to locate Jonin Hatake. He is not in the village."

"Ah... That's right. I had almost forgotten. Do not be alarmed. I know where he is. I'll go retrieve him myself."

"Very well, sir." Without another word, the masked shinobi disappeared once again into the obscurity of the dark.

Standing up from his desk, Hiruzen shunshined to the top of the Hokage Mountain and made the long walk to the Hatake estate. There was no more delaying the inevitable.

* * *

It didn't take Kakashi long to spot the solemn looking Hokage at the estate entrance. He wasn't surprised to see him, but the expression on the elder's face was. It was only a matter of time after all.

"So, it's finally time. How long do I have?"

"Less than an hour. Do not be late Kakashi. It is imperative that you show a strong front, but do not worry. Shikaku and I will be there to help."

The masked clan head inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Alright. I'll see you there then. Naruto is making lunch and I don't want to fight on an empty stomach." Kakashi replied with a falsely cheerful tone.

Hiruzen's eyes saddened as he nodded. "Very well. Also let my errant grandson know that his tutor has been searching for him for the past couple of hours."

"Maa... Leaf-chan has a tutor?"

"Indeed, it is Ebisu." Hiruzen chose to ignore the sudden nickname given to his grandson. There would be time for that later.

Kakashi inclined his head in agreement. When he heard Gai's lawn mower stop, he glanced at him warningly from the corner of his eye before returning to gaze evenly at the elder man before him. "Hm, I'll let Leaf-chan know."

"Thank you, Kakashi, and for what it's worth... I truly am sorry that this is even happening."

Kakashi hid a rueful smile as he responded, "You and I both. Naruto doesn't deserve all this." After having said his piece, he turned away from the remorseful Hokage and headed to find Naruto.

The elder Sarutobi sighed and murmured softly, "Neither do you, my boy... No matter what you may believe." Steeling himself, Hiruzen headed back down the mountain. Their time had finally run out.

* * *

After taking Naruto to a private room, Kakashi informed her of what was going on.

She couldn't stop the gasp that left her pink lips. "Council meeting? Already?! I thought we would have more time... What did the old man say?"

"I'm to take my place as Clan Head and join the meeting in about half an hour."

Naruto sighed, but kept a smile on her face. "Well at least lunch is ready... It's miso soup with egg-plants!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled upwards at seeing the positive attitude she maintained. "Maa... That's my favorite dish. Did you know that?"

Her cheeks reddened having been caught. "Yeah, I asked the old man if he knew what your favorite food was and he told me. I'm glad I decided to make it today. They say it's good luck to eat your favorite things before something important."

A warm sensation bloomed in his chest. His gaze softened and he placed a gloved hand on her head gently ruffling her blond locks. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

No more words needed to be said as she beamed a brilliant smile up at him.

Together they headed back to the others waiting for them in the dining room. Their meal was eaten with plenty of laughs and smiles, but all too soon the minutes passed and with a meaningful look to Gai, Kakashi stood with the spandex wearing man.

Getting the message, Gai grinned his sparkling smile and waved goodbye. "Yosh! This meal is absolutely delicious young blossom, but I best be on my way. My most youthful students are waiting for me!"

"Thank you, Gai. I tried my best. You're welcome to visit anytime." Naruto thanked him with a gracious smile.

Still seated, Konohamaru chimed in, "Yeah, Boss, this tasted great!"

"Haha, thanks Konohamaru."

Kakashi chuckled and stepped to the entrance with Gai following after him. Letting Gai go through first, Kakashi turned to his young wife. "Thank you for lunch, Naruto, but now it's time for me to go as well. I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't know how long this will take."

Reprising the urge to sigh, Naruto nodded, "Good luck!", and waved the pair off.

Closing the dark wood doors, she headed to the kitchen to start on the dishes when Konohamaru came bounding up next to her with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, where's the old guy going?"

Seeing no reason to lie, she spoke earnestly, "He's going to a council meeting."

"Council meeting? But I thought those were only for the Clan Heads and stuff?"

Her eyes took an amused sheen. "Kakashi is a Clan Head."

"No way! That guy? What clan?" Naruto had to fight back a laugh at the outrageously skeptical look on his face.

Her cheerful expression fell as she somberly responded,"The Hatake Clan."

Noticing how solemn she suddenly was, Konohamaru stopped any further questions and helped her dry the dishes. _'Something important must be going on in that meeting for boss to look so worried. The old guy better make sure nothing happens to upset Naruto-chan or I'll beat him up!'_

* * *

When Kakashi walked into the council room, the room became immediately silent. He paused momentarily at the doorway and casted a seemingly bored glance around at the different members of the council he was now a part of.

His grey eye widened slightly in surprise at seeing Asuma among one of the seated Clan Heads. He chose to ignore the incredulous and shocked look the tan man was sending him as he made his way to his seat.

The Shinobi Clan Heads, which included Aburame Shibi, Akamichi Chouza, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi, inclined their heads in respect to their new fellow clan head as he passed them. A part of him was relieved to see the reassuring glances and smirks most of them sent his way. They, as the most influential in Konoha, were people he needed on his and Naruto's side.

Kakashi absentmindedly noted the reserved and vacant seats for the Senju and Uchiha beside Inoichi serving as a barrier between him and civilian council members. He also noticed each individual clan emblem depicted on banners on the wall behind each designated clan seat.

There was even a white banner with the black symbol of his clan behind his empty seat in between Chouza and Hiashi. Chancing a quick look to Asuma, Kakashi recognized the Sarutobi regalia behind him and concluded that he was acting as clan head since his father was the Hokage.

He took his place and waited for the Sandaime to arrive. The room remained deathly silent. Numerous pairs of eyes glanced apprehensively at him and it was beginning to put him more on edge than he already was. Yet, Kakashi kept his cool composure and held his head high. He would not bow down to any of these people. Naruto was counting on him and he would not fail her, not ever again.

The oval table that he now faced also put him in front of the elders, Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo, and Utatane Koharu who all but Danzo were giving him a displeased glare. Kakashi took small comfort in being next to the kind Akimichi and ever impassive Hyuga instead of one of the grim faced elders.

The clan heads were seated to the right of the Hokage, who had his place at the top of the table, and the elders and civilian council were to the left.

He took a closer look at the civilian council members who for the most part were unknown to him. However, some of them he recognized from past missions or from around the village. Kakashi did note that they were all wealthy merchants, or members of prominent civilian families. It was almost a required requisite to even be nominated to hold a seat on the council.

The majority of them weren't anything special besides their money. One of the men did have pink hair and he wondered if it was dyed or natural. You could never be certain these days after all, but he had a hunch it was natural.

The sound of the oak doors opening drew Kakashi's attention. In strode in the Third Hokage in his usual robes, but the displeased frown on his wrinkled face belied his foul mood.

"Now then..." Hiruzen began as he took his spot, "... I welcome our newest member, Kakashi Hatake to the ranks of this council."

Before the Hokage could continue with the pleasantries, Danzo spoke up in a curt tone, "Enough with this nonsense, there are more important matters to be addressed."

For once in agreement with the warhawk, Hiruzen inclined his head in his direction. "Very well, what would you like to bring forward then elder Danzo?"

Having the floor, he stood and brought the most controversial topic to the forefront. "The annulment of the marriage between Clan Head Hatake and the Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikaku and Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the elder man, but it was Hiashi of all people who spoke first. "Marriages are clan business and the council and Hokage can not interfere unless it threatens the village."

"The Jinchuriki is the business of the village and of this council. It had already been decided that she was to be wed to the Uchiha boy. But as a show of good faith, Hatake can retain his seat even once separated."

Scowling, Hiruzen pointed out with a rigid, unyielding voice, "Danzo, you forget that I was the one to wed them. It doesn't matter what the council decides when she is under my protection as Hokage, my word is final. The marriage will not be annulled."

"And you forget, old friend, that any marriage that has not been consummated can be annulled with a two-thirds vote of the council. This was a safety measure our dear sensei, Tobirama, had put in place so unfavorable and potentially dangerous unions weren't committed." Danzo was quick to retort with a smug gleam in his eye.

Neither man was going to back down and Shikaku wasn't going to let the old warhawk have the final word.

His usual lazy drawl now stern and deadly, he interjected, "Who's to say the union hasn't already been consummated?"

Tearing his gaze away from his rival, Danzo glowered at the Nara. "Are you implying it has?"

Shikaku shrugged with a scoff. "It isn't my place to say yes or no, now is it."

Backed into a corner, Danzo turned his focus to the silent man who was at the center of all the drama. "Tell us then, Clan Head Hatake, did you and your wife consummate your marriage?" The elder man did not hesitate or mince words as he asked a very personal question.

Kakashi sat rigid in his seat, his broad shoulders taut with tension. This was something he hadn't foreseen. Knowing that lying was only going to make things worse, Kakashi stiffly shook his head. "No, we have not." He refused to acknowledge the rush of heat to his face at the very thought of such an action with Naruto.

"Then I rest my case." With a satisfied smirk, Danzo retook his seat.

Yet before the elder could further rejoice in his perceived victory, Shikaku killed his elation with his next words.

"However, elder Danzo, there is a required time limit for an annulment. Thirty days after the day of the marriage to be exact. Only ten have passed. If you wish to proceed with this, you will have to wait twenty more days. And if the marriage is consummated within those days, an annulment is no longer optional."

No one noticed how deathly pale Kakashi went at that damning statement.

Hiding a grin at seeing Danzo's irritation, Hiruzen closed the matter before the argument could escalate. "Very well then. Twenty days from today, we will once again address this. Now on to other matters."

His quick decision riled both the council and elders who were not at all pleased with the outcome and open anger was being displayed both physically and vocally.

"Silence!" This time, it was not the Hokage, but Danzo himself who was currently scowling at the council. "The issue has been dealt with at the moment and the Third is correct. There are more pressing matters. One of which being the new Genin team placements."

Several members and clan heads were confused by the sudden change in attitude of the elder, but settled down nonetheless. This change of subject was bizarre as well.

"Why would the team placements be a concern for the council? That is left up to the Hokage and academy instructors." Hiashi protested with a frown.

Being one of the few that was in the known, Homura decided to enlighten the rest. "Some of you may not be aware, but there was a traitor recently apprehended. He was one of the teachers for the recent batch of graduates."

Frowning, Shikaku turned toward Hiruzen. "This a serious matter. Why were we not informed earlier?" He was more miffed that he was not told since he was the Jonin Commander.

Sighing, Hiruzen explained, "The case is still under investigation and it would hinder the capture of any accomplices if it was publicly known that the man was caught."

Satisfied by the answer, Shikaku bowed his head in deference.

Still not entirely understanding, Inoichi spoke up for the first time since the meeting started, "That still does not answer why the team placements is something that the council should be dealing with."

Kohaku answered this time. "With this new development, it is uncertain if there has been any foul play in regards to the teaching of the students. Hence way the announcement of the teams has been pushed back to next month to investigate. Now as to why this is a concern is because one of the potential Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

When all eyes were drawn to him, Kakashi cursed the old woman. Why were they all hell bent on making his life difficult?!

"Why is this a concern?" Shikaku countered.

"Kakashi Hatake is the obvious choice to teach Uchiha Sasuke and also would be one of the few that is able to restrain the Jinchuuriki should she ever lose control. However, you can all see that now there is a conflict of interest. Can we truly trust Hatake to do what must be done even if it means eliminating his own wife for the safety of the village?"

Seeing where she was going with this, Hiruzen asked, "And what would your solution to this be then? You admitted yourself, Kakashi is capable of restraining her if the worse happened."

Kohaku nodded in agreement. "That is why I purpose to keep him as a sensei, but make the team of five instead of the usual four. There is an operative that can be added to the Genin roster who is capable enough to keep an eye on Clan Head Hatake and protect the Uchiha boy."

The shinobi portion of the council was very well aware of which kind of operative they had in mind. The roots ran deep after all.

Shikaku scowled in disapproval. "Why specifically protect the Uchiha? A ninja's life is difficult and dangerous. If the boy wanted a peaceful life, he would have never joined in the first place. It would be detrimental to him if he is coddled."

"Because..." Danzo took over for Kohaku, and Shikaku's stern brown eyes turned to him as he explained, "...the Uchiha bloodline is too valuable for us to lose, and having him placed in a secure team with a capable Jonin sensei who can teach him efficiently will ensure his safety as he progresses in his training."

"I believe that would be of no great loss." Hiashi scoffed, and Danzo frowned at the Hyuuga head as he responded with a dry tone, "You would be of that opinion, Lord Hiashi. The feud between the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan's is well-recorded both before and after the creation of the village. However, just because you believe that, does not make it true."

"Regardless of any personal feelings, there has never been a five man genin squad. There is no precedent and frankly it is an unfair advantage to the other teams when the Chunin exams come around." Inoichi interjected with a frown.

It wasn't long after that more arguments were made before Hiruzen put a stop to it.

"This is what we will do. Four Genin will be grouped together, but to ensure that they are all taught equally, there will also be another sensei. So in the end it will be a six man squad. However, when it comes to the Chunin exam only three of the Genin will be allowed to participate in it as usual. Is everyone in agreement?"

A bit perplexed at the sudden turn of events, Kakashi asked tentatively, "Who would this other sensei be?"

The conniving smirk the elder Hokage had as he said- "I have the perfect man in mind, but I will speak to him first before revealing who he is"- did nothing to ease Kakashi's worries.

Was it too late to kidnap Naruto and go nuke-nin?

* * *

After cleaning up the dishes, Naruto led an excited Konohamaru outside to teach him that jutsu she had promised. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Kakashi and Gai had actually finished mowing. They had even cleared out an area for a training ground a few feet past the treeline towards the back of the property.

As the pair stretched to warm up, Naruto wondered if she should follow what she did before and teach the impressionable boy the Sexy Jutsu or something different like tree-walking. She internally winced as ghost pains from the whacks she received the last time she taught him came back to mind. Maybe it was best to ask the ever sleepy furball.

"You're a girl now and it would be considered strange for you to teach a boy how to turn into a naked girl. You're better off showing him the tree-walking at least you'll be helping him begin to learn to control his chakra. However, you are a known prankster so you still can if you want." Kurama chimed in with a yawn.

A bit put out by the good advice from the bijuu, Naruto had to bow down to his words. She could still teach him the sexy jutsu, but it was better to teach him the fundamentals of ninjutsu first. Pranking was best saved for last.

"So whatcha going to teach me boss?" Konohamaru happily asked with an enthusiastic grin having finished up his stretches.

With a foxy grin, Naruto beckoned him to follow her to a nearby tree. "I'm going to show you how to climb trees!"

Crest-fallen, Konohamaru began to complain, "Wha- But! That's not a jutsu! Anybody can do that!"

"Can you climb without using your hands?"

"Well, no... That's impossible!"

Her grin turned mischievous as she turned to the tree. "Watch and learn!" With the ease that came after three of years of practicing chakra control, Naruto easily scaled the trunk of the tree.

Konohamaru observed in awe. His mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "Woah! How'd you do that?!"

Naruto jumped down from her perch and gracefully landed on her feet in front of the amazed boy. With a fond gaze, she began to explain the arduous process that was learning chakra control. How she missed this spunky kid.

* * *

After the council meeting from hell was over, Hiruzen held Kakashi and Shikaku back and the trio went into his office to have a much needed conversation. With wordless gestures and glances, the Sandaime and Jonin Commander held a private conversation of their own during the trek to the office. Kakashi was too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

With the dark oak doors shut firmly behind them and a privacy seal activated, Hiruzen opened his mouth to say something, but was abruptly cut off by a very distressed Hatake.

"I know what you want to tell me, but I'm not crossing that line!"

The firm and unyielding determination in his voice made the two older men want to sigh.

Trying to placate him, Hiruzen responded, "Kakashi, I'm not going to make you do anything against your will, but please let's think this through."

Adamant in his position, Kakashi shook his head and began to pace in front of the desk where Shikaku and Hiruzen sat.

"You were the one that forbade me from even going near that subject with her!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You won't tell Naruto anything. I will explain it to her." Hiruzen tried to reason.

"What is there to explain? We have to think of another way!"

Shikaku sighed and rubbed his goatee, the only visible sign of his agitation. "There is no other way. I don't know how Danzo found that legislation, but it's legitimate and now that it's been brought forth, we can't ignore it."

Halting in his fretful pacing, Kakashi gazed into the eyes of the elder Hokage and pleaded, showing a very vulnerable side of himself that hadn't been seen in a very long time. "Please, sir... I... don't want to take anymore from her. This is asking a lot. She'll suffer." _'I'll suffer...'_

Hiruzen felt a heavyweight in his heart, but not matter what he wished, there was no going back. "As much as we tried to deny it, we both knew that the day would come when she would become your wife to the fullest extent of the law."

Tensing, Kakashi raked a rough hand through his silver hair as he resumed his pacing. "Yes, but I didn't think it would come so soon. I had hoped for at least a couple of years where she could get comfortable with the idea. It's way too soon."

Both Hiruzen and Shikaku had to agree with him. It was too soon, but they ran out of options and they were running out of time.

"I assure you, I know, but there is not much we can do now." The Sandaime lamented. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his pipe. His nerves were a mess and when he flickered his dark eyes to the agitated Jonin, he knew it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

The trio spent a moment of silence lost in their respective thoughts. The occasional puffs of smoke being exhaled the only sounds in the room.

Feeling slightly more calmed than earlier, Kakashi tried to keep an objective focus. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Taking a seat on the window ledge, Kakashi turned his grey eye towards the contemplative Nara. "What happens if the marriage is annulled?"

Glancing up at him, Shikaku hummed in thought before replying, "Best case scenario, we have a few years before they force Naruto into marrying Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi chose to ignore the pang in his heart at the thought of being separated from the blonde Uzumaki. "And the worst case scenario...?" He almost didn't want to know the answer when he saw the pained grimaces on both men's faces.

"They pull her from the ranks all together and begin the process of... reproduction with suitable candidates. Sasuke is still too young to father children, but Naruto's psych evaluations and medical reports show she is mature enough both mentally and physically to be a mother. The council will take that as a green light to start as soon as possible." Hiruzen answered with a troubled frown.

He felt as if an abyss opened under his feet at the response. None of the scenario's were favorable or pleasant to even think about. The solution to the problem truly seemed to be the one that his commanding officers were suggesting. Kakashi was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He couldn't win.

In one final attempt, Kakashi asked, "You can't put a stop to something like that?"

Hiruzen's lips thinned in displeasure. "If it's someone who doesn't have a backing of a clan then yes, but if for example, a Hyuuga was chosen it makes it a clan matter and my hands would be tied."

Kakashi swallowed thickly. A sensation of burning bile choking him into silence. The walls were starting to close in and he was being pulled into that abyss. He was drowning.

With agony twisting his heart, Kakashi gazed out the window, trying to find some peace of mind, some form of heavenly advice. Another silence enveloped them, this one heavier and more palpable than the last.

The sun was beginning to set before another word was spoken. Seeing the beautiful shades of orange and yellow take over the blue sky, Kakashi knew what he had to do.

"It'll be done... But I'm not going to be the one to tell her. I'll leave that to you." Kakashi ultimately agreed in defeat. He had already sold his soul to the devil, may as well sell his heart too. He said no more before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Hiruzen bowed his head in shame. "Minato and Kushina must weep for their daughter. How I've failed them..."

Shikaku stood, no longer able to take the gloomy atmosphere, he turned to leave, but not before saying with a resigned sigh, "No... How we've failed them."

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon when Naruto decided they had done enough training and called an end to it. Noticing how late it was, Konohamaru reluctantly agreed. As Naruto walked him down to the village, Kurama reminded her of an important detail.

 **"Brat, tell the boy to keep your marriage a secret. It's imperative that no one find out right now, especially since Hatake still hasn't returned."** The Nine-Tailed fox was never going to admit it to his container, but this meeting had him worried. He was growing more uneasy the longer Kakashi was gone. Something was up. Something that was undoubtedly not good.

Frowning, she glanced down at the cheerful boy holding her hand. Naruto wished her life wasn't so complicated, but when you travel back in time and the Shinigami himself turns you into a girl, all bets were off. "Konohamaru, I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"Sure boss!" He looked up at her with wide, brown eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm married to Kakashi. Not many people know, and we want to keep it that way for a while."

Recalling the somber mood after lunch, Konohamaru nodded. If whatever was going on involved the sad look in her eyes, he'd do anything to keep her smiling. "Okay, I can do that, but I'm doing it cause you asked Naruto-chan and not for that old guy!"

Chuckling, Naruto ruffled his tuft of hair that stuck out of his helmet affectionately. "Thank you, Konohamaru."

It wasn't long after that they reached the main road that went through the middle of the village. She waved goodbye with a fond smile on her lips as she watched him race down the street. It had been so long since she had seen him look so innocent and carefree. War had changed him, just like it had every one else.

Her heart ached when the image of his bloody corpse flashed in her mind. Would those memories ever stop haunting her? With each reminder, her resolve to change the future grew ever more stronger.

The hike back to the estate was silent. She missed her little subordinate already. Inhaling deeply, the scents of nature comforted her. During the walk, she remembered to make some clones to clean up the road to the estate. It was a mess and she would not have her family's pretty estate have such a terrible pathway.

When she crossed the dark wood gates, Naruto saw the area for the garden untouched. She smiled. Kakashi had remembered.

With more pep in her step, she headed to the living room where she left the storage scroll with the purchases from the Yamanaka flower shop. Returning back outside, she set to work on what she hoped would turn out to be a beautiful garden. Naruto unsealed the scroll and sighed at the prospective work ahead of her.

She had half a mind to make some clones to help, but with a little over two weeks more till the team placements and missions, she was going to need something to do in her spare time when she took breaks off of training. However, she did make a pair of clones to help with the weeding. That was probably the most annoying part of gardening, no way she was going to do that for longer than she needed to.

Between the weeding and removing stones from the areas she wanted to plant her flowers, time flew by quickly. It wasn't until the sun was setting that she begun to wonder where Kakashi was. Meetings shouldn't take all afternoon after all.

With a concerned frown, Naruto set the potted flowers to the side of a small shed at the back of the estate and placed the gardening tools on one of the shelves inside. Once everything was picked up, she dusted herself off and went in search of the missing Hatake.

Her first thought was to go to the Hokage tower and see if he was still there, but after catching a glimpse of the Ino-Shika-Cho clan heads getting drunk in one of the bars, she realized the meeting was long over with.

She searched high and low, but there was no sign of Kakashi in any of his usual haunts. The memorial stone was empty, his old apartment had already been given to someone else, and the training grounds were being used by various other shinobi. Where on earth could he be?

His uneasy growing, Kurama knew it was better to be in familiar territory then out in the darkening evening. **"Brat, go home. Hatake will appear sooner or later."**

Displeased, but with no other choice Naruto agreed and turned back. _'Yeah, I guess you're right. Whatever happened at this meeting must be serious enough for him to go into hiding.'_

Kurama was silent for a moment as he thought over the possibilities before saying, **"Who knows... Go check in with the Hokage before heading back. He will know what is going on."**

 _'Oh yeah! The old man will tell us!'_

Checking her surroundings, Naruto made sure no one was around to see her use the Shunshin technique before disappearing in a gust of white and swirl of leaves.

She took pleasure in startling the elder Hokage when she appeared in front of the windows of his office. The old man was starting to lose his touch if she could sneak up on him.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, she asked with a frown, "Hey, have you seen Kakashi? He hasn't come back yet and it's pretty late now."

Hiruzen wondered what sins he had committed when saw the blonde kunoichi. It was now or never it seemed. "Ah, yes... Kakashi left here quite some time ago, but I'm sure he'll show up eventually. It's best to give him time. However, Naru-chan I have something to discuss with you."

"Is it about the meeting?" The suspicion in her voice causing the elder to grimace.

Steeling himself for the coming conversation, Hiruzen closed his eyes. "Yes."

Her brows scrunching in worry, she took a seat. "What's going on old man?"

* * *

The day had not dawned yet, and there was the faintest tints of orange and red streaking across the dull blue sky. The air was still misty, but abundant in fresh, cool air. One could smell the sweet dew and the trees, along with everything that made the essence of nature.

Kakashi found himself awake basking in the quiet solace of the morning when he was unable to return to sleep after falling asleep in a tree. The need to find something to take his mind from his troubling thoughts brought him to his new private training ground.

He could feel the familiar strain of each movement. His chakra steadily flowing within his body. His forehead was lined with beads of sweat that slid down, at times blurring his vision, but he didn't dare break his rhythm to wipe them away.

With each perfect hand strike and each well executed kick came a memory that flashed in his mind like a film, spurring him on to continue. Memories and images of his dark past, distressful present, and unknown future.

The image of Naruto smiling, the unyielding face of his teacher, the determined gaze of the elder Hokage, and finally the faces of the council, where words were spoken that set the wheels of fate in motion once again. The sequence of flashbacks ended as he finished his long combo of taijutsu katas.

Once he stopped moving, his body ached for rest. He slumped against a tree, shaking the trunk slightly with his weight. A grey eye looked to the heavens as he rested barely taking notice of the brightening sky.

Kakashi's gloved fingers curled tightly into fist at his side as he questioned softly. "Father... are you watching me? Are you and Minato-sensei seeing what it is going on?"

A bird suddenly fluttered past the tree canopy as it flew above him into the misty sky, as if answering his questions. Perhaps they had always been watching.

Kakashi felt so hopelessly lost. What he wouldn't give to hear his father's words of wisdom one more time or hear the advice his sensei used to always have whenever he needed them most. They would know what to do in this situation.

Eventually, his hunger forced him back to the estate. Imagine his surprise when he realized he wasn't the only one up so early in the morning. There, exhausted, sat Naruto drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, Kakashi. You're back." The fatigue in her voice caused guilt to swell in his chest.

"You didn't wait up for me did you?'

She paused mid sip and hummed in thought. "Hm. I guess I did. I was worried something had happened. Are you okay?"

Taking a seat, Kakashi nodded and averted her gaze. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all. Lost track of time."

Secretly relieved that he at the very least hadn't given her a half-assed excuse, Naruto gave him a small knowing smile.

"I talked to the old man last night. He told me everything."

The abyss was underneath him again.

Knowing he was treading in foreign waters, Kakashi chanced a glance at her and scrunched his brows in worry at seeing the tension in her shoulders and pensive look in her eyes. He was unsure how to continue with the conversation as an awkward silence fell between them like a dense fog.

Things weren't going to be the way they use to be. Their time had run out.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, late is better than never right?**

 **I know some of you are wondering why I didn't take the Uzumaki clan route, but truthfully I chose to focus on the Hatake clan instead because there is already so many Uzumaki one's and a little variation is nice once in awhile, don't you think?**

 **Shoutout** **to whoever can tell me who's birthday today is? I'll gave ya a hint. He's a K-pop singer and dancer.**

 **Well, that's all for now! Until next time dear readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: XX Diebus**

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

 _― Lao Tzu_

* * *

After the very turbulent meeting, the three elders of the council had a much more private conference.

Setting down her cup of green tea with an air of elegance and grace, only one of her age and experience had, Koharu broke through the ruminative silence that had fallen upon them after entering the room adorned with privacy seals. "Well that went as expected."

Danzo inclined his head slightly and mused aloud, "Hm. Yes, but they still have time to fulfill the requirement. We must have a contingency plan in place just in case."

A disdainful scoff escaped the elder kunoichi. "You really think a shinobi with Hatake's history and psych reports will be capable of making that girl his woman, the daughter of his _beloved_ sensei? That boy is a ticking time bomb with inept social skills."

Danzo mentally sneered at the comment. "If there's one thing about Kakashi Hatake that is undeniable is his loyalty. While he is quite loyal to the village, he shares the same ideology as Hiruzen and will do what he thinks is in the best interest of those he holds dear, regardless of his own _feelings._ " He frowned distastefully as he uttered the last word.

His fellow councilmen had to agree with him on that front. Kakashi Hatake's loyalty to the village was irrefutable and unyielding, but after all that had occurred to him over the years, his loyalty to his friends and comrades was even greater than that to the village.

Homura sighed, realizing what his old comrade was implying. "Yes... That does make sense. I'm sure you have such a plan already in mind?"

"It's in the works. For now, I must decide which operative to send undercover."

"It must be someone close to the Genin's ages, otherwise it will be too suspicious." Koharu chimed in.

Danzo nodded and recalled such a candidate. "There is one... He's not at the level I would wish him to be, but he will suffice for now."

"Good, and now that I remember... Which Jonin do you believe Hiruzen will add to the team?" Homura asked the scarred faced man. If anyone knew the Third Hokage best and how he reasoned, it would be Danzo Shimura.

"There are a number, but there is only one that would be the most ideal." A dangerous gleam hid in the depths of his eye. ' _Hiruzen would pick no one else but him.'_

Sharing a confused look with Koharu, Homura inquired further. "Who?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **DAY 3 (17 days till deadline)**_

* * *

Three days of silence…

Stressful, hair graying silence…

"Shikaku, I think it would be best that I go talk to them. I haven't seen either of them in days."

Already regretting entering the room to drop off some paperwork, Shikaku resigned himself to being the unwilling ear to his leaders worries. "Sir, with all due respect, that would be a terrible idea. If I know Naruto, that little hellion will solve this on her own. Kakashi doesn't stand a chance against her."

The Nara had amusement dancing in his dark, ever tired eyes, and Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at the reminder.

Naruto was one of kind after all.

"Yes, you are right. Naruto will get through to him one way or another."

.

.

.

Three mornings had passed since the council meeting and Naruto could honestly say that the familiarity and comfort that had been gained in their marriage over the short time they had been together was completely shattered. Kakashi spent his days in the training ground and hardly ever stayed inside the estate besides taking a quick shower and meal.

The only times he would even speak directly to her were in the mornings and when night fell. 'Good Morning…. Good Night….' Those were the brief, empty words he would say before making himself scarce.

Even though she was hurt by the avoidance, she understood and a part of her was grateful that he was keeping his distance. Their relationship had hit an almost irreparable road-block, but she was determined to fix it.

Enough time had passed and now they had to move forward. Now all that was left was to corner a very cunning Jonin and have a much needed conversation.

Calming her nerves, Naruto went in search of her husband. As she made her way through the forest to their private training ground, she couldn't help but think back to her talk with the Sandaime. The starting point of this problematic matter.

 ** _Two Nights Ago: Hokage Office..._**

* * *

Slamming her hands harshly against the wooden desk, Naruto cried in outrage, "Old man, this is a joke right?!"

"I would not kid over such matters Naruto."

"But they can't force me to do anything! I'm part of a clan too aren't I?"

Hiruzen shook his head sadly. "Right now you are, but if your marriage to Kakashi is annulled then you and he won't be recognized as being members of a clan, but as individuals regardless of bloodlines."

Her brows scrunched in confusion and hurt. Nothing was making sense. How did everything turn out so terribly? "I don't understand."

"When I had you marry Kakashi, it was to reinstate Kakashi's position as a clan head. Officially, you and he are recognized as the heads of the Hatake Clan even if there is only two of you. That offers protection. A single person can't be a clan, Naruto-chan." He prayed she would soon understand. His liquor cabinet was calling him.

"But what about Sasuke then?' Naruto retaliated. The raven head teen had and still is considered very much part of the Uchiha clan, alone or otherwise.

The elder Sarutobi deeply sighed and began to explain. "Sasuke is a special case because, although he is the only Uchiha in the village, we know there is another Uchiha alive. Right now, Sasuke can fall back on the resources his clan had and once he becomes of age, it will be his duty to provide an heir."

He paused a moment, observing how she was taking it so far before continuing on to say, "However, as I said before, a single person isn't a clan and once Sasuke is old enough, age eighteen, by law he has to marry and father children if he refuses then he loses the privileges he enjoys now and will be stripped of his clan title."

The jumbled puzzle pieces were slowly forming together. "So does that mean, that the council can force Sasuke to marry me or anyone else?" Naruto felt sick to her stomach at the very thought of being intimate with who once was her greatest friend and enemy.

"Yes, just like Kakashi and you will someday, he has to provide an heir to his clan. Normally, a newly married couple is given three years to have a child. There have been instances where it's longer and some where it's shorter, but it all depends on the situation."

She sat back down in her chair. The righteous fire that had burned brilliantly inside her having been extinguished to a fading ember. "There is no other way?"

"None, but remember Naruto that the choice is up to you and Kakashi. I will not force either of you to do something of this nature against your will."

Her cerulean eyes stared into the elder Hokage's brown orbs and found nothing but undeniable truth.

She had left his office in a daze. Even her ever sharp-tongued companion had remained silent as they returned home. When she stood before the grand entrance to the estate and she saw the painted symbol of the Hatake Clan, it finally sunk in.

Uzumaki Naruto was no longer who he or she once was. Hatake Naruto… This was who she was, no matter who knew the truth, and who now not only had to save the shinobi world from a fourth war, but also provide the next generation of Hatake's and Uzumaki's… Her heart pounded in her chest and she was starting to feel light headed.

 _What was the Shinigami thinking when he made her a girl?!_

 ** _Present_**

* * *

Naruto shook off the memories and pressed forward towards Kakashi's chakra signature. She took it as a good sign that he didn't leave as soon as he sensed her approaching.

He was in the middle of a workout when she arrived at the training ground. Kakashi stopped mid push up and rose, a puzzled and wary look in his eye.

Not one to beat around the bush, Naruto walked right to him and stopped just far enough to where it wouldn't be uncomfortable for either of them to converse.

With a determined glint in her ocean eyes, Naruto spoke resolutely, "Kakashi, we have to talk."

A heavy sigh escaped him and he nodded. This conversation was long overdue.

"I know."

He sat down on one of the training post he had put up over his three days of hiding, putting more distance between them and waited for her to start. There was no way he was going to attempt something like this on his own.

Already knowing how Kakashi operated, Naruto saw her cue to begin.

"There's only seventeen days left now to decide, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware"

Frowning at his curt words, she tried again. "Have you come to a decision?"

Fully aware of what she was attempting to do, Kakashi avoided the question. That was something he was not ready to answer, and truthfully he wasn't sure if he would ever be. "What exactly did the Hokage say to you?"

Displeased at his avoidance, but understanding that it may be too soon for him to answer, Naruto let him take the lead of the conversation. "The old man told me that the council wants to annul our marriage, and the only way to prevent that is to well… you know…" She muttered with embarrassment, her cheeks reddening.

Kakashi chuckled despite himself at her timidness to say the word sex. She was so young and innocent. His heart hurt at the thought.

"Is that all?"

"Well no, he explained why it was important to remain married and all that stuff about clans and rights. That's about it."

He hummed in contemplative thought. So that was all the elder Hokage had informed her of? She didn't mention anything about the team placements, so it was safe to assume she hadn't been made aware about that in particular.

Why hadn't the Hokage told her? It involved her after all. Her husband was going to be her Jounin sensei and if he had been in her place he would be angry that no one had informed him of something like that.

Placing his trust in his village leader, Kakashi also decided to keep her in the dark about that until he spoke to his superior.

"What are your thoughts on all this Naruto?"

A little surprised at the sudden question, it took her a moment before she could respond.

"Well… I don't know… It's all really confusing right now..."

And wasn't that the truth. Their entire lives had been thrown into chaos and it was up to them to figure out the path out of all this madness.

"… But I do know that no matter what happens, I want us to be okay, you know? So... can we promise to stay friends regardless of what we end up deciding to do?"

His features softened at seeing her hopeful, almost pleading, look. ' _Friends?'_ He would gladly take that offer.

"I would like that very much." He replied and stood from his seat to approach her.

With a glowing, relieved smile, Naruto extending two fingers from her right hand forward.

The Seal of Reconciliation.

A little baffled by the gesture, Kakashi hesitantly interlocked their two fingers. Not understanding the meaning behind the action. They weren't sparring after all.

"Now we're no longer upset and we'll still be friends and comrades no matter what! We'll figure something out together! Dattebayo!"

For the first time in days, he felt free. The pressure that had been weighing him down dissipating as he gazed upon her beaming grin. Now the Seal of Reconciliation made more sense.

Things would work out. One way or another. He wasn't alone in this, and together they would beat this obstacle.

.

.

.

.

The pair of Hatake's walked back to the estate after their little heart to heart. The sun was falling over the horizon and the sky was slowly losing its light.

Seeing how late it was, Kakashi felt another wave of guilt and embarrassment hit. He had really hid himself away from the world for three days. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he probably wouldn't have even entered the village for an entire week, training until he exhausted himself into a restless sleep.

Almost three whole days had passed. Days wasted in self pity and depression when they could have been spent getting to know his little wife better.

Kakashi wanted to make up for that lost time. "Naruto have you had dinner yet?"

She tilted her head his way and blinked, surprised at the sudden question. "Mm… No, I haven't. I'm going to guess you haven't either?"

"Let's go get something to eat."

A hopeful smile grew on her lips. "Ramen?"

Kakashi, with amusement in his grey eye and a smile of his own hidden behind his mask, couldn't find it in him to deny her. "I don't see why not."

When they were seated in the Ichiraku stand surrounded by the scent of broth and the ever cheerful pair of ramen cooks, Kakashi could happily admit, if only to himself, that things weren't so bad. Sure they had a deadline that would define their futures nearing soon… really soon, but he wasn't going to let that consume him anymore.

Something within him loosened, unwinded as he admired through his sole grey eye how joyfully Naruto ate her ramen and talked to the cooks who had once upon a time done the same with her parents. For the first time in a long while, he could remember how it felt to genuinely smile and be content with someone else beside him.

His father may be gone… his team may be gone… but her… that finally lasso to his past was still so present… so alive. Now the noose that had once been wrapped around his neck was gone and the cord had straighten and bound itself to the blonde sitting next to him like a red thread of fate.

If he hadn't been so fascinated by the fragment of sunshine that was Naruto, Kakashi may have caught the knowing look Teuchi was giving him before readying another pot of noodles. A look that the cook had given to only one other man a very long time ago.

' _Well Yondaime, it seems your student is following in your footsteps in more ways than one.'_

What Teuchi wouldn't give to see the blond haired Hokage's reaction to the budding relationship between his protege and daughter.

' _Knowing that guy, he'd probably faint.'_ Teuchi chuckled aloud at his private joke and waved off the curious look his own daughter sent his way.

The ramen chief glanced once more at the pair and smiled softly at the sight the two made. It wasn't love yet, but he could see the beginnings… the small sparks slowly catching flames.

Naruto had told them about the marriage after swearing them into secrecy. Ayame's pestering about her lunch date with the older man had cornered her into spilling the beans.

At first, Teuchi would admit that the age difference had bothered them, but after seeing how her eyes twinkled in admiration and unspoken affection for the ninja, he couldn't muster the courage to protest against it.

Despite her age, Naruto was considered an adult by law and if the Hokage himself had blessed the union than there was nothing else to be done. Besides, he had known Kakashi for many years and watched him as a young boy grow into a great man. He would take good care of Naruto.

He mentally wished the best of luck and patience to the young man. The boisterous, sunny, and -most importantly- ramen loving girls were always the best kind of woman... but their tempers were explosive and he would need all the luck he could get.

.

.

.

Elsewhere, hidden in the depths of the village, Danzo listened with a calculative gleam in his dark eye to the report his operative was delivering to him.

"The targets were spotted tonight at the ramen stand named Ichiraku. There appeared to be no animosity between them and their behavior toward each other was amicable."

His lips turned downward. ' _So the two are on friendly terms. That does not bode well…'_

"Keep monitoring them when they appear in the village. Until we can disable the barrier seals around the estate, we must be vigilant when they are out in public places. For now, you are dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: So here's an update... Kinda short, but I have the next one finished and it should be up in two days!**

 **Shout out to my EXO-L's! Summer Comeback 2017!**

 **Also!**

 **Shout out to the one's who knew Kai's Birthday!**

 _ **Spacejounin**_

 _ **charityf1915**_

 _ **Laysiejing**_

 _ **LuceyLacie**_

 _ **Miss Nameless**_

 _ **The Ghost Write**_

 _ **darkravenann**_

 **I personally love D.O.! Who's your Bias?**

 **Now that I'm done fangirling over EXO (if you don't know who that is, you're missing out and you should really go look them up, they're amazing!) But anyways... Thank you all for having so much patience with me! Love you all so much!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **IX: C** **otidiana Vita**

* * *

"Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one"

 _― Bruce Lee_

 _ **DAY 4 (16 days till deadline)**_

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi decided that he had enough wallowing and it was time to start doing what he did best. Gather information and use it to his advantage.

So after eating breakfast with Naruto, he headed to the one place where the information he needed was located. The Hokage Tower.

He wasn't at all surprised to find the Jounin Commander with the elder Hokage when he arrived and was slightly relieved that the man was there. He was second on his list to visit. Two birds knocked out with one stone.

"Kakashi. It's good to see you." Hiruzen smiled and internally hid his relief at seeing the silver haired young man. The past few days had been rough not knowing what was happening between the pair of Hatake's.

Kakashi inclined his head in respect to his superior, but didn't bother to beat around the bush. He needed answers and he wanted them now. "Sir, I… would like to know your plans in regard to the team I'm suppose to teach."

Hiruzen nodded and motioned for Kakashi to take a seat. "As you are aware, I wished to add another sensei to your squad should they pass. Never forget that the choice to pass or fail the team of Genin is left up to the discretion of the prospective Jounin sensei." He paused a moment and after seeing that he had Kakashi's full attention, continued on, "The other sensei I had in mind was your old ANBU teammate, Tenzo."

Kakashi's grey eye widen in surprise. "Tenzo? That's who you wanted to make co-sensei?"

Shikaku hummed approvingly at hearing the choice, "Yes. He is probably the best person you could choose. Not only is he trustworthy, but his abilities will reassure the council."

"It's the most logical choice and besides, I thought you and Tenzo got along quite well?" Hiruzen added.

Kakashi raked his gloved hand through his silver locks. "Well... yes, but won't the council object because he use to be my subordinate? They could pull that…" His hands came up making air quotes. "... _conflict of interest card_ again."

The elder Hokage shook his head. "No, that knowledge is confidential since it involves the ANBU, and if anyone wanted to say anything, they would be breaking oath and that is a crime that is punishable regardless of positions."

With that sound argument, Kakashi had to agree with the decision. "I see... Well, I have no problems with him. Does he know already?"

"He is out of the village at the moment, but I am expecting him back soon. He will be informed as soon as it's possible. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Kakashi paused for a moment in thought, but after weighing his options, it was best to go ahead and get the full scope of the situation. "Yes, why didn't you tell Naruto that I was going to be her sensei?"

A sheepish expression crossed Hiruzen's face. "Well, truthfully it slipped my mind, but I think it best she not find out. Besides, it's tradition that Genin don't found out who their sensei's are until the day of team placements."

"Very well, I won't inform her either then. My other question is if you know who the council will choose to be the undercover operative?"

Hiruzen's smile thinned at the reminder, a frown tugged at his lips. "I'm afraid I don't. My old comrade has been rather tight lipped about it. He'll likely only inform me at the very last minute."

Kakashi frowned in displeasure. The old wardog Danzo was still up to his usual tricks. That man could not be trusted.

His steel eye glanced at the other two men and knew that the sentiment was shared. This battle was them versus the elder council. The winner would be decided in sixteen more days.

' _I'm not going to fail you Naruto. Not ever again!'_

If the Hokage and Jounin Commander noticed the sudden flash of determination gleam in his eye, neither voiced it aloud.

.

.

.

.

After the impromptu meeting was finished, Kakashi returned to the estate. When he entered his home, he noticed the lack of one certain girl. After checking all around the estate and the garden area she was working on, he still couldn't find her. Worry was starting to set in. ' _Naruto never said she was going out… I wonder where she is.'_

Finally, the search led him to the training ground and was greeted by the sight of a hundred orange clad blondes in a full out battle royale.

Masking his presence, he perched himself on nearby tree limb which was sufficiently covered by foliage. He wasn't spying on her, he merely wished to see how far along she's come. Shikaku had spoke highly of her abilities as a Kunoichi.

Her taijutsu was fluid and sturdy. There were still some weak spots, but overall her movements were solid. It was amusing to hear all the smack talk her clones were shouting. Who knew that shadow clones could so spirited.

A good long hour had passed before the number of blondes dwindled down to one. The remaining Naruto stood tired and panting at the exertion her clones had put her through.

Seeing his cue, Kakashi jumped down and approached the sweating girl.

"Maa, Naruto that was impressive. Your taijutsu isn't too bad."

She turned towards him, startled by his sudden appearance. Why hadn't she been able to sense him? "K-Kakashi? When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh… So did you talk to the old man?" She asked as she made her way back towards the estate with Kakashi easily falling into step beside her.

"I did. There were somethings that I had to discuss with him."

Naruto, the nosy person that she was, couldn't help but ask, "What kind of things?"

Kakashi chuckled, amused by her curiosity. "The kind of the things that are a secret."

His chuckle turned into a laugh at seeing her pout and promptly stomp away annoyed at being kept in the dark.

Things would be okay. It would just take time.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Day 7 (13 days till deadline)**_

* * *

It occurred to Kakashi one afternoon that there was one introduction that had yet to be made. His ninken still hadn't met the new member of the family. They were going to be very sulky with him for taking so long.

After lunch had been ate and cleaned up for the day, Kakashi wordlessly took Naruto by the arm and led her outside.

"H-Hey! Where we going?" She asked startled at his sudden actions.

He glanced over his shoulder and eye-smiled. "It's a surprise."

She didn't question him further, her curiosity always getting the better of her, and let herself be guided to her unfinished garden.

The past few days she had divided her attention between working on the garden and training. Most of her clones were spent for training purposes, so the garden was still a work in progress, but it was already looking much better than it did originally.

Stopping just a few feet from the willow tree, Kakashi released his hold and stepped away from her.

He could see the burning eagerness in her cerulean orbs to find out what the surprise was. Giving no warning, he cut his finger with a kunai and crouched down.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of white smoke rose up from where he placed his hands on the ground and once it dissipated, Naruto almost cried at the sight of the ninja hounds.

It had been years since she had last seen them.

They had fought so valiantly for them during the war. She never did find out what happened to them after Kakashi passed away.

Oblivious to the girl's inner turmoil, Kakashi stood up and gestured toward his faithful friends. "Naruto, I would like to introduce you to my ninken."

Before she could respond, the smallest dog, a pug wearing a blue forehead protector, grumbled, "About damn time Kakashi! What took so long?"

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Maa, sorry guys. It's been quite hectic lately."

While the tall Jounin was being scolded by his tiniest summons, the other seven of the pack approached the wide eyed, blond girl.

Taking the initiative, the sunglasses wearing ninken, grinned wolfishly up at her. "Yo! Name's Akino."

Getting over her nostalgia, Naruto smiled brightly at the canine. "It's very nice to meet you, Akino. I'm Naruto."

"We're happy to meet you Naruto. Oh, and these guys are Urushi, Bull, Shiba, Bisuke, Uhei, and Guruko." Each of the dogs bowed their heads in greeting when their names were announced.

Satisfied with the chastising he gave his summoner, the small pug came over.

"And I am Pakkun. Welcome to the pack, Naruto."

There was nothing else she could do, but smile warmly at them. They were exactly as she remembered. Loyal and kind.

"It's an honor to meet you all."

While Naruto was chatting with his ninken, Kakashi watched quietly in awe from the sidelines as his usually cautious and wary partners were so completely taken with the blonde girl.

He couldn't fault them for it though.

Naruto had a presence about her that radiated warmth and acceptance. She was a rare soul that he would protect with his life.

.

.

.

 _ **Day 10 (10 days till deadline)**_

* * *

It all started when she went to the market to pick up ingredients for dinner. The noon day sun was up in the sky and the summer heat was cooking the air. She was starving and all the hassle from bargaining with (surprisingly) pervy and (unsurprisingly) snobby merchants was taking its toll on her. At the very least her furry companion seemed to be just as displeased as her.

"I'm definitely going to send shadow clones next time Pakkun. My time is better off spent training than spending all morning in the market." Naruto grumbled to the pug as she finished the last of her purchases. ' _At least this should last us a couple of days before I have to go shopping again.'_

"Should have done that in the first place. Damn Kakashi making me come with you. No offensive Naruto, but this heat is killer for us with fur." Pakkun chided as he trotted alongside her, expertly weaving around the crowd.

"None taken. I completely understand." She reassured the ninken with a smile.

As she made her way through the crowded street, she caught the aroma of the most delicious substance on earth.

Stopping suddenly in the middle of the street, she lifted her nose sniffing the air like a hound. Pakkun glanced curiously up at her. "I smell… Ramen!"

Before the pug could say anything, she was off. With a curse, Pakkun raced after her grumbling and swearing the entire way.

Regaining the lost energy, Naruto gleefully skipped towards the only source from which the scent of ramen broth was coming from. Just as she was about to step inside the stand, a familiar figure waved her down.

"Hey, Naruto! Long time no see!"

She beamed at seeing her favorite teacher. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at her and knowingly glanced at the stand next to them. "About to get lunch?"

"Yup! What about you?"

The tan Chunin nodded, a fond smile on his lips."Same. Say, I did promise I'd treat you to some ramen the other day, didn't I?"

Never one to turn down free food, Naruto grinned cheekily at the older man. "You did! So, you're paying!"

"A promise is a promise, but please try not to clean me out again." Iruka chuckled and stepped inside the stand with Naruto right behind.

"No promises!"

Knowing that was the truth, he shook his head exasperatedly and placed his order to a politely smiling Ayame.

"One pork please."

"Ayame, I want a two pork and two chicken please!" Naruto enthusiastically cried out.

Ayame giggled as she wrote down the order. "Alright, I'll have these out to you a few minutes."

When the young ramen chef turned to help other customers, Iruka started up the conversation he'd been dying to have the past few days, especially after hearing all those unsettling... rumors.

"So Naruto, what you have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you since that last time a few days ago."

The blonde tilted her head to the side in contemplation. How to answer this without giving away her new marital status. It was obvious Iruka didn't know or else he would have already said something. If the old man hadn't told him yet then it was probably best she didn't say anything either especially not somewhere so public. She knew Iruka wouldn't take the news well.

Kakashi had also been with her when old man Teuchi and Ayame were told so she knew she was allowed to, but she was terrible at lying and it was worse that she would have to keep Iruka out of the loop.

It would have to be a half-truth then.

"I've been training really hard! I'm a ninja now dattebayo!"

Her answer however was not enough for Iruka. "Have you been training with anyone in particular?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Iruka was fishing for something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Well not really. I usually train by myself."

Iruka's brown orbs turned stern. "Naruto, be honest with me. Several people have told me they've seen you hanging around Kakashi lately. Are you training with him or something?"

She frowned at hearing the seriousness in his tone. He sounded upset for some reason. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she was spared having to answer him because in came bounding one very irate pug.

"Naruto! You can't just run off like that. This heat is bad enough without having to chase after you too!"

She hid her relief at being saved with a sunny grin. "Oh hey, Pakkun! What took you so long?"

Naruto chuckled as she heard the insults the little dog was grumbling out.

Iruka on the other hand was shocked and bothered to see the summon. He knew who Pakkun belonged to. The man who apparently had a questionable relationship with his favorite student.

"Naruto, why do you have Kakashi's summon with you?"

His question stopped the conversation between her and the pug, who rose a furry brow at his presence.

"Oh, Pakkun accompanied me on some errands."

The last time he'd seen her she was with Kakashi and they had been on an errand too. What kind of errands involved her with the famed Copy-nin?

"Errands?"

Seeing the clear want of elaboration, she answered, "Yeah, mostly just grocery shopping."

Iruka's confusion grew. "Why are you grocery shopping with Kakashi's summon? Did he send you?"

Naruto could feel sweat developing at the back of her neck at the interrogation. "Well, yeah sorta." She mumbled out. How was she suppose to answer without spilling the beans!

Iruka was looking more and more annoyed at her vague answers. "Naruto, what exactly is your relationship with Kakashi Hatake?"

He could see the hesitation and confusion in her eyes. There was something definitely up between the two. Something he was probably not going to like.

Naruto sighed and gave another half-truth. "We're friends Iruka-sensei. What's your deal today? What's with all the questions?"

The pair was so deep into their conversation that neither had noticed that their orders had already been placed in front of them. Ayame watched on in concerned curiosity. She had never seen the pair act like this before and it was rather unsettling.

Pakkun, the silent spectator, frowned in displeasure. He didn't like the pressure the older man was putting on his summoner's wife. It was clear that this _Iruka-sensei_ was trying to get the truth out of Naruto.

If Kakashi hadn't explained the situation to him earlier he would have intervened already and separated her from the tan skinned man, but that would have alerted the Chunin that there was something deeper between her and Kakashi. This whole thing was a ticking time bomb. ' _A stick of meat is not worth this crap.'_ Pakkun cursed himself for being lured into this mess with treats.

Eventually, Iruka realized that he wasn't going to get any answers from the blonde girl and abruptly stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and placed it on the counter.

"This should cover the bill. I'll see you later Naruto." He left without another word.

Pakkun whined lowly at seeing the heartbroken expression on Naruto's face. He hadn't missed the look of disappointment and frustration on the man's face as he left and neither did Naruto.

Ignoring the worried looks on Ayame and Pakkun's faces, Naruto left the ramen stand with the pug at her heels. The bowls of untouched ramen cold and forgotten on the counter.

When they arrived at the estate, she placed the groceries on the kitchen table and retreated into her room. She didn't speak a word to Kakashi who had watched her enter with a weary gaze at seeing her expression. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Once she was gone, Kakashi rounded onto Pakkun and frowned at seeing the sad look on his partners snout.

"What happened Pakkun?"

The ninken sighed and recounted the event to him from when he arrived to the stall.

Kakashi was quiet after his summon left once he finished explaining the situation to him. He was torn between being angry at Iruka for causing this and upset that the man was able to affect his wife so deeply that a simple look of disgruntlement was enough to put her down.

However the most aggravating part was that he didn't know how to fix this. He couldn't blame the guy for being protective of his once student. It was clear after hearing what Pakkun told him that Iruka was simply worried about Naruto's sudden relationship with him, an older, "single" man.

' _I'll talk to Shikaku tomorrow. He'll have some idea how to handle this I'm sure.'_

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi put away the groceries in their respective locations and headed for bed.

.

.

.

 _ **Day 11 (9 days till deadline)**_

* * *

The following morning, Kakashi didn't wait for Naruto to wake up before leaving. He arrived at the Hokage tower just as Shikaku was opening the entrance door.

The Nara was surprised at seeing the usually lazy shinobi. "Kakashi? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I have to talk to you."

Seeing his grim expression, Shikaku frowned. "Does this involve Naruto?"

"Yes."

He sighed and turned right back down the street. "Come follow me, we'll talk in private. The trees around here have ears."

Catching on, Kakashi nodded and fell into step behind the shinobi commander.

A short walk later, and the pair was back at the Nara household with a cup of coffee in front of them. Yoshino had been surprised to see her husband back so soon, but after seeing Kakashi she realized what this more than likely was about. After making them each a cup, she left the room leaving the two men to discuss what they needed to in private.

Once his wife was gone, Shikaku spoke. "So what's the problem Kakashi?"

Deeply sighing, Kakashi explained what had occurred the previous day.

After everything was said, the Nara man scratched his head in exasperation.

"What a mess… so troublesome." He grumbled underneath his breath before leveling Kakashi with a stern look. "So why exactly did you come to me with this?"

The masked Jounin chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I was hoping you would know how to solve this. I'm not quite sure what to do. Naruto lived with you for the past three years and I figured you would know her best."

"Troublesome… I'll talk to her, but the most likely solution is to just tell Iruka what's been going on and let the two talk it out."

Kakashi hid a frown beneath his mask. He wasn't too thrilled on this. The less people who knew the better in his opinion, but it was obvious that Naruto felt guilty about keeping her teacher in the dark.

Eventually, his want to make his little wife feel better won out.

"Alright, we'll let Hokage-sama know and he can be the one to tell Iruka. I doubt he'll take it well if I'm the one to do it."

Shikaku nodded in agreement. "That is best. Iruka is rather protective of Naruto."

"Yes, clearly…" Kakashi muttered dryly before rising up from his seat. "Naruto was still in bed when I left and I'm sure she'll be up making breakfast right about now. This is the most ideal time to talk to her."

Shikaku sighed heavily and sluggishly stood. Why couldn't he ever just have one lazy day?

.

.

.

.

After leaving Shikaku at the estate with a very baffled Naruto, Kakashi walked down the path towards the village again. A casual stroll with his favorite book was the best way to pass the time. To his annoyance, he apparently didn't deserve to have one nice relaxing day after all the stress he'd undergone the past few days.

Just as he crossed passed the main street, a familiar boy appeared before him.

"There you are!"

Kakashi peered over his book and rose an unimpressed brow at the fiery child.

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't little Leaf-chan."

Konohamaru's face reddened in outrage as he shouted, "Don't call me that, old man!"

"No need to get so worked up Leaf-chan."

Annoyed, the young Sarutobi pointed his index finger at Kakashi and exclaimed, "Shut up! I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Internally, Kakashi wondered what sins he had commented in a past life to have to deal with people like Gai and Konohamaru.

Suddenly, a distant roar could be heard. "Did someone just say a duel!?"

Kakashi would recognized that overzealous voice anywhere.

"Oh, boy… Now you've done it Leaf-chan."

Konohamaru looked scared as he searched frantically around for the voice. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

With a resigned sigh, Kakashi did the sensible thing and retreated. "Who knows… Well, see you around Leaf-chan."

With a jaunty wave good-bye, a pile of leaves was all that was left as Kakashi evacuated the area. Konohamaru yelled once he realized that his opponent had fled, "Hey! Get back here, coward!"

A second later a green blur suddenly appeared before a very startled boy.

"Leaf-chan! Where is my dearest comrade Kakashi? I just saw him here a moment ago!" Gai exclaimed as he scanned the area for his elusive rival.

Once the shock of Gai's abrupt appearance passed, Konohamaru scowled as he remembered that Kakashi had left, ignoring his challenge. "I don't know, but I'm going to go find him! He owes me a duel!"

A triumphant and morbidly pleased smile gleamed on Gai's face. "A challenge! What is the challenge for youthful Leaf-chan?"

"Stop calling me that! We're fighting to prove to Naruto-chan who the better ninja is of course!"

"Haha! I admire your passion Leaf-chan! Let us go and find your love rival for the beautiful Naruto's affection!"

Fired up, Konohamaru was quick to agree. "Lead the way Bushy-brows!"

The green spandex suited Jounin walked off with youthful determination in his step and Konohamaru marching behind him. They made quite the sight.

Up on a nearby rooftop, Kakashi shuddered.

"Geez… That's a scary combination if I ever saw one. Gotta lay low for the next couple of hours."

A part of him wondered if hiding for a few hours would be enough. Maybe a few days instead...

Why couldn't he have a normal life?

.

.

.

.

Back at the estate, Shikaku was cursing Kakashi for putting him in such a complicated and emotional situation. He watched tiredly as the blonde kept shooting him confused glances from over her plate of eggs. With no other choice, he began to explain why he was even there to begin with.

"Naruto. I know about yesterday."

A sigh escaped her. Of course he did... Pakkun obviously spilled the beans.

Now Shikaku's presence made sense. Her husband stayed away from emotional situations like they were the plague. She knew why and she couldn't fault him for it. At least he tried in his own weird way.

"Did Kakashi ask you to come talk to me?"

"Yes, he was worried about you. Are you still upset about what happened with Iruka?"

She shook her head and placed her chopsticks down. She wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"It's just… I've never kept such an important secret from Iruka-sensei before and I don't want him to be mad at me, but I can't tell him unless Kakashi or the Hokage say it's okay. He knows I'm keeping something from him and it hurt his feelings!"

"So you want to tell him then?"

"Well… Yeah, and Iruka-sensei can keep a secret. He won't tell people about it!" Naruto had no doubt in her mind that Iruka was trustworthy. He'd never let her down before, not in this lifetime or the last.

Shikaku nodded placatingly at her. "Kakashi and I came to the same conclusion. We've already spoken to Hokage-sama about this and he agreed to let him know today."

A relieved grin bloomed on Naruto's face. "That's great, dattebayo!"

.

.

.

Iruka felt his blood pressure drop.

"They're what?!"

Hiruzen sighed and tried to calm down the man.

"Iruka, they're married. Naruto was upset that she had offended you by withholding this information, so Kakashi came to me this morning expressing his wish that you be informed for Naruto's sake."

His knees were wobbling and Iruka had to sit down or risk the chance of falling over from the shock. She was married… to **him** of all people!

"Bu-But Naruto's so young and Kakashi… he's ten years older than her!" Iruka objected.

A grim expression crossed the Sandaime Hokage's wrinkled face. For the next twenty minutes, Hiruzen explained, in great detail, to the young Chunin teacher the reasons behind the decision.

Finally after a moment of contemplative silence following the explanation, Iruka stood and bowed to his Hokage.

"While I understand why this was done, I do not agree. I won't speak out against it and I will keep it a secret. I'll even go and apologize to Naruto for my behavior yesterday, but I request that any interactions between Jounin Hatake and myself be kept to a minimum... for Naruto's sake."

Seeing the barely contained anger in Iruka's normally friendly eyes, Hiruzen knew that the young man was serious. He was definitely going to keep those two apart as much as possible. No need to add fuel to the fire.

"Yes, that would probably be for the best. That was all that needed to be discussed and if you have no more to say, you're dismissed."

With not so much as a glance at his leader, Iruka turned on his heel and left.

The door closed with a heavy thud and Hiruzen was left alone in the stifling silence.

 _'I suppose that went well all things considered...'_

He was much too old for this nonsense. His brown, tired eyes rested on the portrait of the man who should have been sitting in his chair.

 _'Minato... why did you have to die so young...'_

.

.

.

After managing to avoid his "rivals", Kakashi made it back to the estate. He was relieved to see his little wife outside in her garden project with a couple of her clones and with a smile on her face. _'Thank you Shikaku!'_

He stopped a few feet away from where he could tell the original was putting in new soil around the willow tree that had been there since they got the estate.

She looked up at him with a tiny, sheepish smile on her lips. Her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

"There's nothing to forgive and... you're welcome..." He answered her unspoken words, a smile in his eye.

Naruto's expression grew into a beautiful grin.

"Help me out here Kakashi."

Despite his previous plan to continue reading his book, he kneeled down beside her. A fond look in his eye every time he glanced in her direction.

Neither may have noticed, but that tiny little spark inside was steadily burning brighter.

* * *

 **A/N: Another update! Be proud people!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time dear readers!**


End file.
